The Sightseer
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Lost his parents at a young age due to a freak accident. His grandfather raised him into a kindhearted and loving boy. He has great friends and a job he loves. What more could there be? Tell that to the entity shrouded within his darkened past memories.
1. Coming of Age

Neko: I'm back bitches! D

Anory: -_-; Whoop-dee-friggen-doo. What do yah want, a cookie?

Neko: -ponders- That'd be nice but-

Anory: I was being facetious.

Neko: Anyway, new Yugioh story here! XD

Anory: Nothing new about that Neko.

Neko: Yes, but… -devilish smirk-

Anory: 0_0 Normally I'm be impressed, but that's just plan creepy.

Neko: Well, this story not only has you and Star appearing in it but-

Anory: Wait! You're actually going to allow me entry into a story that's NOT related to your original? Oh my Stars… We really are going to die this year.

Neko: Hey! That's not true. And for you information yes you in it, but you in my humanoid body.

Anory: Oh Jesus, kill me now!

Neko: Anyway, other then my original character Star and Yami Anory being here this is also my very first vampire fic! x3

Anory: …o_o Okay, that's it. Where's the arsenic."

Neko: NOO! -pounces on Anory-

Anory: -growls- You damn retched mother fu-muuh muhh! Fffuuuuuummmhhh!

Neko: -shoved the Millennium Rod in Anory's mouth- Please enjoy and new story.

Marik: Has anyone seen my golden rod?

Malik: Marik have you found it yet? I can't stay in this position for much longer!

Fangirls in finding: -dead from blood loose from there noses, foam still bubbling over mouths-

Star: Neko-mommy does not own Yugioh and sadly never will. But she does own me and Mama-Anory.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Language of The Night**_

(Language of The Night- Translation)

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the breezes sweeps by gently and all is right with the world.

Such is the logic for a four-year-old child.

Laughing, giggling and playing in his backyard, said child was belly-flat against the soft green and brown earth, appearing to be having the time of this childish life. The boy watched all of nature with wide, wonderment eyes.

Tweet… Tweet! Twee-twee-tweet!

Startled, the boy rose up, scanning about for the source of the frantic cries. His large eyes landed beside his sandbox, right under the tree, a little black bird flipped and flopped, trying to get up and fly. Most likely a new flyer, and its unlucky fortune landed it here, tangled up in the boy's yo-yo strings.

Gasping to horror the child rushed to aid the helpless bird only for it to struggle harsher, thrashing, trying to escape. Its cries grew more desperate as the toddler stumbled and feel to his knees before the frightened creature.

"Oh you poor thing."

As the child reached out to remove the netted-up string the bird lunged forwards the pecked his hand away.

The child gave a startled cried of pain causing the only adult within hearing to come rushing out.

"Yugi, what's the matter?" a fairly old man called, approaching the boy's side.

"I-I was j-j-ju-just tr-trying to-to help it…and-and it pecked me!" Yugi cried, holding his injured hand tight against his chest, his other hand rubbing it to try and sooth the stinging.

Looking down the old man gave a knowing sigh as he knelt down to one knee.

"No wonder it attacked you. It's trapped."

"But that's why I was trying to help it. It shouldn't have peaked me Grandpa," Yugi sniffled.

The elder gave a sighing 'hmm'. An action only one's with aged experience seemed to have adapted into a habited second nature. Leaning forward the older man placed a hand on the boy's back trying to calm him.

"Yugi, look at the bird and tell me what you see."

Whipping the remainder of his tears on his arm Yugi looking puzzled up at his Grandfather then down towards the still trapped black bird.

"He's stuck and needs help," Yugi started only to pout angrily at the bird. "But he pecked me when I was trying to help him."

The old man chuckled. "That was very kind of you, but did you stop to think of the bird before you acted?"

Confused, Yugi shifting his large amethyst eyes up into his Grandfathers darkened violet gaze.

"But that's why I was trying to help him. I did think of the bird. When I saw him stuck I wanted to help him out."

"You only thought of what _you_ thought was best for him," the grandfather stated softly earning him an even deeper look of confusion on the boy's face.

"It was right of you to try and help, but next time try and think as if you were in the bird's place," he spoke gently. "Size doesn't matter, though it make things a bit more frightening. But no, it was that the bird was stuck in a place it does not know and someone or something, that could hurt it was coming after it."

"But I would never hurt it. I was trying to help," Yugi strained to explain.

He would never hurt a living thing! It wasn't right. It was mean!

"I know that, but the little bird doesn't. All it knows it that it's stuck somewhere it does not know, can't get away and something coming towards it," Yugi's grandfather finished explaining. "I would be frightened too."

Looking back down at the shaking bird Yugi's eyes softened to small tears.

"I'm sorry little bird. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm really sorry."

The bird watched the boy; sitting on his legs, hands fisted upon his upper thighs, head slightly bowed and tiny tears sliding down his round and pudgy cheeks.

Tweet…?

"You should try helping him again, but this time take it slower. Show him you only want to help him not hurt him."

Sniffling and whipping the tears and remaining boogers away Yugi got on his belly and using his arms and legs crawled towards the trapped critter.

The bird starting flapping and trying to get away making Yugi stop his advances. The bird turned his fearful red eyes at Yugi, dreading what he'd do if he got a hold of him.

Softly smiling, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just was to help get the string off," he spoke gentle, not wanted to frightened the bird more.

Slowly and carefully Yugi managed to free the bird and the instant it was loose it took off into the sky. Leaving behind a happy grandfather and an oh so proud Yugi.

Over the next few years the same bird would come back and visit Yugi, as a way of thanking him. Yugi was overjoyed the bird had returned and never once did he try and capture it. His grandfather had taught him, leave nature where nature let it begin. The bird had started its life in the wild, so in the end its life would leave the same way. Or…so Yugi thought.

Nine-year-old Yugi Moto was just returning home from elementary school when he opened his bedroom door too see the black bird seated in the cloth nest he made.

Four years back Yugi's grandfather suggested he leave pieces of old fabric and cloth for when the bird wanted to visit he could make a nest and have a place to sleep. So Yugi did and it resulted in the bird crafting a nest on his bedside nightstand.

Currently said bird was seated deeply within his nest facing Yugi's bed, like always.

"Hey there Peck, didn't think I'd be seeing you for a few more days."

Yugi tossed his bag towards his desk before flopping down on his bed, releasing a heavy sigh.

"You're so luck Peck. You don't have school to worry about. Or there bullies like Ushio." Yugi groaned. "I wish I could fly like you Peck. Go where ever you want. Feel the wind on the face," a longing sigh heaved from his lightly curled lips.

"But that'll never happen," Yugi concluded, becoming depressingly crestfallen. "Anyway, you're offaly quick today."

Yugi shifted over, turning to face his friend.

"What's the matter Peck? Too many girl birds after you aga-" An icy chill shot up Yugi's body as his movement suddenly froze. Horror stricken, the pupils in his eyes constricted to almost nothing before his time-stopped stare instantly came alive with a shriek of sheer terror. Throwing himself from the bed to the floor, Yugi frantically crawled away as far as he'd go.

"Grandpa!" he wailed as the old man burst into his grandson's room.

Seeing his small form curled into something smaller his arms clinging to his legs that were bent in, crushing against his chest. His face half buried within his knees. Only his fear-stricken eyes, that shook with a means of trauma barely peaked out. Tears heavily running down his face as he huddling beneath the desk shaking.

The boy's grandfather wasted no time and rushed to his side.

"Yugi, what's wrong? What happened?"

"G-G-Gr-Gran-nnd-p-p-pa…" the historic boy tried to explain. "P-P-Pe-Pe-Peck…"

"What about Peck?" the old man tried to remain calm.

"B-B-Bl-Bla-ank…!":

_'Blank?'_ the elder mused, puzzled.

"Yugi, I'm going to go look at Peak. Can I leave you for a moment?"

Yugi crushed his knees closer, tightening his grips around his legs and nodded as he buried his head completely. He didn't trust his voice. He didn't want to speak.

His grandfather nodded his thanks before slowly rising to his feet to approach Yugi's bedside.

Cautiously, the old man made his way around to get the frontal view of the bird only to softly gasp, whimpering, "Oh no…"

From either sides and behind the bird appeared perfectly fine, but once looking directly at it…

Peck's black feathers in general seemed paler the normal, but his head was slightly slouched forward. His body, on closer inspection, was far to stiff. His chest never moved and his beak was jared an inch. Yet, it was his lukewarm red eyes that said it all. Said red were no longer, but milky white and blank of all emotion and life. Peak was dead, and yet he looked peaceful.

"Wh-wh-what h-hap-ppen-ed to-too hi-him?" Yugi's ragged and rough voice brought the man out of his observation.

Turning to his grandson, the elder got down on one knee before the child. Wrapping his arms securely around the boy, Yugi throw himself into his grandfather comforting chest. Welcoming any warmth he was willing to give as he let loose his grief for his lost friend.

Stroking the boy's back in a slow and soothing rhythm the old man gradually began rocking. Giving as much comfort to his grandson as possible.

It took quite some time before Yugi even was able to breath semi-normal again.

"He's gone, isn't he? Just like mom and dad…" Yugi whimpered pitifully against his elders shoulder.

The man remained silent. Knowing full well it would only re-upset the child. So instead, despite the painful loss Yugi had to know the heartwarming truth behind the birds presence of death.

"Yugi?" he began calmly.

Yugi didn't replay, but was able to end his crying and snuffles well enough to show he was listening.

Breathing out a heavy sigh he began. "Yes, Peak is gone, but you should feel grateful too."

"What?" Yugi pulled back with a loud squeak. Bewildered eyes stared up at his grandfather. How could he tell him to feel anything close to happy at his best and only friend's death?

Catching this the elder went on. "Peak was a wild bird Yugi. The simple fact you and him bonded so that he not only remembered where you lived, but also returned periodically is something amazing in itself."

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" the boy asked. His tears steadily drying, his eyes looking up into the old man's. Deep longing to know what he really meant.

This caused the elder to crack a faint smile.

"Simple me boy. The bird trusted you. Peck trusted you so much that instead of leaving for the winters he came and stayed here. And in the summers, when it was too hot he would come here to cool off. Or on really rainy days for a place warm and dry to rest. Even on stormy night he'd come here, but it was for you." The man couldn't help the light smile forming at his grandson's wonderment looking face. "And on nights when you had bad dreams you'd wake to him pecking your face." the elder stated.

"What I'm saying Yugi is, your bond with him was so strong that Peck's trust in you become so powerful that for his last moments alive he came all the way back here to be with you." he concluded. "Peck saw you as a brother and in his finally moments returned to the place which he felt most wanted. Most loved."

Yugi broke down at his grandfather' words. Yes he was heartbroken. And yes he would cry for the next few days, but with a slight smile to it all. For known, thanks to this grandfather he knew. Peck saw him as the brother he saw in Peck. He knew, deep down he would never get over his 'brother's' death. Yet, knowing he came here. Too his-there house. There room. Too 'his big brother' to say goodbye, oddly, for only a nine-year-old boy, he felt…relieved.

Knowing Peck loved him so gave him a strange feeling of…happiness.

The years rolled by as time went on, but never did a day go by where Yugi didn't think about his 'little brother' Peck. Ever day, on the anniversary of his death, Yugi and his grandfather would morn and pay there respects and ever day on the anniversary of there meeting when Yugi was only four-years-old and trying to help a stuck baby bird, him and his grandfather would celebrate wholeheartedly with what was Peck's favorite meal, talk about and reminisce about the "good-old-days" before finishing with a decent and calming stargazing that night.

Eight-years have come and gone since then. Yugi has grown well. Smart, kind, friendly, compassionate and, curtis of his grandfather's teachings, very in-depth wise. Well, as wise enough as a seventeen-year-old can be. Though a lot more so then normal.

Yugi, now said seventeen, has changed. His hair is fare more gravity defiance with its black star-like spikes tipped a mix between violent and amethyst. Golden blond bang's framed his face, one in particular bang in the center lolled freely over. His skin grew into a peachy-cream from his younger pale-cotton-like tone. His eyes though have changed the most. His frame wasn't built and his face still held some of it's baby-tone, but his eyes had grown practically, abnormally large. There massive sparkles of starry amethyst had grown brighter over the years along with a sheen of wisdom that even those of senior-age could easily detect. The one thing though that refused to change for him, regardless of how much he wished was his size.

Yes, Yugi was seventeen meaning he was in his second-year of high school, but his hight constantly deemed him twelve and a child by those whom which didn't know him. It deeply troubled him, but Yugi never allowed those emotions to show around others.

"Yugi!"

Said teen halted and turned. A bright and warm smile forming on its own.

A group of five teen rushed over to him.

"Yo man, what's the rush?" a male with a dark brown and a pointed fish-fin-like hairdo huffed catching up to the smaller male. His chocolate eyes shun with concern for Yugi.

"Yeah Yug'. You said you'd come with us t' the arcade t'day." a blond man whined. His honey-brown eyes attracted more light as he make himself look like he was to cry. A Brooklyn accent unmistakable to miss.

"Don't even try it puppy. Or have you forgotten it was Yugi who developed that puppy-dog-eyes look," sharped a cold yet soothing male towards the blond. His chilling blue gaze pointedly set upon the blond, his arms crossed in a signification of him being irritated. A clear frown of displeasure glued to his face, but Yugi knew better.

He knew those icy eyes could melt to warm, crystal pools. His irksomeness and unpleasantry was easily able to be flipped, and that frown of his, not as easy, but surely possible if done right could break into a wide and heart filling smile with an equal kindly laugh.

"Sorry Tristan and Joey, but I've got the nightshift today. I can't, sorry," Yugi informed his friend somewhat saddened.

"Aw, that's too bad. Maybe we could do something tomorrow then?" a shoulder lengthen brunet, the only girl in the group sighed slightly detected. Her cobalt-blue eyes looking rather broken at the news.

It was I bluntly clear she liked him, but Yugi just didn't feel the same. He had told her this many a times, but she still kept trying.

"Tea's right. We should all do something tomorrow. Maybe head over to Seto's place if he does't mind," the final group member announced. His voice was soft and tender as was his features. If his friends didn't know him, they'd most likely mistaken him for a girl with his long, slightly curled white hair, rich dull-white; not pale, but not really colored either skin and oh-so soft, lukewarm doe-brown eyes.

Said Seto gave the white-haired man a quick glare before giving a "Humph! What ever," and turning to leave.

"Awesome! Party at Seto's tomorrow!" Joey hollered enthusiastically earning a few stares from passerby's and a heated glare from Seto.

"That's fine Ryou. And sure, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. And Tea," The brunet straight when her crush called her name only to sigh and nod when he ask, "Make sure Joey doesn't get carried away."

"See you guys later!"

"You too Yug'! And be safe!"

"I will, thanks Joey!" And with that Yugi hurried home.

Upon reaching a game shop, one which Yugi called home he took note of a particular car before the shop's entrance. With a silent groan Yugi pressed forward, dreading the impact he would soon undertake.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" and not even two seconds after his greeting left his lips he was tackled to the ground, quite roughly, bring crushing tight in what one could only describe as the epitome of an 'actual' bear hug.

"Oh Yugi-darling! You're home I missed you so much." cheered a blond who's hair cascaded down to her mid-back. A paid or specks resting on the bridge of her nose.

Squeaking and gasping for breath Yugi vigorous tried to escape.

"Air….. Ra-… Rabecc-cca! A-a-air!"

Rabecca gasped sharply, releasing the air-starving teen as he crumpled to the wooden floor sucking in much need oxygen.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry Yugi. I was just to happy too see you." the girl slightly whined, as if about to cry.

Oh jeez!

"It's alright 'Becca." he stated softly due to still replenishing his lung supple.

The girl gave an ear aching squeal of delight before hugging the boy once more, though not a crushing hold.

"I'm so happy you're home. My grandpa said I could stay the weekend since he has to gone out of town durning then."

Yugi paled slightly.

"Where going to have so much fun!"

"Rabecca, I have work in an hour and I promised my friends I'd hangout with them tomorrow." he stated.

"What? You saying I can't come along with you?" she demanded, a mix of annoyance and sadness.

"Certainly not to work, and I don't think Seto would like you coming." Yugi stated.

"What does that ice-queen got to do with me spending time with you?" this time growling in annoyance.

"Well, for one we're hangout at his place tomorrow."

Rabecca started Yugi in the eyes for what seemed like forever before huffing, "I'm still going," and releasing him to rush back to where ever both there grandfather's were.

Yugi heaved a tiring sigh. "The day's not over yet and I'm already whipped."

The teen made his way upstairs, changed quickly, grabbed an apple and a pack of chocolate-filled panda cookies. "I hope Akana lets me spend some time with Star today." Yugi murmured to himself before rushing out with a "Later Grandpa, heading to work!" Then remembering the Hawkins were still there, "Bye Professor Hawkins, have a safe trip! See you later Rabecca!" and he was out.

Yugi working in a fairly decent part of the city. Not the best place he'd want to open a shop, but the kind of work he does, the location it perfect.

A decent sized store came into view. Unlike several stores within the city this one's exterior is completely built out of wood. The interior has a decent amount too, but one could never keep track with it's constant changing's.

Upon reaching the store, Yugi took note to was lay on display this month.

There was a silken red cloth laid out to keep the items clean. Spreading, its contents evolved around silver, emerald, sapphire and gold fabric sashes. A silver knife with a jagged curved at the tip and a bloomed rose fitted the handle to a complete mold. A few looking stones littered about along with golden and silver coins. A couple wooden carvings of wolves and dragons alone with painted statues of unicorns and fairies. A couple books lined the rims of the cloth covering the display counter. Each had it's own intricacies of symbols and pictures. One looking greek writing, but the text and book seem far more warn then normal, and the picture of a luxurious young women was painted on the cover. Though her hair was not hair, but looked like that of countless snakes.

Yugi made it to the door, looked up and sighed. "I really need to talk to her about changing that sigh." he murmured before opening and walking into the store with the title "Soul's the Toll" carved above the outer door, on the large and think slab of hanging wood.

Inside looked like something out of a Sci Fi movie. Bottles of dust, abnormally colored liquids, unnatural items that looked like claws, eyes, fingers, fangs and several others lined shelves. Old and tattered books housed a case in the back. Status, carvings, stones, gems, pendents and others accessories dawned a a few shelves and display tables. Tubes and bottles containing various amounts of liquid sat behind the counter, cased over behind lock and key. Some bones, dried body parts skulls and armoring with a couples weapons lay spiraled out here and there. Wether for creepy decoration of merchandise. The wood within looked old and aging, but was holding up try nicely.

The moment Yugi entered he took a deep breath, inhaling deeply before releasing heavily with a lulled sigh.

"I take it you like the scent?" a youth filled woman's voice ask him from the back.

Yugi smiled. "Yes, I do. I see you took my advice and added the Venom-Root?" Even though he spoke normally he knew she'd hear him as clear as if he were sanding beside her.

"Well that, among other things," she called back coming around the front.

"Do I dare ask what?" she inquired, playfully anxious.

His boss, roughly about his height with just few centimeters taller has lush, twilight-black hair that stretches to her mid-back. The tips lined in a rich blue-cerulean-blue. A pair of sideburn bangs hung and framed her long, but soft and round face. The tips the same blue. Her form was slim and frail looking, but Yugi knew better. If she wanted, he knew his boss had the strength to knock over a truck, at the least. He had yet to see her full strength and he prayed he never needed too.

Her feminine built however, was most definitely no small attribute. Slim waist, firm curves all in the right places, lean legs, fairly large buttock with equally large breasts, lushes cinnamon toned skin, and dainty looking hands. The abnormal qualities of her were her sharped nails for claws, pointed teeth as fangs, a long slender yet fluffy ebony tail tipped cerulean with a pair of long wolfish, fox-like cats ears, black tipped cerulean as well. The end of her strange appearance finished with a large black diamond mark on the center of her forehead. Her large bangs helped cover it, though also helped express the beauty of her enchanting sky-blue pools for eyes with golden pupils that constricted and dilated to that much like a cats.

She wore casual navy blue jeans with black shoes, not dressy though for 'certain' occasions Yugi knew of. A loose, short sleeve white blouse hung her upper half nicely. She had on a black satin ribbon tied firmly around her neck, dangling a rather beautiful orchid colored narrow-long stone. In her arms were three boxes.

"Only if you want to loose your past three days meals all at once." Akana replayed smugly. A fangy grin pulled her lips.

"Didn't think so," was Yugi's last comment to that topic. "So what's in the box 'Kana?"

"Well," she held up one with green writing he couldn't read. "This one's all centaur bones. This," she motioned to the one below it. "Is a collection of Basilisk venom, Imp livers and mermaid hair. And this," As she went to state what the third boxes contents were a rush of shining blue whipped passed them causing Akana to growl annoyed and Yugi to giggle softly.

"I'd love to see you handle her for a day and giggles like that," she softly hissed only causing Yugi to giggle more.

"Meew!" came an energetic mewl from behind Yugi before he was tackle the second time that day, but laugh wholehearted as he clung to the one that just pounced him as said attacker purred and licked his cheek lovingly. "Daddy!" it purred.

"Hello to you too Star." Yugi tenderly replayed as he pet the little critter's head earning an even louder purr of delight before he placed her back on.

Star stood to Yugi's knees. Her fur was a radiant deep blue. White tipped her forepaw's toes and her hind-paw's legs while silver cover the toes and forepaw's arms down. The same simmering color tipped her ever large and bushy tail and fluffed ears. Her eyes sparkled a starry silver with a pair of glittering silver wings. They looking like bat wings but with no bone base, just a kind of leather-like skin. A silver crescent mark dawned her forehead and around her neck a black string-like substance housing a silver hoop with a crimson stone dangling into the hoop's center. The necklace lay peaceful again Star's chest fur. The cat-looking creature was the size of a pure blooded maine coon cat, and she was only just a kit.

"Star, what have I told you about tackling Yugi?" Akana began scolding her. Star's ears instantly dropped and she curled her tail into her tightly, bowing her head some.

"I'm sorry Mama, but I just really missed Daddy." Star mewled.

"You saw him not even two days ago."

"But it's so boring here without him. You never let me do much because of the shop's items and the customers." she whimpered.

Akana sighed, knowing full well she had lost the battle. "Fine," she breathed in. "I'll let it slide this once. But if it happens again, you're grounded for a week young lady. Is that clean?"

"Crystal!" Star beamed, ears perked up and tail tip shushing happily.

Yugi again giggled. "I see you two have seemingly had a rough day."

Akana groaned, "Argh! You have no idea." She place the boxes on the counter, opening the one with teal writing.

"So, what's in that one?"

"Hm?" the humanoid creature sounded, confused.

"That box," Yugi pointed to said box Akana had just barely cut open. "Before Star 'attacked' me." he glanced towards the blue kit who smirk innocently.

"Oh, right," she turned back to the box. "It's just a few gems, crystals and a couple amulets and charms."

Yugi just nodded.

Akana took out a few wrappings of charm and amulets, turned and handed them to Yugi. "Place these beside the Vampire charter books would you?"

Again the tri-head nodded, happy to finally get to working. Yugi loved his job. Sure, at first it took him a while to get use it to, but after a few weeks he had grown fond of the place. Accustom to the bizarreness and wonderment it offered. He even grew attached to Akana as the older, though scary, sister he never had. Star though was different. He deeply cared for the little kit on a level deeper then siblings. In a way, he did consider her his daughter. Even though the near though of a child would normal traumatize any other teens, Yugi had grown to accept it. That and when he had started working it was he who had found her. Trembling, cold, hungry, hurt and alone within the alley beside the store. She really was but a kit then. Yet, if she still was a kit now that can only mean she was but a baby when he found her.

From the moment she saw him, his gentle and tenderness washed over her and she allow him close. It had taken a period of trial and errors with her but soon Yugi, Akana and Star had formed a bond. Strange and twisted, as it may seem, but they all loved each other and cared for one another deeply.

As Yugi was placing the last of the charms on there shelves his eyes caught sight of something. A book, but not just any book. Of all the books beside him his eyes had landed on one in particular.

"Vampire Courting, Mating and Bonding Rituals." he read softly. "Binding spells for Obedience and Protection included," was written at the bottom of the book. Curiosity getting the better of him Yugi pulled the book from the shelf and opened the cover. On the very first page it was blank with the exemption on one sentence in small text in the center of the page reading, "Exclusive: Council Ruling and Law Bindings."

Yugi turned the page to be welcomed to a fairly large table of contents. Skimming the list to curiously flipped to the said page.

Page. 136- Protection Actions:

Spells-

1. Plague:

This spell will render the vampire helpless to even get close to the casted. The vampire will become unwilling and undesired to be close. More often then not the vampire will flee from the casted, and either remain as far as possible not never return. Perfect to rid oneself of a vampire without the need for killing. Spell remains in place forever unless the caster vo-casts the spell themselves. To cast the Plague spell one will need a strand of hair from the chosen vampier along with a strand of hair from chosen one to protect along with a drop of one's blood.

Chant: Зуби гріха й тіні ночі, повернути мою кров зорі світло. Бейн всіх тих, кого шукати життя від життя, і бренд мою душу світлом пожеж.

(Teeth of sin and shadow of night, turn my blood to dawns light. Bane all those whom seek life from life, and brand my soul to fires light.)

Yugi silently hummed as he continued looking. The strange text unreadable to him, but it was only spells and chants that were in the language. As Yugi continued exploring the books wonders he remained unaware of sharp eyes watching him intensely.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of skimming the teen sighed, wondering what compiled him to even pick of the book. As he readied to put it back something slipped from the book's pages. Yugi's interest perked once more as he bent down to pick up the piece of paper. A rather ancient, stained, burning and somewhat crumpled piece of paper that looks like its gone threw hell and back. Several actually.

The paper, if one could call it that, was small and fragile feeling to the touch and instantly Yugi held it more gingerly as he examined its more-then-likely long-dead text. Sure enough it was the same text as in the book for chants and spells, though there wasn't much. Just a few lines in the form of two rather small paragraphs. What caught the teens attraction however was a symbol that looked to have been burnt into the paper. It looking like a cross with a loop at the top, but the part where its horizontal mark should be was replaced with a pair of slim but sharp bat-like, or dragon-like wings. There was a tiny hole in the center and its end resembled that of an arrow head.

Yugi gaze at the symbol for some time, seemingly transfixed by it.

"You seem to be oddly enjoy that book."

Yugi jolted out of his thoughts as he then realized Akana was standing before him. Her shape eyes catching the paper in his hand.

"What'cha got there?" she asked. A plotting smirk dawning her lips reveling a few fangs.

"I…" Yugi began. "I don't know. It fell out of this book." Akana gazed at the book then at Yugi, the paper, the book, Yugi then the paper again. Yugi could tell by her sudden silence that either she was plotting something devious, or something was actually troubling her about the papers sudden appearance.

"Let me see that?" she asked, well kinda more of a demand but Akana preferred to be polite then anything else. Only becoming aggressive when needed.

Yugi handed the paper over to the cat-like person and not a second later he heard a sharp intake of breath and a soft hiss seep from her vaguely parted lips.

Everything was quite. Not even Star was making a sound for she had instantly noticed her mothers sudden change. Nether Yugi nor Star spoke a word or move a muscle. There breathing became even quitter as they fought to remain soundless. Finally Akana spoke. Though there was a noticeable growl in the tone.

"Where did you get this Yugi?"

Worried he might have angered her somehow, maybe finding something she could have possibly hid years ago in that book. Now though, it was too late to fix it. Taking a deep breath, "I found it in this book," holding up the book so Akana could read it he continued. "I was going to put it back when this piece of paper suddenly slipped out. I honestly didn't even notice it was in there."

Taking a calming breath of her own Akana shifted her piercing gaze into the boy's amethyst depth.

"This is a will."

"A will?" Yugi questioned confused.

"Yes. And by the scent and texture of this paper I'm willing to say it's several centuries, even a few millennia ago."

Spiked, Yugi's attention was now fully hers. It was clear there was something about this paper that was either causing Akana to go into 'hunting-mode' as Yugi called it. For when something intrigued Akana she would stop at nothing to find it. Or, and Yugi deeply preyed he was wrong, she was worried. Though worried about what? He wanted to know but if Akana didn't want to tell she wouldn't. In time though she always spoke to Yugi. So he just had to be patient.

Again the raven haired woman sighed, trying to calm her nerves before speaking again.

"Yugi," her voice was soft and…nervous?

Looking up at her said boy watched her anxiously. Fearing for the worst, but, then again after being allowed into the world Akana and Star dwelled within, there were thing far worst then death that could worry him now.

Gazing deeply into her human brother's alluring, supernatural eyes Akana began. "Yugi, this symbol here," she pointed to the burnt in mark. "This is the symbol, the crest of the Ancient vampire lineage. The very first and true vampires to ever exist."

"It that a bad thing? I mean, you're looking kinda nervous."

"Well… It depends on the viewing point I suppose," she stated before shaking her head slowly. "Never mind that. The real issue is what this will says. Though, I haven't seen this texted in quite a dozen centuries." Akana pondered softly out loud. "I mean, with it being a dead language and all…"

Yugi looking startled at her statement for a moment before shaking it off. He often forgot just how old Akana really was. "So," he tried to clam the growingly tense air. "What does it say? I mean, I'm not an ancient-living fossil who can read the dead's tongues." he cracked a grin towards her earning him a swift yet playful jab on the shoulder.

"Just remember this 'ancient-living fossil' still have teeth and claws that can move about freely. That and I help retain your sanity." Akana purred the last line getting a glare from Yugi but it only achieved in him looking cuter.

"Don't make me nip or next cup of tea when you catch another cold." he warned.

Akana giggled nervously. "Okay okay."

The teen grin warmly, seeing the atmosphere had lightened.

Turning back to the paper in hand Akana began reading the dead language.

_**"Кров моя рідня не буде претендувати на все зсередини. Тільки раз в зв'язку він буде ковані крила зміни линька, і замінити крила крові. Істина повинна просочуватися з вуст зіпсованого перед світла і тіні і бути убитим.**_

_**В душі є ключовим. Сонце королівської настройки зробить вас вільними."**_

Yugi's eyes had glazed over blankly until Akana called him.

"Yugi you alright?"

"I would be if you could translate what you just said into a language I have knowledge of. Perforable one that still exists."

Akana chuckled softly, giving an embarrassed grinned. "Sorry…" she cleared her throat, glanced over the writing once more before repeated in it japanese.

"The blood of my kin shall claim all within. Only once a bonding's forged will the wings of change molt, and be replaced with wings of blood. The truth must seep from the tainted's lips before light and shadow both be killed."

"Within the soul lies the key. The royal setting sun will set you free." she finished.

"It sounds more like a cryptic treasure hunt then a will." Yugi stated.

"Well that's to be expected." Akana informed firmly. "The ancient royals had immeasurable power. So much so that there are no limits or weaknesses to have ever been noted, even to this day in records. Plus there treasure, what ever is usually was was for sure of immense value."

"Wow…" was all Yugi could say before Akana handed him the piece of paper.

Staring at it dumbfounded Yugi slowly shifted his gave to her. "What's-"

"It's yours now, as is that book," she instantly cut in.

"What? I… I can't! I mean, I-" Yugi stammered before suddenly being pinned to the wall just be Akana's fierce aura alone.

"Listen and listen well Yugi Moto, you are and have been the only human ever to posses such a vast amount of knowledge of the supernatural realm. And with this knowledge comes a rule." she informed him sternly. "You should know by now nothing involving my world happens by sheer coincidence."

"You saying…I was fated to find this of something?" the teen's curiosity was growing fast, but now so was is fear.

"No, not 'something'! You were!" Akana growled, implicating the seriousness of the situation.

"Have you ever wondered, that out of countless human out there, you were the only one draw to this place?" She didn't let Yugi respond as she continued, his perplexed expression deepening to concern. "I don't know what brought you here Yugi, but is seems you were fated to be here. Fated to meet Star and me and fated to find this will within this book. And now, it seems fate has made it clear. You are to find a vampire related to the royals and help them reclaim there heritage."

Yugi gasped. "What! Whoow whoow whoow whoow whoow!" he frantically shook his hands out, signally for her to stop. "Dragons, fairies, gargoyles, a few werewolves, I can handle that. I'm use to that. But… Vampires are on a totally different level all together! I mean… Even you've said they're-"

"I'm quite well await of my past words Yugi."

The boy swiftly feel silent at Akana's harsh snarl. He had never heard her so angry.

Sighing deeply Akana turned to the outside, sniffed the air then turned back to Yugi. "It's getting late, you should head home now Yuu-Yuu."

Yugi shot his head up. _'She just called me…'_ A smile slowly started forming on the teens face.

"Alright then. I'll see you at the normal Sunday time though right?"

"Three o'clock sharp mister. And if you're even an millisecond late, you'll be paying me a new starching post."

Yugi gazed at her, puzzled. "But I thought-"

"You better run Yugi. If you don't get enough sleep for Sunday, you'll be returning home with some rather large kitty claw marks." the cat-girl purred darkly cause a shiver to corse up Yugi's spine.

In a flash Yugi had his things and a few minutes later was out with a final, "See you Sunday sister. Love you Star! Bye!"

Akana watched the boy leave as a darkened cloud, like a flash, crossed her line of vision for but a moment and was gone. A sudden chill of foreboding dread waved throughout her whole being.

"Watch your self little brother." she whispered before closing up shop.

Sweatshirt on his back, hoody pulled over head, paper tucked in book and said book cradled underarm, Yugi had left the shop roughly five minutes ago, heading home.

It was dark, only a few street lights seemed to want to work here and there. No one was out surprisingly and it was eerie quite. Yugi didn't like it.

Skulking a few meters away and several feet up, a large, night cloaked figure gleamed narrowed eyes of blood ravenously down at its next victim to night.

_'Here I though those last four would fill me but then…'_ The figure mused as it inhaled deeply. Its chomps waters causing its eyes do glow brighter in desire. _'This one is all mine.'_ was the figures final though before as easily as it was there-it was no longer.

"Only a couple more blocks and you'll be home Yugi." the boy murmured meekly to himself, hoping it would help calm his woes. To no such luck.

It was then the back of Yugi neck hair shot up and a searing chill iced his veins.

Halting all moment Yugi stilled and listened. He listened for the sound of footsteps. The sound of something scraping against the concrete, the tar, the brick or wooden buildings, anything. He listened for any sort of breathing. Then he heard it…

Nothing.

That was seriously not good.

Yugi turned to bolt it home.

"Hello young one."

Yugi flew back with a scream, crashing his bum to the ground. He winced for a moment before the sound of chuckling drew him to why and what made him fall in the first place. There standing before him was a tall man. Build and very muscular with a light tanned skin tone. His almond shaped eyes gleamed dark brown as it looked like his long jet black hair was tied back into a ponytail then folded back up, clipped down again his head just like depicted in those feudal time warriors…

_'Oh God…'_ was all Yugi though before the man loomed over him.

"You really should be more careful. A kid like you out at these hours, not very wise. You could easily get hurt." the man grinned darkly.

Yugi quickly rose to his feet, backing up. "My grandpa always told me you'll never know what life has to offer if you don't take the risk." Yugi retorted, trying to sound brave.

"My my, this grandpa of yours must really be…" the man dragged on the word of a moment before growling, "Stupid."

It was then Yugi figured it out. Trying to gulp down his fears only seemed to enlighten the man before him. Or rather…

"Why now?" Yugi found himself asking, catching the man off guard.

"What?" he growled, clearly irritated.

"Of all the nights I've taken this path, why tonight did I have to get attacked by a vampire?" Yugi practically growled with fuming annoyance. _'If you can hear me Fate, you're messed in the head!'_

Though Yugi took no notice of the man's astonished shock. How the hell did this human…

"Hey kid?" the man hissed catching Yugi attention once again. "How the hell do you know what I am."

Yugi wonder for a moment, if he should tell him about the papered will or… That though however, was short lived when then man lunged, pining Yugi to a brick wall.

"I don't know how you knew, but I really don't care. You won't live to wonder about it."

Yugi, for some unknown reasoning, couldn't move. All he could do was squeeze his eyes tightly shut and await the pain he knew would come.

Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, sevente- Wait! What?

There was nothing. No pain. No pressure. No looming death.

Yugi braved a peek as he cracked open an eye too see another man standing before him with his back Yugi's only viewpoint of the newcomer.

He too was muscular, though ghostly white in the faint, pale moonlight. His hair reminded Yugi of his own with the subtraction of golden bolt bangs add in the man's that were shooting up. Taunting gravity's law to the extreme. His posture seemed to support an air of authority about this new man. Like he was to be seen higher then all others. Yugi wished he could see his face.

"What are you doing here 'Pet'!" the previous male hissed, fumed that the new comer had intruded on his meal.

"I should be asking why one of the _**Ін Янга**_ (Ying Yang's) are even here on _**Дракон острова**_ (The Dragon's Island). And in _**тінь крила**_ (Shadow Wing) territory no less." the new male nicely threatened the rival only getting a hiss in response.

Yugi was wide eyed. _'That language… It's the same Akana read from the will.'_ Yugi softly gasped. _'Oh dear God no! Not another one!'_

"My business here has got nothing to do with you. So leave!" the black haired vampire spat, bearing his fang.

The other though was not intimidated what so ever it seemed. In fact, if truth be told he seem quite…pleased.

"No." was the simply replay.

"Then die with that human!" And that was all she wrote.

Both vampires flung themselves at one another, an echoing clash boomed as the moment of there collation and from there… It was all fangs, claws and strength. Or…was it?

The attacker swung his claws but the tri-colored dodged with childish easy. He spun, bringing his fist down on the others head. A screech of pain sounded as the attacker slammed to the concrete but was back up in seconds, hissing violently, spraying saliva along the way.

"It this what you're going to kill me with? Not very dangerous." the challenger teased with a sly grin. His attacker only hissed once again before he threw himself at the tri-head.

He swiftly turned out of the way only to be knocked down, hitting the man-made ground hard. A harsh hiss, like an angered viper echoed from the challengers throat. Blood began seeping down his head, he looked up in time to see a punch coming and blocked it, along with a kick coming to his side at the same time.

All to fast the challenger let loose a sharp cry, blood spitting from his mouth as he screeched. Blood seeping down his chin.

Yugi, who had remained still through the short fight with what felt like forever gasped in horror. His look-alike had been struck in the stomach. Pools and pools of blood gushed out as the challenger tried to remain conscious.

"You…damn…"

"You really should revoked you honorable ways 'Pet'. Perhaps then you _might_ have lived." hissed the attacker, sinister delight shining in those death-brown eyes of his.

With a wile of pain he ripped out a small knife that resembled the shape of a willow-leaf. Blood coated it to the hilt, but Yugi saw something. The tip seemed darker then the blood, but how…

_'Oh no…'_ was Yugi's horrified muse before the wounded man feel the to the street, limp.

The standing vampire sighed contently. "Well, now that the trash it out," his eyes flashed to Yugi causing the boy to squeak. "I think it's time I-" A harsh gasp came from his lips in mid sentence as blood tickled from his cornered mouth.

"Damn…pet…" he growled before falling face done, dead. And hole in his back. Behind him, slouched was the tri-haired vampire heaving, looking much on the brink of death himself.

His gaze shifted in Yugi direction.

Flaming crimson locked with shimmering amethyst. Then with a hiss of breath the men feel forward. Unconscious or dead, Yugi didn't know and he didn't want to stick around to find out.

Yet as he rose to leave to stopped. Slow turning back his eyes landed on the vampire who has, still to his utmost confusion, saved his life.

_'Grandpa always taught me repay a kind action with one of equal kindness, but…'_ Yugi looked to that truly dead vampire that had tried to kill him, lay utterly motionless, blood still spreading out around him.

Sighing Yugi began making his way over to the one who saved him. _'If I don't help him I'd be like that guy,'_ Yugi's eyes veered to the dead man once more before returning them to his savior. _'At the very least I can make sure he's alive.'_

Approaching with extreme caution the teen leaned into the man. Indeed, he could be considered his twin. Though a far more sharp, dangerous and attractive twin, but still a…

_'Wait, what? Where'd attractive come into this?'_ Gazing down once more Yugi could not deny the man look kinda sweet when he was, hopefully, asleep.

Mentally shaking this thought clear the boy leaned in to inspect the vampire. So slowly, he would have missed it if he wasn't looking for any and all sighs, a faint, shallow sound, that of breathing was barely detected, but it was. He was breathing.

"He's alive," Yugi sighed. Not realizing he had been holding his breath.

As he looked back to the man something on the back of his right shoulder caught him attention.

He knew it was dangerous, but…

Slowly, and ever so carefully Yugi leaned over towards the man's right arm, lifting up the tattered sleeve to get a better look only to gasp as it eyes enlarged bigger, if possible, before shifting it gaze back to the man's face.

_'He has… The same symbol that's on the will.'_

Neko: -proud smiles-

Anory: I swear, on of these days I'll kill you.

Neko: Love you too.

Anory: -growls-

Anyway, that's the first chapter. Hope you found it interesting enough to continue to this point… -sweat drop- But, in other news… In regarding the symbol you, here: http: / fc04 (dot) deviantart (dot) net /fs50/f/2009/303/4/8/Ankh_Tattoo_by_AtrociousNothing (dot) jpg

And some images of Star (though old):

http: / nekoyasha12 (dot) deviantart (dot) com /gallery/12013400#/d292tze

http: / nekoyasha12 (dot) deviantart (dot) com /gallery/12013400#/d1iakvo

http: / nekoyasha12 (dot) deviantart (dot) com /gallery/12013400#/d1iakip

Though as for Akana's human form it's just a description. I needed to change some thing from the original form to fit the story. I might make a picture in the future, but who knows.

Please close in the spaces and replace the (dot) with actual . to get there link. If it does work right though the link will be on my profile page.

Lastly, the language used is Ukrainian, an evolved form of Gothic. An extinct East Germanic language that was spoken by the Visigoths and Ostrogoths. The major record of this language is the Codex Argenteus, a 6th century copy of a 4th century Bible oldest documents in Gothic date back to the 4th century. Gothic was still spoken in the Iberian peninsula in the 8th century, and the Frankish author Walafrid Strabo wrote that it was still spoken in the lower Danube area and in isolated mountain regions in Crimea in the early 9th century. It survived until c 1790 AD in the Crimea


	2. Why Me?

Star: Next chapter! Next chapter!

Neko: Yes Star, but sadly you're not in this one.

Star: -mopes-

Anory: Damn! Didn't know you liked to crush children's dreams there.

Neko: What! I'm only sating that cause this chapter is more Yami and Yugi interaction. You and Star will return in the next chapter.

Star: -cheers-

Anory: Suuuuuure.

Neko: -glares- I'll tell Malik you took his rod.

Anory: WHAT! That was you dammit!

Neko: -sly kitty smile- Yes, but your saliva it coating the ball.

Anory: -growls- You wouldn't dare…

Neko: You think I couldn't

Star: Uncle Malik! Uncle Marik! I found you magic wand! -runs off to look of Malik and Marik-

Anory and Neko: STAR NO! -pelts after Star-

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Language of The Night**_

(Language of The Night- Translation)

Yugi started at his demonic look-alike's shoulder a moment longer before coming to a decision.

'He saved me. So, he can't be all that bad. I hope.'

Carefully Yugi bent down to place the vampire's arm around his neck when he finally took noticed of something missing. Looking around he found the book he had been forced to drop when he first fell.

Looking at the man then the book and back Yugi gently placed the vampire back down and hurried to gather up the book. He quickly opened its cover and found the will still there.

Breathing a sigh of relief Yugi tucked the book firmly under his sweater before going back and helping the pasted out vampire.

"Try and hold on mister." he whispered as he began the slow trudge back home.

Normally it would take Yugi ten minutes to make it back home. Not counting his delay with the vampire that tried to kill him and add the one he dragged back home who saved him and it would come clear why it took Yugi forty minutes.

Silently Yugi unlocked the side door, toed off his shoes and began dragging the vampire up to his room.

Over and over in Yugi's mind he kept wondering if he was truly going crazy or if he was just to good natured.

Once inside Yugi went to lay the man on his bed when he remember his wounds. The teen instead lifted the man and headed back out into the hall and into the bathroom. He proper the man against the wall as he searched for the tools and disinfectant he'd need. Within moment the items were in his hands and he set to work on undoing the man's shirt.

To any normal person a situation like this would seem rather uncomfortable, but Yugi didn't even register the fact, instill he got the man's shirt off and- He had to clamp his hands over his mouth to keep from squeaking. There was a large gash in the man's stomach. The blood had long since dried, but it still looked horrid. The rims of skin lining the wound had turned a light shade of purple.

Yugi knelt down and got to work instantly. Dabbing cotton balls within disinfectant, washing the tainted flesh in hopes to help case the poison spread, cleaning the dripped blood from the wound as well on the side of his head before patching and wrapping the damage up.

It was only once he finished did Yugi finally notice and take in the man's exposed upper body.

His chest was firm yet soft to the touch and his abs were well defined. His hips curved smoothly without a single chip. Slim but well formed muscular arms attached to his semi-brood shouldered hung slouched in his sleeping state. His hands, though twice Yugi's size looked strange. Wearing calluses spotted his palms and fingertips and a scar trail led down his right bicep. Shifting to his face Yugi couldn't stop the blush that crept over his face. The man's face, thought hard and firm looking appeared quite tranquil and soft almost. A lone fang poked cutely out. His hair, to no surprise was ruffled and in desperate need of a brushing, but things like that could wait until later.

Lifting the man by his arm once more Yugi dragged him back to his room and placed him on his bed before rooming his boots. He grabbed one of his long, short-sleeve, violet t-shirts and carefully put in on the man before throwing the covers over him. The shirt clung tightly to the vampires figure m seeing as it was a size to small. This only caused an unscheduled heat to warm the teens cheeks. Taking a deep breath Yugi turned back to retrieve the man's clothes that consisted of a rather tight and raggedy black top and with an equally tattered leather jacket.

Once the clothes were acquired the teen returned back to his room. Placing the clothes on the floor beside the bed,Yugi pulled his desk chair to the bedside and sat there watching the vampire sleep.

For some time Yugi just sat there watching the man before a though entered his mind.

_'Vampires need blood to survive. Would that count for helping them heal faster too?'_ The thought, though disturbing, made perfect sense, but where…

Yugi gulped.

He couldn't tell his grandfather about this. It would send him into an a coma if not a early grave due to the shock, and Rabecca was completely out of the question. That just left him.

Yugi pondered through all the possibilities of animals, or maybe rushing to the hospital for-no. That initial-though was out of the question. No hospitals. It'll be hard enough getting his grandfather to understand it if and when the time ever came, but a hospital?

Taking a deep breath and looking at the man Yugi exhaled heavily before getting up to fetched when he's need. Moments later he returned with a pairing knife in hand.

Placing the blade on his deck he grabbed his chair, returning it back to its place before seating himself, propping _'his'_ now vampire book atop the deck.

"Alright then, lets see what I can find," he whispered turning his lamp on low so as on to disturb the slumbering creature behind him.

Opening the book Yugi took the will and placed it in the top drawer then turn his attach back to the book.

Flipping through pages Yugi pondered, _'Might as well start from the beginning.'_ He then turned the pages to the section titled "Laws in our Blood".

_'Not morbid at all'_ he inwardly groaned sarcastically.

Shockingly, yet ironic to the number there was only thirteen laws.

1. Only ever feed when needed.

2. Never kill without reason.

3. Mates are to become Bonded within a moons time or both will be put too death.

4. Fledgelings are too stay by there masters sides until there master deems otherwise.

5. Never make your presence known to humans.

6. Never insult, disrespect, cause or attempt to cause harm to the royal family. Such action will result in emendate death.

7. Any immense issues are to be finalized by the king. If there be no king of royal blood then a royal member directly related to the pervious king. If none then the next branch of royals are to ascend the throne.

8. No vampire in any way is to act in a violent manner of harm towards prisoners or others unless ordered by the king to do so.

9. Same sex mating is allowed, but the king must produce a legitimate heir.

10. Broken-Bonds results in immediate death.

11. Feeding off other vampires are allowed without killing and with the vampires consult, but it is prohibited to ever feed from the king.

12. Clan's are to remain within there own territories unless mating, seeking aid, trading or issue discussions. Clan's seen expanding into another's territory will be seen as a threat and a declaration of war. Vampires who fail to state a reasoning upon entering another Clan's territory will be killed on the spot.

13. Vampires are never to mate with humans.

_'Explicit, simple, and yet… If there are the laws, they what was with earlier? Something's just not adding up.'_ Yugi skipped the section involved the council and found himself at the section titled "Courting Rituals". Curious Yugi read on.

Vampires, when searching for a mate look for qualities themselves lack to find what's considered there other-half. Once a vampire emanates they've found there other-half one of the vampires must show there interest in the other with an attempt in pleasing them by behaving as there other-half would. If the other-half is impressed then the other-half preforms the same for it's other-half.

If both except each other then both vampires must prove there loyalty to one another in a show of immense beauty and courage.

When both have accepted the other's faithfulness each must exchange a personal item of there as a token of there affection. If they each accept then they are seen as a Courted-Pair.

Yugi wondered what 'immense beauty and courage' could be show to establish something as precious as deep trust. Not coming to anything he turned the page to the next part "Courted-Pair Matings Rituals" and blushed.

_'Maybe I shouldn't read this one…'_ he stated as she turned to the next part "Blood Bonding Mates as One". It didn't should so bad. So the moment Yugi turned the page he flamed red at the first line he read.

The bond must be established at the moment of the mating-pairs first intimate orgasm so that there share of intimate scents, body scents and blood scents can be mixed and merged into one correctly.

_'Okay! Bad idea!'_ Yugi screamed mentally as she quickly but quietly shut the book and place it in the drawer with the will before heaving a sigh.

The teen started to wonder if what he was doing was right or not. Then his mind went back the that symbol and then the vampire asleep in this bed. _'Could he be a decedent of the royals?'_

A few moment's later a horsed groan was heard and large amethyst eyes flew to the side as crimson light were slowly coming back to life.

The man coughed a couple time, clearing his throat wondering how he was to get back before sunrise when…

_'A bed?'_ His mind became instantly alert only to then register he no longer wore his own top half cloths, but a rather snug purple shirt. _'What the hell!'_ He was about to rise when a soft voice spoke out.

"Are you alright mister?" Yugi asked, slightly fearful. He didn't want to just barely escape one vampire killing to only to be killed by the vampire that saved him.

Fiery red eyes shifted to amethyst and in the sudden moment the man felt a startling air of calm but he refused to lower his guard. Especially to a human. He tried to rise when a sharp stab of pain burned from it gut and up to his chest causing him to hiss and fall back. Yugi was to in feet in an instant and by the man's side.

"You shouldn't move to much yet sir."

"Wh-what did you…do to me?" the man hissed. If this human did anything to him he'd make sure to make his death even more painful then he had planned.

"You were injured earlier by that other vampire you killed. I dressed your wounds, but you shouldn't more for a while."

The vampire, to say he was astonished by the child's unwavering lack of fear in mentioning vampires was a complete understatement. "What did…you do?" he demanded to know.

"I told you. I just cleaned your injuries and patched you up." Yugi stated once more. He figure the vampire must be worried he did something to him. He could understand that.

It was then Yugi noticed the man subtly licking his lips as he continued to watch Yugi with those piercing red eyes. Predator eyes, urging for food.

_'I see.'_ With out word Yugi turned and grabbed the knife in one hand and the chair in the other.

"What are you d-doing?" the man demand, on high alert as the boy placed the chair beside the bed. It was then his red eyes caught sight of the knife. He hissed harshly, baring his fangs in a warning.

Yugi unsheathed the blade as the vampire hisses grew darker.

"Oh knock it off will you. Do you want to die?" Yugi gave his own mock hiss in his words.

The man fell silent. Didn't this human plan to kill him with that knife? Why wouldn't he? It's the perfect opportunity. He's weak and defenseless right now. This human, no matter how fragile, could easily do him in.

_'Well, I guess I've had a somewhat decent life,'_ the man though before his eyes wider in sudden urge of sheer thirst. Veering his burning gaze back to the human the vampire was astonished.

The boy had place the blade to his left wrist. It being so sharp caused a tiny nick. One only a creature that thrived on the life-liquid would detect.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled. The vampire's voice now low and husked.

Yugi looked up at the man. Clearly seeing she shock. This only caused Yugi to smile lightly.

"You need blood to heal. And now more then ever since that vampire stabbed you with a poison tipped blade." he answered softly.

"But-"

"Why don't you get some food in you first, then rest to heal up and after will play 'Answer me this' later," and with that Yugi slit his wrist causing blood to weep heavily from the slice.

The vampire's scene erupted. The boy's blood smelt delicious before, but now, out in the open… It smelt so…divine. So intoxicating the dark being swore he'd go insane. Just how can a human smell this good?

Yugi began leaning forward, "All I ask it that you stop when I say."

The man, barely hearing the boy nodded, his red orbs locked hungrily upon the dripping fluid.

Placing his leaking wrist before the vampire's mouth Yugi watched as the man seemed to operate on autopilot. Slowly his lips parted as he decanted on Yugi's offered wrist. Just as steadily as the opened his lips closed around the wound. The teen was surprised at how warm the vampire's mouth felt on in skin. He fought to suppress a gasp.

The vampire couldn't believe it. The boy was willingly giving him his blood! And he tasted so…heavenly! With each suckle of blood the vampire downed he, unbeknown to himself, moan rather loudly against Yugi wrist. His eyes closed as the luxurious blood seemed to sooth him and erect a deep sensation he had yet to experience with feeding. He just could help by moan with each gulp he downed. The taste was beyond describable!

A deep crimson struck across Yugi's face as the vampire continued to moan. With each drawing he took Yugi felt something. It was almost as if it was a lock. A caged pressure of some sort around his heart and each time the vampire drew more and more blood he could feel that the pressure around build. Slowly Yugi's vision began to blur as his mind began to mist with the faintest of dizziness and so some reason warmth too.

"Okay, that's enough," but the vampire didn't seem to listen. Yugi's heart insanely picked up. "P-please…?" He was becoming far to dizzy now. The warmth now dispelled as he was loosing to much blood.

The vampire completely detached himself from the world, his own focus was on the sheer delicacy he was feasting upon. He felt something try to pull him meal away and he growled, tightening his grip. He had tyne urge to bite, to grasp this treasure firmer, but for some reason beyond his understanding he didn't.

Yugi softly squeaked as the painful hold on his arm now. _'I'm going to die. The vampire who saved me...I saved in return is going to kill me.'_

In one final and weak attempt Yugi placed his free hand to the back of the vampire's neck. Instantly the man stopped.

"P-pl…please….?" was all Yugi could get out before falling forward and passing out.

The vampire watched closely as the human who willingly gave him his own blood, allowed him shelter within his own home…

The man sighed and with a bit of renewed strength, yet clearly unwilling, pulled himself from the now pale arm and grabbed the boy up on the bed towards himself. He laid the child's head on the pillow and covering him with what remained of the sheets.

Looking down at the open cut on the boy's wrist the vampire brought the wound to his lips and gentle slid his tongue over the self-inflicted wound, healing it instantly. The child softly moaned in his unconscious sleep. This caught the man's attention. He licked over the spot where the wound once was earning him another low moan from the boy.

Grinning deviously at this new found information, the vampire was about to try something else when the heavy weight of exhaustion finally caught up with him. Looking once more down at the human boy beside him the vampire couldn't help wonder, just what was going through the child's mind when he choose to save him. He had many question to ask the human, but knew that would have to wait until tomorrow night, when he woke.

Shifting so he himself was comfortable and vampire laid down. Despite feeling rather vile for resting beside a human. He readied to sleep anyway when the boy moved closer, curling up into his chest.

Stiffening he glared flamed daggers down at the human, desperately surprised at violent hiss. Thinking this action would force the boy away despite him sleep, but rather it seemed to have an unintentional opposite affect.

Yugi 'hmm' contently, snuggling closer before sighing a dream-stated "Nite…" which then he was no long connected to reality.

_'Just fucking great! I'll never be able to wash this human stink off for a whole month!'_ Boring his crimson gaze sternly upon the child he tried to think up some way to get the kid off him. A low growl rumbled from the man's throat a few moments later with nothing. _'Damn it!'_

Concluding there was nothing that could be done, seeing as he was still to weak and far more tired now, the vampire finally laid down, growled all the way.

_'Tomorrow is going to be the worst time of my eternal existence.'_ Closing his eyes, quicker then he would have liked. _'If too night doesn't trump it.'_ The vampire soon feel into a deep sleep.

Hours pasted and the sun rose. Few more hours went by before Yugi slowly began to stir.

Fluttering his eyes open, he quickly noted something and groaned softly.

He felt nauseous along with a slight headache.

As Yugi went to get up he froze in the movement when he felt something beside him, but more alarming something wrapped around his waist. Looking, his breath hitched at the slight of another man in bed beside him. The man could pass as his twin beside his- And then it came back.

Late night. The will in the book. Akana's warning. The vampire attack. The vampire that helped him. Him helping the…

His eyes enlarged as the amethyst pools darkened lightly with fear as full realization dawned on him.

_'I slept next to a vampire…'_

Before anymore could be pondered vigorous clicking was heard from Yugi's door followed by and harsh bang then a migraine helping cry. "Yugi! You awake? You said we would hang out today."

When no answered came a round of bangs sounded before a call of "Rabecca, let Yugi sleep. He got in late last night."

"But Mr. Moto he said-"

"Despite what was said too you I'm saying to let him sleep."

"But-"

"Now go down stairs and find something too do until Yugi wakes up." The tone Yugi heard his grandfather using meant he left no room for debt. Before he knew it he heard Rabecca grumbling, heading down stairs followed by the sound of his grandfather.

Sighing in relief Yugi quickly then looked down at the vampire who, might I add, was able to sleep through the whole racket.

Lightly chuckling Yugi carefully removed the man's arms from around himself then proceeded to get changed for the day ahead.

As he finished dressing his eyes turned to the digital clock before a low groan drifted into the room. _'It's only eight-twenty. Why would she wake me so early in the morning? Wait… Morning?'_

Yugi's vision cut straight back to the bed just in time to see breams of sunlight lighting the vampires arms, neck and cheek.

Clearly thrown off guard Yugi steadily approached the undead man. His eyes growing in size in wonderment.

Not only was the sun not burning the man, but he seemed to be…enjoying it. What with the slight smile on his lips. The sunlight gently caressing his moonlit-pale skin. Though, in the light Yugi could see a faint shade of tan underneath. His eyes, even in sleep held a seeming aura of danger. Yet, he looked so peaceful, so tranquil so…cute?

Yugi flushed a light pink at the though. Sure the man was clearly very attractive, but he was a vampire for gods sake!

_'What in the world are you think Yugi? You're a human. He, a blood-sucking, soul-damned, un-living vampire! So what if he's got nice muscles, or a soft chest, or a handsome face, or breathtaking and beautiful eyes or-'_ Yugi mentally gasped. _'Ah damn it! No!'_

The sound of shifting fabric drew Yugi's attention back firmly to the vampire.

Slowly the undead creature's blood eyes opened only to become confused then alerts when he saw the human boy.

In one swift motion, too fast for the human eye the vampire was out of the bed and pinned Yugi to the far wall by his throat.

Yugi gasped, throwing his hands to his clutched neck but this action only causing the vampire to hiss threateningly.

"Where am I and why are you here?" the man hissed.

Yugi tried to speak but gasps and faint coughs were his only sounds.

The man growled, clearly impatient for an answer. "Tell me human or I'll snap your neck," he growled. His crimson orbs burning with irritation.

Finally Yugi was amble to horse-out "A-a-ai-air…"

Understanding the vampire instantly dropped Yugi to the floor without a care in the world, allowing him to gingerly cradle his neck as he heaved and coughed to regain his breathing. The heated look though never left the man's red gaze.

It was only a few moment later when the vampire growled. "Now tell me," he ordered.

Breath somewhat steadied, Yugi kept his eyes to the floor. "You're…in my…house…"

Glaring more harshly down that the boy, "Why am I here, human?" he growled.

Taking in one more deep breath to finalized his sturdy lungs Yugi answered, "You were injured fighting another vampire last night. I knew if I left you you'd die. So I brought you back home with me and patched up your wounds."

"Then explain too me why I feel no residual affects from the night before? If your claim is so true," the vampire sneered.

"Blood," Yugi stated catching the vampire off guard, but he took no notice of the man's surprise. Yugi kept his eyes to his wooden floor. Not wanted to seem a challenge to the man or threatening in anyway. He knew vampires, if cornered or angered to far were more like wild animals then any other creature. So Yugi kept his head down to display he wasn't trying to over shadow the man and his eyes downcast or veered elsewhere to show he wasn't trying to challenge the creature. "I gave you some of my blood the other night to help heal you faster."

His blood gaze stared down that the boy, a look of suspicion yet astonishment.

"What is your name, human?"

It when then Yugi rose to his feet, looking the vampire in the eye. He acknowledged the vampires strengths and power, but this was his house and he was not going to flat-out submit to another with his own domain. Yugi needed to state some authority.

Crimson clashed heatedly with amethyst as Yugi stated, "I said we'd play 'Answer me this' once you were well. And I'm not changing that."

The vampire growled at the boy. How dare this human attempt to order him? A vampire whom could kill him with no afford whatsoever. And yet, the man couldn't help feel impressed by the human's boldness. Stupid and foolish yes, but bold all the same.

The man gave any the low growl but Yugi took no notice of it. "Now, lift up your shirt."

"What?" he spat. Impressive human courage or not he was not undressing for anyone!

Yugi sighed. "Would you at least pretend to be civil? I'm just checking to see how the wound is doing. After all you were stabbed in the stomach with a poisoned knife."

With that Yugi advanced on the vampire and in a single, swift motion lifted the t-shirt he had place on him the other night and peeked behind the bandages to inspect the wound.

Saying he was taken aback by the boys outgoingness was a clear understatement.

Within moments Yugi pulled back and sighed, looking content. "Your wound looks to have closed nicely over night. You'll be able to remove the bandages later on tonight, though it might leave scar."

Turning, Yugi took sat on the chair.

The vampire watched the boy, curious to see what this unpredictable human would do next. Only when shimmering amethyst glanced his way did he snap out his gawking state he didn't realize he was in.

"Well, as promised I'll answer what question you'll have to what I know. Only if you do the same."

The vampire's eyes swiftly hardened as he stared at the boy.

It was silent for a while until, "I promise nothing." the man huffed crossing his arms over his chest, leaning his back agains the wall he had had Yugi pinned up to a moments ago. Though Yugi only smiled.

"Fair enough. Would you like to sit?" Yugi motioned to the bed across from where he sat.

"I'm perfectly content standing," he bit back harshly. Feeling slightly, if it could ever be possible, intimidated by this human child.

"Very well," Yugi turned the chair so it faced the vampire who stood on the other side of the room. "So, what do you want to know?"

Eyeing the boy for some time the man finally began. "What is your name?" His deep baritone voice sounded, firm with a slight warning.

"Yugi Moto." the teen answer casually. "And yours?"

The man pondered for a moment before glaring at the teen. "Yami," he stated darkly. As if saying his name out loud with startled the boy.

Yet, Yugi only nodded, a kind smile on his face. "Nice too meet you Yami."

Yami narrowed his gaze some. "You don't seem frightened or even the lease bit concerned about being in the presence of a vampire. Why is that?"

Yugi took a moment to think. "Well, I guess you could say that's because I live in the realm's of reality and mythology."

An arched brow stated Yami confusion before Yugi continued. "I know a lot about several creatures human's label as myth or supernatural. For instance," he rose a finger. "People and stories say fairies sprinkle there 'fairy dust' from there wings and either wishes come true, puts you too sleep or allows one to fly, but none of that is true. All fairies have this 'dust', but it doesn't really do anything. It's just like flame sparks of a fire. It follows it until it fades but does nothing to or for the fire. It's just a fade-able trail."

Yami looked at the human, wide eyed. _'How does he know so much? And where did he learn it all from?'_

"Now for you," Yugi began throwing Yami from his musing. "Why was that vampire attacking you last night? I mean, I know vampires are very territorial, and yeah most likely you two were fighting over who would have me for dinner," If Yugi had looked up he would have seen Yami's face frozen in shock. "But it seemed much more. More…personal I guess. And why'd he call you a pet?"

The moment Yugi looked up Yami broke his look of shock to force one of annoyance with a dangerous glare.

"You ask to much human. You should know your place." the darker growled.

Yugi only sighed. Figuring he wasn't going to get an answer to such a personal question right off the bat.

"Fine. I'm sorry. But then can you at least answer me one simple question?"

Stone crimson narrowed darkly. "It depends."

Taking that as his queue, "Where did you get that mark on her right shoulder?"

Yami was straight up in a flash, eyes blazing. "That's none of your damn business." he snarled causing Yugi, for the first time he's seen the child to cringe and appear frightened.

"Sorry. I… I just wanted to know if… Well, if you're a descendent of the royals is all. I didn't mean too-" Erupting, furious eyes scorched into Yugi's trembling amethyst.

Yami was before the boy, faces mere centimeters apart. A sinister growl rumbled from within Yami's throat, his fangs slightly peering from the crake in his open mouth.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

The hissing growl and murderous glare was making Yugi's body shake.

"I-I…I-the… Mark… Royals, I-" stammered the poor boy before he was roughly grabbed by his arms and shaken slightly.

"What do you know about the royals?" Yami spat. "How the hell did you come to even know about them? A mere fucking human!" he roared the last part a bit too loud. Yugi hoped his grandfather and Rabecca didn't hear.

"In… In a book… I-"

"There are no records excited of them. You have one more chance." Yami cut him off, warning as he rose a hand, claws instantly flexed longer with razor persuasion.

"No, you don't understand. In-in a book I f-found a-" again Yugi wasn't permitted to finish as Yami's claws were then pressed to his throat. Small trickles of blood slid from the tiny punctures.

"Wrong again human. You will die for your lies."

"The will! It was the will!" Yugi yell in a rush, hoping to stop the vampire from killing him. His eyes were squeezed shut, his body tense and cringed.

When nothing happened for a good couple minutes Yugi braved a crack of an eye to open, only to see Yami starting at him. The vampire's eyes had gone behind what he could have imagined his eyes would widen. His mouth was ajar wide in a silent gasp and pure bewilderment housed his entire expression.

Slowly Yugi uncurled himself, looking uneasy at the vampires intensive state of shock.

"Yami…?" Yugi softly called.

"Show me."

Despite the low volume of his voice Yugi heard his silent and unsteady demand. Slowly and carefully Yugi began to pry Yami's other hand from his arm seeing as his clawed hand had already been withdrawn.

As Yugi turned towards the desk he felt a painful grip on his wrist causing him to squeak before a menacing growl vowed, "If you're lying, I will guarantee the pain you will endure will be of such intensity you'll be groveling at me feet, pleading for death as mercy."

As the words iced his blood and rattled his terrified body, in his mind Yugi knew he had nothing to fear.

Reaching for the drawer he had hidden the book, Yugi steadily took it out and placed it on the desk. A silent gasp came from behind him.

"The Book of Beginning."

Yugi wanted to asked Yami what he meant but figured he would once he had proven his truth. He then returned to the open drawer and pulled out a decrepit piece of stained pale yellowish-red, burned and rumpled paper. Carefully he turned back to the still shocking Yami.

Holding out his hand Yugi smiled lightly. "Here."

And with that Yami's eyes snapped from the book to the aged paper. Taking it gingerly from the boy he proceeded to examine it only to gasp, this time much louder before falling to his knees.

Yugi rushed from the chain to help Yami stay up right.

"Yami, what is it? What's wrong?" He didn't know the vampire and quite frankly was a bit nervous to get to close, but something urged him on.

"This…" Yami began, shaken. "Thi-This really is…. Real." He stated the last part gazing towards Yugi.

"Well, that's what Akana said."

"Akana?" Yami snapped back, glaring towards the boy. "You've shown this," Yami emphasized the word 'this' with deep importance. "I other humans?"

Sighing Yugi lidded his eyes. It was way to early for all this drama. "First off, please stop hissing? I know if you wanted to you could have a decent and normal conversation. Yes I'm a human, but it seems you want information from me. So I'll ask from this point on to try and reframe from hiss, growling and especially shouting."

"Why's that?" Yami hissed, just in despite of the boy.

"For the hisses and growls, they're fraily annoying." He stated getting a glare from the vampire. "You're trying to be intimidating with me doing that, and quite honestly all it's doing is making yourself appear childish to me."

Yami growled before cutting it silent, leering at the boy.

"And as for yelling, my Grandpa is downstairs along with a friend of mine and I really don't want them knowing you're here."

"Fine," Yami huffed. "Now about this…Akana?"

"She's nothing you need to worry about." Yugi informed only getting narrowed eyes from Yami.

"You have no need to worry Yami. Akana's not only my most trusted friend she's also not human."

This through Yami's mind for a couple loops.

"I'll let you know some other time, but for right now, despite me wanting to continue this conversation I do need to go." Yugi rose to get up only for Yami to veer into his path.

"Go where exactly?" he demanded, a faint growl tickling his throat, his arms cross once more.

"I need to go eat then get ready too go out with some friends."

The vampire's eye twitched at the mention of 'friends'. No doubt more humans.

Sensing what Yami was pondering Yugi sighed, "No Yami, they don't know nor will I tell them about the will or you. They don't even know about my 'double' life."

Slightly surprised by Yugi's observation Yami, for the first time grunted a delicate chuckle. "And just what am I suppose to do while you're gone? It's still daylight."

The last statement brought back something to Yugi's attention.

"Hey Yami, don't vampire burn up in the sun?"

Alert by the boys sudden interest on a method of vampire killed Yami glared, "What's the reasoning you want to know? Are you plotting a way to kill me now?" his eyes hardened at his young, human look-alike.

"No, I was just curious is all. Earlier, before you woke up you were in the sunlight and nothing happened." the teen answered casually with a hit of amazement, unknown of the vampire's astonishment. "I was just wondering if royal vampires were immune to the sunlight is all but I guess that's too personal. Sorry."

Yugi took the will from Yami's hand, placed in behind the cover of the book then put the book back in the drawer before raising to leave.

"Since you're stuck here until nightfall you should rest some more so you're back to full strength. I wouldn't want to passing out on me." Yugi smiled reaching the door.

"Oh, and Yami," called vampire turned to the boy, seeing a look of….concern? "Please don't over do it and just rest." With that the teen unlocked the door and left.

Yami watched the boy leave, more questions flooding his mind then he had ever though possible, along with several emotions twisting within him.

Taking his time, the vampire made his way to the bed. Just as he was about to settle do to resume resting a though crossed his mind. _'Why the hell is it so easy to talk to that human boy and why the fuck am I obeying him?'_

Anory: -growls- I fucking swear you're going to be the death of me.

Neko: But then that would be an act of suicide.

Anory: -leers


	3. The Eye

Neko: Not much to say here except that there's no YamixYugi interaction here. It's just an informational chapter to help progress the story along.

Anory: So in short; A filler chapter.

Neko: No! This chapter is actual quite vital for the next chapters events to be understood.

Anory: Riiiiiiiiight. And I suppose my existence it vital in saving all life in existence? -sarcastic grin-

Neko: Actually… -nervous sweat drop-

Anory: -concerned- What…?

Neko: …You are. Or Life's sheer destruction.

Anory: 0.o…?

Star: On with the story!

"Yugi!" came the boy's returned headache in the form of a blond teen girl.

The tri-head inwardly groaned. "Morning Rebecca."

Rebecca rushing into him, giving a bear crushing hug. Yugi's only response was a high squeak in protest. However that's all that was needed for Solomon to intervene.

"Alright you two, it's to early in the morning for such noise. Yugi," the elder man addressed him grandson. "A batch of pancakes are waiting for you downstairs in the microwave. Eat your breakfast then come help me with some boxes before you head out, would you?"

Yugi smiled, "Sure Grandpa," as he rushed pass the old man into the kitchen. All the while hearing Rebecca complying to why Solomon didn't make her any as she had eaten a bowl of cereal prior to his cooking.

Swiftly the teen stole the round, flat-breaded, cakes from there hiding place, snatched his special bottle of syrup and the shaker of vanilla-cinnamon from the spice cabinet before settling down to eat. A set of utensil already layer out for him.

A cheeky smile spread his lips wide, pushing his cheeks out as he sprinkled the vanilla-cinnamon on his three pancakes then added his syrup which caused a small pool to expand around the cooked goods base. His mouth watered as the scents of the sweet dust and the slight spice of his bark-red syrup. It glimmered a odd sheen in the light and appeared a bit to thick to be store branded.

Giving a final "Hmm," of satisfaction Yugi then dug into his food and sighed contently once his tongues senses tasted the lush flavor of his morning meal.

While Yugi's focus was on eating another's focus was on him, silent vigilant.

It only took seven minutes for Yugi to finish and clean his place before heading into the Game-Shop part of his house.

"Grandpa?" he called out but there was no response.

Looking around Yugi was about to call out again.

"Over here my boy," Solomon whispered.

Turning Yugi gazed on puzzled as he watched him grandfather slowly ease his way out from behind the counter looking a bit to alert as his aged hands clung to a small box that was wrapped rather tight looking.

"Grandpa," Yugi began humorously at his grandfathers behavior as he approached the elder. "What in the world are you doing?" but instead of an answer the teen expected to be playful and full of life, Solomon's aged, pale violet eyes sharpened and hardened there stern cold gaze on Yugi. The boy couldn't stop a chill from running up his spin at the look in the grandfather's eyes.

"Yugi," Solomon's voice had grown heavy with seriousness and hush with secrecy. "Did anything happen last night?"

Taken aback by his sudden question Yugi stated in light awe at the old man for a moment before, "Nothing out of my normal evenings Grandpa." It wasn't a completely lie. Yugi's nights were usually always consisted of some supernatural incidences. Though they were always friendly or nonaggressive as they knew well of the boys place in Akana's shop.

Solomon's eyes slowly narrowed at his grandson before sighing.

"Here," he handed Yugi the wrapped package.

"What's this?" the teen asked curiously, eyeing the concealed box.

Solomon slowly turned back around to head back to work. "Have fun Yugi. Don't be out to late."

Confused by his grandfather's sudden abnormal behavior Yugi called out to him to ask what was wrong.

"It's your inheritance. I feel you're ready now, Yugi." Solomon cut in calmly as he finished saying his grandson's name he turned a corner and was gone, leaving a stung and oh-so-confused Yugi in his wake.

Before the boy had time to act he was roughly tackled and dragged out the door by an overzealous and previously forgotten blond.

As the two neared the Kaiba Mansion Yugi long since stashing the small package in his pocket, but his main concern was his grandfather right now. What was wrong with he old man? He seemed fine before breakfast and even high spirited. What could have causing his normally jokeative and always cheery grandfather to become so serious and foreboding?

Yugi hadn't had the time or the option to ask before he was harshly dragged away and out his house. All when while Rebecca went on nonstop about how she wanted to live in a nice fancy house with hundreds of flowers all about. How, where, and when she wanted to get married, how many kids she wanted, what some names she had chosen, what sports or activities she wanted her kids to do. The sound of her voice went on and on and as much as Yugi tried to drown her out it became kind of difficult when ever two seconds she would tug his arm roughly to the point of flinching pain.

Yugi was never more happier to see the Mansion as he rang the buzzer three time in the row before giving it a single, swift millisecond buzz at the end at the gate.

Without addressing through the intercom the gate just suddenly clicked open. Yugi couldn't suppress a knowing smile. He and Kaiba had agreed if they should ever meet at his mansion for anything that they come up with a type of 'password'.

Entering the massive grounds Yugi still marveled at the large spread of vegetation and wild flowers. Rebecca began naming what flowers she liked and wanted to add to her future garden when she got a place.

Reaching the door Yugi pounded his fist on the massive wood one before gibing it a single kick then rasping two normal knocks.

Rabecca watched, appalled by her Yugi's manners, and just as she was about to lecture him the door swung open revealing an energetic blond with golden-honey eyes.

"Hey Yug'! You made it-" Joey stopped his greeting at the sight of Rebecca clinging to his best friend's arm like it were her lifeline. A possessive glare poised deep in her blue eyes.

"Uh, Yug'," Joey pointed down at the clinging blond questioningly. "What's with-"

"She-"

"I go where ever my Yugi-kins goes!" Rebecca huffed heatedly in a manner stating she was not leaving.

Puffing out a tired sigh Joey just ushered them in.

Entering the living room Yugi noticed he was the last to arrive.

Seto sat comfortable at one end of the two seater dark blue love couch. The other end showed it had been currently, clearly occupied. Tristan, Ryou and Mokuba, in that order were seated to the ink-blue velvet couch opposite of Seto while Tea rested in the black leather armchair a few feet the the couch. In the center was a large oval cafe table with spread duel monster cards laid about.

Yugi smiled in greeting to everyone earning him a stern nod from the mansion's owner, a giddy wave from his younger brother, two pleased smiles from the albino-haired and shark-fin-haired boys while Tea gave a weak smile only for it to fall at the sight of Rebecca.

"Hey guys. So, what's on the list today?"

At that moment Joey returned, taking the seat beside Kaiba, just as Yugi had thought. "Well we were all talkin 'bout that and aft'a a bit of t'inkin we all noticed somt'in'."

Yugi gazed at his blond friend, curious as to the conclusion he and the others had decided.

"It's come to my knowledge that not one of use knows anything about this job you took up five years ago. And even more so that you never opted to tell us where you supposedly work or for what you work for."

Yugi's eyes flashed at Kaiba earnestly. He worried something like this might occur. It was just surprising it had taken five years to happen. Still though, how could he tell his friend about his job. It general location alone would cause Joey and Tristan to lecture him for hours, Ryou and Tea to become constantly worried for him and even the Kaiba brothers too most likely chew him out on being reckless. Never mind telling them he dealt with creatures they only believed resided in myth, fiction or one's imagination. Add Rebecca into this mix and it was sure to result in a world of chaos.

"Uh, can't we do something else. I mean, Rebecca's here and-"

"I don't mind. I'd love to see where you work Yugi."

The way she called him name caused shivers throughout his body, and not so pleasant one either.

"Why is she here Yugi?"

Called teen turned his gaze to his albino haired friend, a guilting grin tugging at his face. "Well, you see Professor Hawkins is out of town this weekend. So he asked Grandpa if we could look after her."

"Ah, I see. So you're stuck with her all weekend, huh?"

A nervous laugh came from Yugi as his answer to Tristan's gruf and not to pleased question.

"Either way, it's a unanimous vote Yugi." The boy gaze up, looking to Tea whom finally spoke. "We all want to know about and see this place you work at."

Before Yugi could respond Rebecca, still latched to his arm, began tugging at him rather roughly. Giggling and cheering about how she'd see where her Yugi-kins worked.

Despite everyone's annoyance to her behavior, they too were fairly eager. So as they all began rising from there seats a loud and harsh call stilled them in there tracks.

"Enough!" Yugi bellowed. Even Rebecca stilled. "I have my reasons to what I do or don't do." His darkening amethyst gaze bore into each and every one of his friends. "And my job is one of them. I do not appreciate you all trying to back me into a corner in getting me to do what you want." The tone of Yugi's voice hardened. "We will not be doing anything relating to my job. Now please, decide on something else."

The switched in attitude and threatening undertone caused even, though vaguely, still a shiver up Seto's spine, though he'd never admit to it.

Rebecca's grip loosed enough for Yugi to finally save his arm. Once freed the teen made his way over to the rocking chair by the window beside Seto and Joey.

All the other's could do was watch there normally calm, kind and easily agreeable friend not only turn them down, but forcefully brush the subject matter aside quite darkly.

One by one the rooms occupants reseated as the room feel into an awkward silence.

The rustling of fabric was then heard as all eyes turned one again back to the rooms smaller occupant, who had taking out the wrapped packaged from his grandfather and now proceeded to open it.

Being the all to easily distracted one of the group, Joey poked his head over to the side, trying to get a better view.

"Wha'cha got there Yug'?"

"Not sure," the boy's tone returning to norma as he continued to unwrap the dark red, velvet fabric to reveal a warn out stone-shaped box. The box, though made interlay of stone was strangely feather light. Yugi had thought it to be wood or heavily layered cardboard. "Grandpa gave it to be before I left. Saying it was my inheritance."

A spark of interest crossed over every set of eyes as they all angled themselves towards where Yugi sat, but didn't dare yet get up.

Lifting off the top slab of chipping rock Yugi placed the crumbing piece on the floor beside his feet before turning back and seeing a bundle of twilight black silk shine in the early noon light.

Curiosity eating at his conscience Yugi carefully worked unwrapping the silk.

The room stilled in silence other then the sound of hesitating breaths and smooth shifts from the silk.

Then, all at once an overtaken light shimmered before Yugi. It's warming, golden glow radiating over his face, masking his peach-pale tone to a light golden yellow. His rich eyes twinkled with each sheen of the item before him. Yugi gasped loudly.

"Whao! Yug', is t'at gold?" came a loud and stunned cry from Joey before a rush of people crowded around the teen.

Murmurs and gasps passed through the group, going completely unnoticed by the tri-colored teen.

His eyes transfixed on the golden item as if its glow was hypnotizing him. A soothing, almost beckoning warmth called to him from the item that settled neatly within the gentle holds of midnight silk.

Yugi rose a tentative hand to the glowing piece of gold. Gingerly the tips of his fingers feathered across the cool, smooth surface.

Shimmering before him was a piece of glowing gold that looking like an upside-down triangle with two seventy degree looking cuts to it's sides and a one hundred and ten degree cut at the bottom, leave a sharpened point. Both side of the shape where perfectly symmetrical mirroring there cuts into the gold, and in the very center of the piece was carved an eye with fancy looking lining. Its core seemed to hum to Yugi.

"Yo, bro, you could totally sell that and make a mad load!" Tristan's sudden call brought the teen out of his trance.

"I don't know guys…"

"Come on Ryou, Tristan's right. If Yug' sells t'at thing he would be rich."

"But Joey, his Grandpa gave that to him. I don't think he'll just want to up and sell it anytime soon." Tea stated firmly.

"Now's the perfect time!" Joey argued. "With a slab of gold t'at large we could buy-"

"It's your inheritance," a harsh whispered tone silenced the blond as all eyes returned to the boy in the rocker. "That's what Grandpa said when I asked him what it was. So," bending down Yugi grabbed the stone cover, placing it back over the glowing gold securely before rewrapping the stone box in the dark red velvet cloth. "It's not getting sold, to anyone or for anything."

With that Yugi rose to his feet and began heading for the door.

"Wait! Yugi, where are you doing?"

"I want to be left alone for a while Rebecca. Head back to the shop when you're ready," and with that the tri-head left the mansion.

It was clear Yugi wasn't focusing on where he was going for he had been nearly run over four time, knocking up agains a pool by a group my kids rushing by and even was bumped into on several occasion. Never once did he take notice in them. To much was on his mind. It was like her was in and zombified trance.

The will he found, why was it in that book? Why, after so long had _'he'_ found the will? What did the will truly mean? That vampire he saved to neither night, Yami, why did he have the same insignia as the Royal Vampire Family branded on his shoulder? What is his connection too the royals? Why, if all he wanted was to feed from Yugi, did he not finish him off earlier? What is the true purpose of that vampire book? And now this gold item; why, after all this time did Yugi's grandfather choose to give it to him know. What significance did this _'inheritance'_ hold for his family?

Far more and far to many question raged within the teens mind and before long he found himself standing before a large, old fashioned, wooded built shop with it's slightly swaying sigh of 'Soul's the Toll'.

Heaving a sigh of ironic fortune Yugi proceeded into the store.

"Are you sure this will help him my kit's spiritual hunger? I don't want him to go hungry, but he shouldn't take souls from the living," came a chime of uncertain from a woman standing before the counter.

She had long golden hair, blond to those who were ignorant of there existence, cascaded down her back, curled at the base of her rear. Her sink was peach-pale, eyes a shimmering green. A light beige dress hung over her shoulders lightly as the rest fell in a flowing motion to her ankles. Three slim silver, golden-tipped tails slowly swished side to side behind her, just barley touched the floor. A pair of long, slim-furred, silver, golden-tipped ears topped her head. Light blue lining edged her eyes ending in a fancy curl of the marking's tail over her cheeks. Small fangs peered out when she spoke and her hand's and feet had mildly long, but clearly sharpened nails for claws as her feet dressed in while sandals.

"I'm positive Shia. Maki will be just fine. He's just maturing now seeing as he's two hundred, his diet will need something a bit stronger. Though living soul will not do. Give him eight to ten pieces of these thunder-vine roots and within a weeks time he should be fine. Though I advice you to help him locate something else that will satisfy his appetite as well as not harm him again."

The woman lowered her head in a bowing manner as her three tails curled around her legs and her ears folded back.

"Thank you Akana. You are truly a gifted Seer," women beamed Akana a wholehearted smile when she turned to leave and froze in her tracks.

Yugi had never seen this customer before meaning she too did not know of him.

Within an instant the woman's tails bristled, her ears fell flat to her head as she pounced her claws and bared her fangs. Moments-ago tender green eyes now seared hole of green fire into Yugi as she hissed and spat in warning.

"Human-"

"Yugi?" Akana cut in before the woman could act on her brother.

Yugi, not fazed by the woman's act of aggression only smiled kindly at her. "Hello, I'm Yugi Moto. I work here with Akana."

The woman shifted her still heated gaze over to Akana's blue-golden eyes for a brief enough moment to see her nod then calmed her own defensiveness.

Straightening herself out the woman returned her gaze, no longer lit with challenge and battle, back to Yugi with an apologetic smile.

"Please forgive me for my outlandish behavior Mr. Moto?"

"Just Yugi, please? And it's alright. I understand. Your kind has never had it easy with humans, so your reaction towards me is understandable. No need for apologies." Yugi smiled warmly at the three-tailed woman.

A bit surprised by the boy's source of knowledge and complete state of understanding and calm, the woman couldn't help admire the human child.

Giving her own kind smile, "I'm Shia, a soul kitsuna. It's a pleasure to meet you Yugi," Shia said extending a hand out. Yugi took it gratefully as they shook hands.

"Well, I must be going now," she said tucking her tail under her loose dress and placing on a woven sun hat with a light pink flower to the side atop her head over her ears. "I hope to see you again Yugi Moto. Akana speaks very highly of you."

"Does she now," the teen sneered playfully glared over towards his sister who appeared to be busying herself, ignoring him.

Shia giggled. "Well, until next time then my friends," and with that Shia was gone.

Turning his full attention to Akana now Yugi's face fell to one of saddened confusion. When Akana turned to face him she pictured a playly scowl and a miner lecture. She didn't expect his look of defeat and unknownness.

"Yuu-Yuu?" Yugi turned, slowly Akana's way. His amethyst eyes crystaled over with treating tears.

Akana rarely, always only in private and only even when she knew something was deeply troubling him did she call Yugi, Yuu-Yuu. A sisterly title she bestowed upon him. In doing so…

"Aki… Can we talk?" Yugi plead on the verge on tears now.

Akana rushed to the door and switch the open sign to closed, shut the blinds, grabbed Yugi's hand and gentle pulled him along to the back and up the stairs.

Only ever did Yugi call her Aki, it was something of personal urgency. She had told Yugi years ago that if she could call him Yuu-Yuu when a time was needed, he could call her Aki. And now, seemed like the perfect time.

Upon reaching the house door of the store's upper level, Akana stopped and whispered, "Tranquil or at-easy?"

"At-easy please?" Yugi answered as he heard Akana murmur something under her breath. "And can we bring Star?"

Akana smirked at his request. Since the moment he had come to terms with excepting the little fur-ball as his daughter he had become very protective of her as well as wanting her near when he was feeling down. For Star had a strange ability to sense when Yugi was upset and she too wanted to be close to her father to help cheer him up.

Within seconds Yugi felt a warm flush of fur wrap around the back of his neck, resting on his shoulders. He smiled slightly before giving Akana's hand a small squeeze. Letting her know they were all together.

In the moment the cat-woman open the door to a sunlit and warmed room filled with flowers, plants and trees of all species. A small clearing of lush green grass swayed softly in a ginger breeze. A small, crystal clear pond housed in the center of the scenery, at the very edge of the clearing. It was as if they were at another place on the planet rather then an actually room, but they were.

Closing the door behind him, Yugi allowed Akana to guide him over towards a small shaded tree beside the water's edge.

Seating down within the soft grass, Star sliding down Yugi's front to come to a rest in his lap as she curled up there, Yugi began to stroke her dove-soft fur. His eyes softening at his daughters soothing purrs.

Moments pasted like hours until Akana quietly sigh. "Yuu-Yuu, what is troubling you my brother?"

Steadily the teen stopped his petting to rest his hand to his sides before looking up to Akana.

"I'm so confused Aki," he began. "I don't get why after so long as you said I found the will in that book." His gaze softened into confusion. "I've never held a particular interest in vampires before. So, why now? Why hadn't the will been discovered by another before?"

Akana watched her brother gently before speaking.

"There are many things that can not be explain, Yugi. But with ever event that accrues, an outcome is already in the wait. Though, with one event there can be countless outcomes. It is our own decisions, own very own choices that lead us to one outcome. An outcome that was forged from our own actions."

"So what you're saying it that there's no way to know why all this is happening to me until, in any means, all answers are brought light?"

Akana sigh, "Precisely."

Yugi 'Hmm'ed in disappointment. This didn't help. Then he remembered…

"Akana, I…met a vampire the other night."

The cat-woman's ear's perked and shifted forward, her eyes sharpened into focus and the tip of her tail twitched anxiously. Star's reaction was a perfect reflection from that of her mother's as she too turned up to look at her father.

Yugi knew both his daughter and sister were waiting eagerly for him to explain. Taking a deep breath he prepared to go on.

"On my way home I was attack, by a vampire."

"But you seem fine daddy."

"I am Star, don't worry," the teen smiled reassuringly down at his kit before continuing.

"Before the attacking vampire could do any harm another came to my rescue."

This statement showed clear puzzlement on Akana's face as one of her ears twitched in doubt but let Yugi continue.

"He defeated the one that attacked me, but was wounded by the other from a poisoned blade. I… I couldn't just leave him there. He save me. So, I brought him back with me, dressed his wounds and when he woke gave him some blood to help heal." As Yugi said the last part he subconsciously grasp his right wrist, stroking the spot he had cut for Yami.

Akana's eyes slitted at this reaction of his before a low growl rumbled from her.

"Yugi, please tell me you didn't…?"

"He was dying 'Kana! What was I suppose to do? Let him die? He saved my life. If I had let left him to die I would have been no better then the one that wanted to kill me." Yugi retorted harshly in defense. Sure he knew the severity of his actions, but he also knew he was no murderer, and just leaving Yami there to die in the street or on his bed would have made him so in his eyes.

Groaning in irritation Akana settled back down, curling her tail tightly to her side.

Seeing his sister return to her seat Yugi carried on.

"It wasn't just because he saved me I helped him you know."

Akana eyed the teen with interest as Star gazed on a bit confused of the situation, but knew it was important to her father so she bared it and continued listening.

"His right shoulder, it had the same mark that us burned into the will. The insignia of the Royal Vampire Family."

Eyes wide, Akana's full attention was now halted to silence as she focused on Yugi's words and his words alone. Star's furry ears twitched a couple times before she curled her tail around Yugi's wrist in comfort earning her a thankful smile from desired man.

"Have you found out anything of why he carries there mark?"

Somberly Yugi slowly shook his head. "No, unfortunate. Yami's a bit edgy on the subject."

"Yami?" Akana and Star inquired blinking a few times.

"Yeah," Yugi's expression softened at the remembrance of the temperamental vampire. "He's stern and mysterious, but not as cold or sinister as others. He looks like he could be my twin, though there are some distance differences. There's this air of authority and power around him, and an overwhelming since of charm and poised to dignify his actions."

Yugi was so lost in though that he didn't feel Star scramble off his lap in a hurry, nor did he see the looming figure until it attacked.

With loud yowls and mewls of joyous excitement Yugi was tackled to the ground by the two creatures who laughed wholeheartedly.

Yugi giggled a moment due to there sudden playfulness. "What are you two doing?"

"Daddy has a crush on this Yami!" Star purred loudly in a sing-song manner erupting a large rosy blush from Yugi.

"No! I don't! I just admire him a bit is all. I mean, he's decently attractive and well built, deep hypnotic voice, searing crimson-blood eyes-"

"I think he's right Star. Yugi does't have a crush, it sounds more to me like he's already in love."

The teen's rosy cheeks blazed and exploded his entire face in a bloody-crimson as Akana laughed while Star giggled at her mother's statement about her father.

"Love at first sight, right mama?"

"Yes my dear."

"Alright, enough, both of you. That's only half the reason I'm here."

Both female's laughter eased out for Yugi to inform them of the other half of his story.

Sighing, the boy reached into his pocket, unwrapped the concealer, pulled off the think stone slab and removed the silk cloth from obscuring the glowing item.

Once in view Akana and Star gawked in shock for there own reasons.

Star was marveling at the golden item's beauty while Akana wondered where Yugi acquired such a rare piece. Before either creatures could speak, "My Grandpa gave this to me this morning, saying this was my inheritance. I don't even know what this gold piece's significance is to my family seeing as it's an inheritance." Yugi was desperate for answers now, this most of all. He knew Akana had lived form a very long time, so maybe she could shed some light to him on either the origin of the gold or some possible legends and myths involving the piece.

What Yugi got, he did not expect.

"A piece of the pharos pendent." Akana gasped. "Yugi, are you sure your grandfather said this was an inheritance?"

Yugi nodded uncertainly. He was worried what this piece represented. And since it appeared to be a piece to a pharos pendent from long ago, for all he knew it could be cursed.

Anory: Hmm, that was….

Neko: An actual important filler?

Anory: No, I was going to say decently informative chapter. But glad to see you've finally admitted I was right on this being a filler. -triumphant grin-

Neko. 0\_/0+ I said NO such agreement!

Anory: You said it inverteningly.

Neko: -growls- You… You vile-

Anory and Neko: …. …. …. ….

Star: See you all next time! -cheerful and innocent purring-

Anory and Neko: -tied and gagged behind Star, a hatchet hidden behind her back in her paws


	4. Unwanted Adventure

No need to be demanding "Nadine", I was working on this. That and sending me the the seventh level of hell without do… x3 I'd have WAY to much fun there! XD And Candy, it's 'M' rated for LATER chapters. Trust me, the rating will be _**'HIGHLY'**_ need!

Anyway...

Me: Mwahahaha!

Anory: -.-; Do I even want to know…

Me: -Marik grin- Maaaaaaaaaybe!

Anory: Yeah…though so.

Star: Neko-mommy has and will never own Yugioh.

Me: Hey-! Well, yah… But I do own the ideas and all the other character that aren't Yugioh labeled!

Anory: You don flippin' own me!

Me: Shut-up! How can I own myself!

Star and Anory: ….0.o?

Me: Yeah! That what I thought! -happy grin-

_'Geez! What the heck got into Akana?'_ Yugi mussed heatedly on his way down the road. _'One moment she's wanting too kill Yami, then the next she's pressuring me to get to know him. Now she's warning me to stay on guard. I don't get it!'_

Taking a deep breath Yugi willed his nerves to relax.

_'What did she mean…?'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

The teens surreal eyes stretched wide in a mix of fear and excitement.

"P-Pharaoh? You mean to tell me this piece belongs to an ancient, dead, Egyptian king?" Despite Yugi's best efforts his voice gave a faint crake. "Is my family c-cursed?"

The awe in Akana's blue-golden eyes never wavered as she spoke.

"It was said that a mighty pharaoh created seven items with immense power. Each dealing an ability of there own, but the seventh, the one the pharaoh possessed was claimed to be the controller of the other six." Leaning back so her tail could re-curl around her feet, Akana continued more calmly.

"From what I had gathered the pharaoh was not human, though his true nature remains a mystery to this very day. Whoever," the she-cat shifted her gaze into the teen's. "It's stated when the pharaoh pasted, Egypt plunged into a dark and morbid time and from the decaying bodies and piles of ash rose the Vampire Royals. They concord the evil and brought Egypt back into the light of its former glory."

Shifting back to the glowing gold item, Akana's featured hardened. "But the seven power items had vanished. To human knowledge never returned, but in truth the items had fallen with the Vampire Royal's care. The Royal King had in his possession the controller item, but then one night all the Royal's and six of the items just suddenly vanished leaving only king's item, shattered. Several pieces were collection over time and it was rebuilt, but two pieces remain lost to the world, or, so now only one."

A hushed squeak gasped from the teen's throat. "Then… Why does my family have this?" he quivered. Yugi was quite sure something was amiss for a family of humans to posses a rare Egyptian King's treasure. More so that it seemed to be connected to the Vampire Royals.

"I don't know!" Akana hissed a bit harsher then she intended causing Star to jump with a frightened 'yip' and burrow under her father's shirt.

"It just doesn't make any scene," she sterned looking back to her brother with concerned eyes. "There've been rumors that humans invaded the Royals castle and stole the items. Or there was a rebellion and in the confrontation the items were taken. Other's believe that due to the Royal's overwhelming power it became to much for them and consumed them all as punishment." Akana's eyes seemed to sharpen. "I believe the Royal went into hiding. Something must have happened and they were forced to flee. They were far to powerful to ever be overtaken."

"Then, what about-"

"I believe," Akana cut Yugi on softly. "The Royal's had a secret relationship with a certain human family. Nothing in the romantic since, just close friendship, and it was this family they in trusted a piece too. As for the other," she glanced away. "I don't know. It could possibly still be with them, where ever there hiding."

Star had long since crawled out from under her father shirt seeing her mother was calm again. Yugi gazed down at the item with newfound awe but at the same time a strange and; Though foreboding still fairly pleasant chilled run through his body.

"Yugi?"

The tri-color teen's eyes shun with an unbeknown sheen as he turned to his sister.

"You must proceed with _**inexplicable**_ caution from here on out. Do you understand?" Akana strained to emphasize. She knew her human brother was the curious type when in involved his 'other' world, but she worried greatly this time. She needed to get Yugi to understand his time, it was not a game and that he needed to be weary.

Puzzlement dawned his chibi features. What was Akana to tensed about? Yugi could see her tail-tip twitching rapidly and for once, he noted, she did nothing to try and quill her anxiety.

Give an reassuring and warm smile Yugi nodded with slight firmness to show he understood clearly, though not understanding her intense spike of fear.

"I understand Akana, don't worry." His smile brightened. "And thank you for helping shed some light on this," he gestured to the golden puzzle piece.

Heaving a heavy exhale the cat-girl rose to her feet.

"Well then, if that's all I suggest you get back home now."

Arching a brow Yugi followed her lead and got to his feet, Star clinging to his chest while Yugi helped support her. "What this? Trying to get rid of me so suddenly?" A mischievous smirk contorted his warming smile. "You're not courting someone and not telling your little brother now are you? I won't allow it unless I approve of him or her," the teen teased.

In the world unseen by human, though many claim, in films and literature, of there barbaric nature, in truth there laws are in some since no different from human-kind's. An only great difference it same-sex coupling and prejudices are little to completely none issue. In fact same-sex mating is, in a way highly favorited and prejudices is rare due to such openness of coupling, it leaves little for nit-picking.

Akana burned a rosy-red hissing defensively, "Yugi Moto! No! You know me better then that, dammit!" Spitting out the late word her eyes gleamed with something that a causing Yugi's skin to vaguely crawl before a seductive, all-knowing purr glided out between her lips far to soothingly.

"Besides, if such a delirious looking male was awaiting me in my bed, I'd be pelting home myself, Yugi," she purred out his name causing the teen to flame red.

"A-A-Ak-kana s-stop! You know I said I-"

"But daddy, if you don't like this male, why do I feet your heart slamming into my head?" Star whined playfully against Yugi's chest.

The poor human's face seemed to want to explode with overwhelming embarrassment at such a redden coloring. Akana wasn't helping much on the situation either. She had falling to the grass, rolling around, laughing uncontrollably, her tail seemed to have seizers as her ears were crushed back. Tears of mirth staring to leek from the corner of her closed eyes.

Star just watched her mother be reduced to a posed fit of laughter as her father's face seemed to continue to it's growing, reddening hue.

"Akana, not in front of our daughter!" Yugi hissed.

Though she was young, Star was most certainly not naïve. And she deeply enjoyed her father's attempt to trying to shelter her from certain things. It made it fun and a good challenge. Plus the reward was well worth her father awe-stricken expressions.

Finally getting some decency Akana purred, "Just promise me one thing Yuu-Yuu?"

Flashing his cat-girl sister a look she only twitched an ear to brush it off.

"I know you're gifted with reading other's, but for once, at least with this Yami-Vamp guy, try to also focus on reading yourself okay?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Read myself? Geez, does she always have to end a day with something of a cryptic riddle?" Yugi groaned softly as he turned the corner onto his street and headed straight for the game shop.

It wasn't to dark out, the sun had just dwindled over the eye-viewings edged of the world. Casting the skies into soft navy and inky blue shades. Two or three tiny specks announced the first desires of the stars wanting to come out.

Approaching the game shop Yugi suddenly got an edgy feel. It was to quite, far to peaceful. If it were just him and Solomon this feeling wouldn't be an issue, but with a hormonal and obsessive female teen and a blood-sucking vampire beyond the threshold, one would think there'd be at least a suddle amount of noise, but no. It was eerie quite.

Cautiously Yugi unlocked the front door and slowly opened to the shop part of the building. All the main lights were out except a little nightlight that was plugged into the wall by the back door, behind the counter that lead to the living part of the building.

Taking each step with tentative care the teen made his way through the door behind the register and up the stairs towards the second floor.

Once he reached the top he peered around, looking for anything out of place but found only more darkness and dim lights.

Yugi wanted to call out to the grandfather, too see if he was here or even alright, but he knew that it could pose greater problems if something or greater yet, someone was still in the house.

Scouting around from the living room to the dinning room Yugi founding nothing. Creeping into the kitchen it was there he noticed a frail glow from what looked to be another nightlight plugged into the wall atop of the counter. Receiving it low, artificial glow was a piece of paper laying before it. A jelly dumpling sat on a small place on the paper's corner.

Approaching the display Yugi noticed it was a note.

**Yugi,**

**I had to go out for a while, but don't worry I'll be back Tuesday afternoon, so I'll see you after school then. **

**And I'm pretty sure you're wondering about the light. Don't worry, I only turned them off because I know you don't really like bright lights to much. **

**I'll see you on Tuesday Yugi, take care and don't forget to do your homework and the chores. Don't bother with opening the shop either, just relax and have a good weekend.**

Yugi could resist the small snort. _'As if I could with Rebecca here.'_

As if to have read his thoughts Yugi continued on reading.

**And you don't have to worry about Rebecca. I've already call Arthur and told him of the situation. She'll be staying with Tea for the remainder of the weekend.**

Yugi's eyes wider. _'Geez, talk about worlds more vicious cat-fight gone wild!'_

**P.S. I've left you some money in the box. **

Yugi smiled. _'Thank you Grandpa.'_

Placing the note back down Yugi grabbed the dumpling that he knew his grandfather left for him and headed to the stairs that would bring him to the third and final floor. To his bedroom and his vampire guest.

The teen opened the door to his room the moment he finished his snack and was relieved for that. For the moment he crossed the threshold a harsh and crushing griped wound around his throat as the sudden pressure forced his back again the now closed door.

Quickly trying to clear his head Yugi cracked open an eye too gaze into blazing crimsion.

'Y-Yami…" he gasped causing the later to loosen his grip and release the smaller boy.

Yugi crumpled to the floor on his knees coughing and gasping. It only took a moment before to turned his gaze up towards the looming vampire, readying to give him a piece of his mind when he his own eyes widened at the look adorn on the other's face.

Yami's posture held no authority, his legs slightly wobbled, both arms were now at his sides and that crimson gaze was no longer heated but…worried? A slight glaze coated the orbs.

"Yami," Yugi took and steady breath. "What are you doing?"

Wether it was the boy's voice or his question, he didn't know, but Yami blinked before his eyes returned to there normal firm and shielded-off-emotion gaze.

"I thought you might have been someone who was after me," he informed casually and uncaring.

Amethyst lights grew dark and shun was deep concern. "After you?" Yugi questioned. "Why would someone be after you?"

Walking over to the desk it looked like he was at before the vampire plopped into the chair with a sigh.

"It's been like that since as far back as I can remember." His voice sounded hard, yet…sad. "Because of what I am."

"A vampire?"

Yami's red gaze shifted to the human. "No," he said softly, surprising Yugi and even himself.

_'What the hell am I doing? I'm practically spilling my guts out here before this human's feet! How the fuck; what's he doing to me?' _

Yami's eyes narrowed, his pupils slitting in focus. _'But, all I can sense is…fear. Why? Why would this moral hold such concern for me?'_

Finally allowing his eyes to release there pent-up tension the vampire sighed. It was his damned instincts. He knew that now. Never once had he not heeded there advice and warnings. His instincts alone are what's kept him alive for this long, so now, despite his high, sheer intensity to protest he allows them to take hold of him once more.

What the hell is going on?

"The mark," he began as he noted Yugi had taken up sitting on the bed facing him. "Was branded into me when I was younger."

_'Younger?'_ Yugi pondered. "So does that mean you're a born vampire?"

"Yes," the tall stated. "I know not why I was burned with his mark on me." Yami's eyes grew darker as his fang began to slowly bare. "Because of this damn thing I've been shunned by my own kin and hunted as game by them and many others. And every time I had asked why all they would say was that a pet was made to be played with!" he sneered with heavy rage as his left hand rose to grip his right should to the point of it mildly bleeding.

Yugi didn't know what to say. What could he say? Yet, maybe…

"Hey Yami, you want to go out?"

The vampire was, without a doubt caught off guard. Crimson gems widened as there light seemed to shimmer with a mix of anticipation and suspicion.

"What?" was all he could muster up for some unknown reason but Yugi seemed to get the hint.

"You said people are after you, yet from when you saved me last night you seemed calm with your surrounding. That leads me to believe that the one's after you are unaware of your location right?"

Yami had only nodded once before Yugi picked up again.

"So then why don't you enjoy yourself a bit while your here? There's a lot of great sights and I'd be more then happy to show you around," Yugi beamed the vampire such a warm smile Yami swore he felt it's radiating heat on his face.

Casting his eyes down to think, Yami began musing.

_'It would be nice to look around without the need to glade over my shoulder every few seconds. And,'_ his eyes shifted slightly over to Yugi. _'This kid seems more then willing to tour me around.'_ Yami heaved a conceded sigh. "Very well."

"Awesome," Yugi beamed brighter as he headed to his closet, returning a few moments later with n arm full of clothes.

"I was told vampires usually prefer dark colored clothing that normally clings to there body. So here's some I picked out." The teen plopped the mild sided mountain of clothes on his bed. "If you don't like any of these feel free to look through my closet, but please make sure you clean any mess you make."

With that Yugi turned back into his closet to grab a small pile of clothes before heading to the door.

"What's wrong with what I've got on already?" Yami inquired narrowing his gaze. Just what did this human have planned?

"You'll see later, now get dressed," and Yugi left.

Yami blinked a few times before hissing a sigh of annoyance.

"Damn bossy kid," He turned to the pile of clothes and shifted through before selecting with a pair of black leather pants with a black tank-top that was clearly two sizes to small and hugged firmly to his chest, but that was how he liked it. He toed back into his leather boots and finished the outfit with a dark crimson-black jacket he worked to make into a makeshift cape.

Looking around the vampire spotted a few buckles, belts, chains, arm bands and bangles on the boys dresser along with a couple earrings.

_'Damn! I must admit, the kids got good taste.'_

Placing a leather band with metal bolts around both his wrists and looping one of the longer chains around his waist playing as a belt, Yami 'hmm' a tone of satisfaction right when the door opened.

Looking up the vampire excepted to see the teen in something more then what caused his eyes to bug wide and mouth to jar slightly as his breath was caught in a limp in his throat.

"Ready Yami?" Yugi asked standing in the doorway. His small figure was clad into leather pants similar to Yami's, though his seemed to shimmer with what looked like vague sparkles. Giving the pants an imaginary outlook of a starry night sky. His top, also leather, was sleeveless and hugged his torso quite nicely, showing off his slim biceps. Two silver bangles clinked on his right wrist while a night-violet buckle was clips around the other. A leather belt-buckle was fastened around his tender and slim throat with a silver chain hanging down to his collar bone, the end being a small red jewel with small silver bat wings spreading from the sides. Black leather shoes completely his outlook.

The vampire nearly drooled. What the fuck is this human trying to do!

Shaking his head to clear it thoughts Yami straightened and pointed a claws finger at Yugi.

"Do you normally dress in such exposed attire?" Yami had to try really hand no to make his voice sound huskied.

Yugi just smiled. "Only when I go to certain places." He turned and began heading down the stairs. "Come on or will be late!"

_'Late?'_ Yami's curiosity heightened. "Late for what?"

With that the vampire hurried after the human out the door.

The time of night was upon them. Though the darkness was not heavy yet still, not many people were out.

Yugi had lead Yami downtown, to a place the vampire would have never though the young teen would even dare to venture to. Yet, here they were passing broken down building and decrepit lawns. Smashing and beaten vehicles either stood off to the side; chained at the wheels or lay on there side or even inside downs, parts ripped out leaving the bodies to forever rust.

Yami's eyes scanned the area with intensive senses. The area didn't scare him or anything, he just natural never felt safe in a surrounding such as this. Yet who would be?

The vampire looked forward, just a few feet in front of him was the young human, strolling along on the sidewalk as if nothing would happen. As though he felt completely secure.

_'Stupid human! Doesn't he know places like these are where people get-'_ but Yami's mussing was instantly silenced when a massive male came strutting over to them from an alleyway, which Yami could see many others watching. _'No doubt this bull is there leader.'_

"Hey kid, wha'cha doin here that this hour?" the man hollowed. Strangely enough it wasn't a sinister or darken tone that the vampire assumed it would be. It was highly authoritative, very firm and menacing, yet the tone held a distinct sound to that of an scolding.

As the man came to a stop before the two look-a-likes Yami could clearly see why he seemed to parade around like he was king. The man was seven and a half, maybe even eight feet tall. Large biceps that displayed every vain and curve of muscle beneath the skin. His hair was jet black, long and wavy down to his shoulders, that end was tied together in a tiny and loose ponytail. He war ripped blue jeans with a matching torn-up black tank-up. A leather string wrapped around his thick, meeting neck letting what looking to be a large claw rest agains his bared chest with some of the string wrapped around the claw securely. Both his ears were pierced with bright yellow stones in each. His dark brown, almost black skin complexion made him seem in-tune with the night, almost camouflage. A massive scar crossing his face at a right angle, passed over both his eyes. Light light eyes gazed down at the two suspiciously, well, actually, mainly Yami.

"Where just passing through to get to the Star-Lift."

Yami now turned to Yugi all the more confused. _'Star-what now?'_

The man craned a brow. "Why so?"

Yugi pointed his thumb over his shoulder to indicate he was talking about Yami but didn't turn to him.

"My friend's new in town so I though I'd show him the land."

_'Land? What the fuck is he talking about now?'_

The man narrowed his light blue gaze over at Yami before shifting back to Yugi then sighed.

"Just be careful Darkstar," and with that the man returned to his gang after Yugi gave him a nod and began continuing on.

Yami remained silent until then came to a warehouse on the outskirts of town that didn't look like it belonged, but Yugi just opened it and went right on in.

"What the fuck was that back there?" he hissed, not caring if the boy saw his as immature now. He wanted answers!

Yugi fumbled around on the ground in the middle of the warehouse.

"Not here, I'll tell you once we reach- Ah hah! Found it!" Yugi cried in victory as his fingered gripped a small handle and pulled causing dust and dirty to fly about.

The moment the smoke-dust settled Yami say a tunnel that went straight down into nothing but darkness.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" the vampire demanded.

Yugi looked up into his stemming crimson gaze, smiled and winked, "If you wish to know," he then jumped into the hole as Yami head his voice echo, "Then follow me below!"

Yami growled with growing irritation at the child's, well….childish behavior.

With a massive heave to regain control and calm of his temper he spat to the side before leaping in after the boy.

_'I swear, if this human aggravates me any more I'll do what I originally plain and just kill him!'_

Anory: Who the hell what the big, black dude?

Me: Anory! Don't say it like that!

Anory: … What?

Me: You sounded rasist!

Anory: -_-; Oh please Neko.

Star: But, Mama-Anory, Neko-mommy is right.

Anory: Wait- What!

Me: Look what you've done! -hold a tears star-

Anory: -groans- Shadow Realm, take me now…?

What do you guys think Yugi has planned? Why do you think this new character didn't seem dangerous towards them? What do you think is this 'Star-Lift' and why do you think the new guy called Yugi 'Darkstar'?

I'd love to know your insight on these!

Also, yes, yes I know you all are pent-up in wanted some REAL YamixYugi fluff-actions. Well, you'll be pleased to hear that the REAL lovey-doveyness begins next chapter! See you then! x


	5. Inner Introductions

Me: Holy-flip-a-tit! Two updates with a week durning a three days time span! I'm a God! XD

Anory: -glares- Don't let YYG hear you say that.

Me: -gulp-

Star: I don't think YinYangGoddess would do anything bad to Neko-mommy.

Anory: -slowly shakes head- Oh my little, you have much to learn.

[Somewhere in a distant pool of YamxYugi babies]

YYG: -bolts up- My Shadow-Realm Senses are tingling. It seems someone out there doubts my wrath. -evilly laughs as she disappears off into the distance-

Neko: -seizer-shiver down spine- -terrified glare towards Anory- -pales- I fucking hate you…!

A bumpy tube, that is how the tunnel can be best described. Spinning around, veering up and down, curving in patters and shifting in direction. The only consistency is it's gentle and smooth lumps here and there along the sliding path indicating it was used fairly often.

Yugi's joyous cries could be heard echoing within the mass tunnels. Yami however was clearly less enthusiastic about the situation.

Too him, the…'ride' appeared to be taking hours, but within only a few short moments the vampire was…'spat-out' at the tunnels exit.

At the sudden feel of cool air and weightlessness Yami's first instinct was to get air born to refrain from injury, however that didn't work all to well. For the moment the vampire began focusing his energy a sharp and intense stinging sensation burned from his rear at connected to something like gravel.

Hissing in both displeasure and pain Yami rose to his feet, tending to his now sore rear.

"Oop! Sorry Yami. I forgot to warn you of the tunnels closeness to the ground." Yugi apologized, muffling his oncoming giggles as he came up to the vampire's side, trying to help him up.

Yami spat towards the human in disgust for trying to make him seem like a fool. He shoved Yugi's attempting help away, causing the boy to stumble to the ground.

"I don't need your aid!" he hissed rising to his feet with a slight wobble.

Amethyst sparks vanished as what little light remained downcast there glows. Instantly Yugi got back up and began walking, his eyes staying down and his voice no longer sounding.

Yami couldn't be happier for the calm silence. Yet, he'd be lying if he said he was completely content with it. For some odd reasoning or another he couldn't place, the crimson-eyed vampire enjoyed when the human spoke. Was it the teens curiosity with questions? His gentle compony? His sweet and innocent voice or, was is something…more?

The vampire inwardly scowled at the sensation in wanting the smaller to speak.

His crimson gaze finally began to wonder the area and he clearly noted they were no longer in the city, but ether on the woodland outskirts or-

"We're here," came a soft and meek announcement.

Thousands of lights in the distance shimmered brightly. Golden, while, blue, green and yellow lights flickered as the vague outlines of towering buildings looked to tear skyward from the shadowed earth bellow. A small, but thick cloud of off-grey smoke hovered over the illuminating city. All around the bright humans-land was the darkened forest. A world unseen by there eyes, shroud and concealed in secrets.

A massive, rocky cliffside, that gave the perfect view of the surrounding land along with overlooking the city; Yami now stood at the edge of said very cliff, gazing out into the vast scenery.

He had never seen such a sigh. Over his long and agonizing existence he never one was allowed or giving the chance and luxury to just sit back and relax, never mind gaze off into such a wondrous view. And Yami would have remained watching the land if a soft thud didn't deter his ears, bringing all his senses back to the human.

Yugi was only a few yards over, sitting in the three-inch tall grass gazing up, looking like he hadn't a care in the world.

Yami's eyes steadily widened as he gazed over the boy.

The teen's pale-peach complexion made his skin emanate a soft glow under mother luna's light. His leather pants clung tightly, leaving little to no room for imagination as the clothing seemed to give off it's of distinct shimmer of soft, colorful sparkles. The leather top didn't sparkly, but it did shine like metal in some spots. Silver chains and bangles glittered bright and the red stone flickered gentle beams of ruby light.

Yami couldn't deny it, the boy look beautiful. His hands began to slightly tremble as his red gaze traveled form the boy's feet, to his legs, up his torso, admiring the leather's tightness, viewing along his chest, eyeing that pulsating throat before gaze upon his chid-like features. And it was then, the vampire's breath was seized as he took a sharp intaking gasp!

Yugi had not moving once since he placed himself in the grass. He sat with his legs stretched out before him as he leaned back with his arms supporting his weight behind him. His head tilted skywards as he gazed lovingly into the forever night skies above.

A small but warm smile gracing Yugi lips, and what caused Yami to gawk was the sheer intensity of the boy's eyes.

The full moon's ray's seemed to angle just right to hit his eyes in precisely the proper areas causing his amethyst gems to radiate there own powerful glow. Along with the aid of the countless stars showering him, there silver blushes appeared to be trapped within his amethyst shine, making his eyes bloom and laugh with great life.

_'Ra, what is the boy? He cannot possibly be human.'_

Yami's eyes trembled at the sight, his body quivered vaguely in small jolts as his lips parted to try and speak. Only for them to gentle shake as if in silent stutter. His lips felt dry and his inner mouth he knew was parched. It burned to swallow for his throat felt as dry as the Sahara desert.

"Werewolf."

Yami blinked a few times before realizing it was Yugi who spoke.

"Excuse me?" he questioned. Wanting to know where this sudden claim came from.

Still keeping his gaze to the heavens, "The man who call me Darkstar. His name's Banguard and he's a werewolf. He's the alpha of the Black-Back Pack that claims the western downtown regain of the city."

Yami's brows arched. This kid really does know a lot.

"Then what about-"

"He and his pack gave me the name Darkstar after I saved them one night."

The vampire perked at this knowledge, wanted to hear more. Steadily he made his way toward Yugi and chose to side right beside him. In a way also apologized for earlier.

Smiling, Yugi seemed to pick this up. "No need of apology gestures. I understand your reasoning before. I should have warned you before hand. I'm sorry."

Yami could only sit there, shocked at this human's intense observation. Yugi seemed to notice both Yami's growing interest and shock causing the smaller to giggle lightly.

An eye brow craned. "What's so funny?"

The younger stilled his laughter before shaking his head smiling.

"Nothing." His gaze returned to sky.

"It was on a night, much like this one. I was running an area for Akana when I caught one of Banguard's members rushing into an alley before transforming." Yugi sighed. "I must admit I was just going to keep walking until I noticed a small trail of blood going from one alley to the other. The one I saw the werewolf heading into."

Yami nodded for him to continue.

"I was still fairly new to Akana's shop back then, so I knew little to none about werewolf confrontations."

The vampire's eyes twitched. He had a feeling were this was heading.

"So I followed the blood trail to large, closed in alley. I didn't know it at the time, but it was Banguard I had watched get beaten. I knew they were all werewolves, but that didn't stop me from rushing to his aid, despite me being just a human. I couldn't simply stand by and watch someone get bullied." Yugi downcast his gaze. "I don't want anyone goting through what I had too. No matter what."

Red orbs widened. _'He was bullied? It seems so had to believe. He's so kind and thoughtful, him being bullied would never have crossed my mind.'_

Yugi tenderly reached for his left arm, grasping it lightly. Yami looked over the arm, as it was the boy's left side that was in view of, but he couldn't find anything wrong.

"When I intervened I had no idea it was a challenge for alpha."

This time Yami visibly flinched. _'What the hell!'_

"The challenger, Cullet, wasn't bigger or stronger then Banguard. No, he wasn't even fighting fare." Yugi took and deep breath. "When I jumped in, to the eyes of werewolves it's seems as a forfeit to the last challenger and a new fight to the new arrival. At the time I didn't know this, so I just fought to save Banguard and myself. Cullet though, using his pack he hold off Banguard's while others would injure him if he neared there edge, for they had formed a circle around them. Needless to say I was given the same treatment. However," Yugi closed his eyes for a moment as if thinking something through before opening them again a moment later, looking straight at Yami.

"His fangs were able to get a hold in me and he throw me into the air." Yami's eyes had long since lost there previous hostility. He was beginning to feel both pity and joy for the human. Though the image of the smaller being tossed into the air with his arm percolating blood grew an sudden urge within him to hunt down the damned dog and rip its heart off.

"Wither by luck or sheer coincidence I'll never now, but there were mirrors and broken glass all over that alley, and when I turned in a certain angle…" Yugi know seemed uneasy about continuing, but Yami just nodded for him to go on. "The only think I remember was a bright light filling my eyes before hearing gasps and even whimpered from the werewolves. It felt like I was being blinding by some bright shine or reflection. When I hit the grown my arm was bleeding and I was crying, but Cullet and his pack had backed away. With him doing so that won me the position as alpha."

Yami tilted his head in puzzlement. Yugi giggled for a moment, then continued.

"Banguard and his pack nursed my wounds and introduced themselves too me. Though when I told them I was human it really seem to startled them, Banguard mainly. He demanded he challenge me but I turned him down and said if he really wanted it I'd relinquish my alpha position over to him." Yugi chuckled. "I really had no intention of being a leader to anyone. I was just trying to help some I thought was getting beaten. And in truth he was, that that fight with Cullet was no real fight."

"So, how did you 'save' them and end up with the name Darkstar?" the vampire curiously inquired. All traces of his earlier hostility forgotten.

Yugi smiled brightly. "Cullet was planing to killing those from Banguard's pack that refused to go too war against the other werewolf packs within the city." The smaller's face contorted slightly in disgust. "He wanted to rule the whole city."

Yami shifted his gaze to the shining lights over yonder that was Domino city. A strange pull twisted inside his chest causing him too look back over to Yugi.

"As for the name," the boy began. "According to Banguard when I was in the air my eyes were glowing. He said it remind him of a bright star shining within the darkness." Yugi stated beamed brightly, but blushing slightly in mild embarrassment.

A soft chuckle murmured from the vampire's lips at the boy's shyness.

Just then Yugi's head shot up as he gasped in quickly followed, just in time to see a pair of shooting stars cross over each other before fading in the direction there passerby came from.

For the first time since the vampire came into contacted with the human, he smiled. Not one of mocking or hidden meanings and thoughts, but an actually, though it small, still soft smile.

The twinkle in Yugi's eyes seemed to heighten at the sight of the shooting stars and then more so at the vampire's smile.

It was only a moment that was needed for Yugi to detect the faintest of twitches from Yami's eyes before catching a twitch at his throat.

Turning towards the city Yugi ponder for a little while when his train of though was interrupted by a muffled hiss.

Glancing over to Yami, Yugi had just caught the tail end of the vampire's fangs retracting in. A thin line of sweat glistened in the moon light.

Stranding to his feet Yugi knew what he had to do.

"Come on Yami, there is one more place we need to go."

Crimson eyes narrowed as there browed partners arched curiously, but for the first time Yami didn't question the boy and rose to follow him.

There was a tunnel a couple yards from the one that exited from the city to one that enter it. Though his time Yugi warned the vampire of the low drop so he was ready.

Once they returned back into Domino, Yugi lead Yami out of the western downtown regain and towards the northern downtown area.

Yami calmly noticed that the northern part wasn't as dilapidated as the western, yet there seemed to be more suspicious characters roaming about. This caused a mild shudder to wave through the vampire's form.

To there left Yami noticed a café with wide, think, but crystal clear glass windows. Quite a few people were in the café laughing, talking and joking with one another. No one seemed to be alone.

A little ping of envy started to wiggle into the vampire's heart, but his pity-emotion was abruptly halted when his human tour guide gripped his wrist and pulled him into the narrow alley beside the café.

There was just enough room for Yami, when Yugi pressed up against the red brick wall of the café, that he could stand four feet from the teen. His eyes narrowed into dark slits as he glared at the human.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded. The boy had seemed so nice that he was almost starting to like spending time with him, but now…

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blaze-covered paring knife. The vampire instantly leapt back only to come colliding into the opposite building's wall.

_'Dammit! I'm trapped!'_

Yugi watched the vampire carefully. Noting Yami's quivering bottom lip as his fangs barley peered out from his upper lip. Thin lines of sweat trailed oh-so slowly down his face. Those blood red eyes had grown darker in hue and his hands were vaguely shaking as his breathing was edged slightly.

Yugi sighed softly, "I wish you would have told me weren't feel well."

Yami's eyes widened for a moment, revealing his shock before regain his composure, continuing his glaring. His only response was low growl.

Sighing once more the teen unsheathed the blade, causing a harsh snarl to rumble from Yami. Yugi then narrowed his own eyes in a scolding matter.

"Do you honestly still think I'm out to kill you?" he demanded, though it came out as a harsh question Yugi didn't let him answer. "If I had really wanted to kill you I could have done so while you slept. Or even while we were in the western downtown area. Heck, I could even have you killed here and now if I wanted."

Yami bared his fangs as his eyes began to glow, readying for any attack. Yugi heaved an irritated sigh that sounded more like an angry hiss.

"For the love of- I'm not going to harm you Yami!" the teen stated. His voice sounding low and a bit hurt.

"Then what's with the need to carry a knife?"

Yugi had just about had it with this vampire's hisses and spits.

In one swift motions Yugi had taking a deep breath and brought the knife down across his right wrist, slicing it open.

Unnatural eyes gawked wide at the human's display.

'"The fuck…" he mutter before the scent of Yugi's over intoxicated blood raped his senses.

Gods he wanted to just pounce the teen and gorge himself into a coma! How the hell does this boy do it?

"I was noticing…your uneasiness. I figured it was…because you were still…tired," the boy stated as he took deep breaths to try and help easy the pain in his wrist. "But then…I wondered if you were just hungry so," Yugi rose his wrist up towards the vampire. "Just please don't take to much this time?" His voice was low but pleading.

Yami didn't know either to be grateful or utterly shellshocked. Here was a human offering there own blood to a vampire. For the second time no less. Just what the hell was going on here? What was this boy trying to play at?

Yami was unable to remain musing when his fangs instantly lengthened to there limit of three inches. Yugi was in deeded startled, and yes even a bit frightened, but somehow he knew, wether gut feeling of instinctual he could't tell. All then he could understand was that he knew the vampire before him wouldn't hurt him, physically anyway.

Gulping the taller eyed the steadily dripping red liquid with intense hunger. Yugi, strangely enough giggled softly at the vampire's predator stare upon his wrist.

This caused Yami to gaze at him questioningly but Yugi only nodded, lifting his wrist a bit higher towards the vampire.

Talking cautious steps forward Yami didn't know how in just two steps he was pressed agains the teen. A firm grasp on his wrist as his lips were clamped against the flesh wound, sucking needling, yet gently.

Yugi squeezing his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip for two reasons. One, Yami was pressing pretty hand against him, and he doubted this would be an OK manner in Yami discovering something about the teen he didn't want known just yet. And two, wether it should or shouldn't, despite the reasoning, it felt so fucking good with Yami sucking at his wrist!

Yugi tried desperately. Oh did he really try, but despite his best efforts a rather low, but deep and husky moan broke from his control. Yami clearly heard and couldn't help the smirk that bent and formed against the teen's flesh.

Deciding to experiment a bit, Yami slid his tongue over the cut while be continued to suckle. The reason he received pleased him. Yami arched ever so slightly and moaned a bit louder. Though his head was now lolled forward.

Wanting to try one more experiment Yami gave one last suck, making it gentle as his tongue rasped over the cut, sealing it. Though as he pulled back he grazed his fangs on both sides of the boy's wrist. This elected and sharp intake from Yugi and a rather loud and lusty moan mixed groan.

Wither Yami realized it or not he had been slightly rubbing his hips against Yugi leg. This along with the pleasurable, yet torturous blood-sucking the vampire did, Yugi was rendered exhausted. Panted heavily from both bloodless and raging hormones.

Yami licked his lips clean of any of Yugi tantalizing blood that remained before turning his full attention back to the harshly panting boy.

_'I don't think I took that much, did I?'_ Yami arched a puzzled brow.

Yugi weakly reached into his pocket and pulled out a few yen before handing it over to the vampire who eyes is questioningly.

"The café behind me… I'll need to rest and…regain some blood," the teen weakly stated.

Yami nodded in understanding and, completely out of character of him, slung Yugi's arm around his neck as he helped the teen out of the alley and into the café.

Once inside Yami saw it was decently lit. Not to bright, but not as dark as he'd normally like. The atmosphere was calm and friendly with the walls a warm spring green trimmed a light sunny yellow. It reminding Yami of lemons and limes.

Spotting a booth in the back Yami eased Yugi over to it, placing the teen as gentle as he could onto the cushioned bench.

He eyed Yugi for a moment then glanced at the money then back to the boy. Yugi was slouched over the table on his elbows panting. Not as vigorous as before, but still clerkly looked tired.

Deciding to wing it Yami turned to the register, which so happened to be right beside there table. As he approached he noticed that the café was also a mini baker with a several pastries out on display along with a few ice cream tubs.

_'It's like a mini sweet-store.'_

"Good evening! How may I help you?" came the greeting of a young woman. Her long chestnut brown hair cascaded to her mid-back. The ends seemed to be dyed a nicely bright forest green. Her bangs were tame and parted to the left side of her face, clearly revealing an aqua color eye. Her skin seemed to have a naturally light tan and her figure was a well display within the later teens. Her voice was soft, but kind. Yet it was the type if one heard it to much they'd need earplugs.

Yami put on the best smile he could and gestured over to the still worn out looking teen. "My 'friend' over there is a bit drained. Think you can give him something to perk him back up?" Yami had to not strain when he stated Yugi was his friend.

The woman though, her visible eye widened before to turned back yo Yami still awe stricken.

_'What's her deal?'_ the vampire groaned inwardly.

"I didn't think you'd know Yugi," the girl's features brightened so much so that a slight flip made itself known in Yami's gut. He didn't know what from or why, but he suddenly made the accusation he didn't like this girl.

Giving Yami a charming wink, "I'll be right back," she giggled before headed to the back. Yami sighed, deciding to go join the human on the opposite bench.

He watched as Yugi's breathing steadied but his posture and eyes revealed how worn he was.

_'Did I really do this to him? I didn't think I took that much.'_

Yugi's eyes shifted slowly up to view Yami and he gave the vampire a warm, but weak smile. "Don't worry Yami, I'll be fine," the teen insisted. "But how are you feeling? Any better then before?"

_'How the hell can he… It's just too… Why would… This human is….'_ Yami gibbered in muse. He really didn't know what to think of this human anymore.

Yami always saw humans the same. Greedy cowards who thrives on misery and find joyous meaning in destruction. Human's were arrogant, selfish, self-centered, egotistical and manipulate. Yet, here was one such human what defied all his logic of there spices. For over five thousand years an unwavering and deep scorn of loathingness thrived within the crimson-eyed vampire's heart for human-kind. Then, five thousand years later he so happens to come across one that just so happens to dispute all his understanding of his race! It was enough to make anyone flabbergasted and tongue-tied.

The vampire opened his mouth to speak when a plate with a piece of strawberry-cream pie, topped with chocolate sauce and three very abnormally colored berries in the shape of what looked to be slightly spiky tear-drops.

Yami eyed the bizarre fruit eerily. Yugi though giggled.

"Thank you Minx."

"No problem Yu-kin," the girl that greeting Yami, Minx chipped happily. For so odd reason Yami had to thoroughly restrain from growling at the woman.

"Say, Yu-kin, what happen to you?" Minx asked, concerned. "Your friend wasn't kidding, you do look drained."

Yugi giggled again softly before lifting his fork and began eating his pie.

"Say, what are those things on top there?" Yami pointed to the three pieces of fruit.

Both Yugi and Minx looked down and grinned.

"Don't tell me you've never tried a Star-Tears before," but Yami, unfazed look towards the girl making her realized the truth.

"You gotta be kidding me? You've really never had a Star-Tear?" Minx asked, bewildered by the thought.

Yami narrowed his gaze, this girl was irking his patience. He twitched the corner of his moth to display his irritation.

Minx's eyes though caught sigh of something much more alarming them Yami scowl. Stumbling back she harshly spat, "Vampire."

The whole café went into an instant pregnant silence as all eyes turned and either glared, leered, narrowed or burned upon Yami whom gave a slight cringe.

"Is it just my imagination of are they all looking at me?" Yami quietly asked the teen before him.

"When the fuck is a blood-sucker doing here?" snorted a man who was seated on a stool by the dinning counter. A plate still half full of fruits and vegetables, but a tiny stack of three empty place sat in the corner of him. His hair was dirty blond but his eyes were light brown. He had whitish-tan skin with what look like pale brown freckles or tiny dirt-spots, one of the two, littering about on his arms, legs and face. His slight potbelly hung over his brown slacks matching his brownish-white t-shirt.

Yami craned a brown before angry hisses, growls and caws rose in agreement with the man. The vampire was utterly confused until his nose finally picked up all the scents in the café. It had be completely clogged with the scent of Yugi's blood that Yami hadn't noticed before. The whole café was filled with nonhumans.

For example, the man that called him out as such was some type of pig or boar, and the girl he had a sudden flair of anger towards was some kind of pixy or fairy.

"We don't want your kind here!" a woman with long jet back hair and green eyes sneering. The scent told Yami she was a griffin.

"I have done nothing to you-" Yami was very harshly cut off.

"Fuck off you damn demon! Don't you dare try being coy with us! We're the one's who've suffered from you retched reign!" the pig squealed angrily.

"I've done nothing to you damn people! Ra, I'm a fucking outcast myself!"

Yami's sudden outburst seemed to claw open an realm of silence as no one seemed to dare speak. That was, until…

"Well, if I believed that I'd be bacon on some human's table long by now," the pig man snorted crudely.

Vampire sneered. "Why you-"

"Please?" came his weak, but force-firmed cry. All eyes turned to the only human occupant in the room. Yugi's form no longer slouched and some sparks of light seemed to have returned to his eyes, but his gaze still portrayed his exhaustion all the same.

"No more, please?" the boy pleaded.

"But Yu-kin, he's a vampire. And it's clear what he's done to you." Minx announced causing mixed gasps of horror and rage to mess with the aura of overwhelming concern that seemed to pool around her body.

Yugi however just sighed with a warm smile.

"I let him Minx."

"What?" came the chorused outburst.

"Become he's not bad," Yugi announced, dead set. "Yami… Yami is not like the others. He's alone, just like us. So…please?"

Dear God, if the world only knew, it was literally impossible to say no to Yugi when he pleaded so… Well, so heart-filledly!

Gentle ripples of surrendering sighs breezed round.

"Alright then Yugi. If you say he's safe, then I guess we can at least find a way to tolerate him," an elderly women with flakey, pale ginger-red hair that wound up in tangled-looking curls around her shoulders. She face was semi-wrinkled and, despite her old appearance her eyes shine a vivid gray-blue. Though her voice left no argument to her old age.

The teen smiled at them all gratefully as one by one the others all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

Within moments the café was back to it's liveliness though it was unavoidable that everyone would completely ignore Yami's presence. Every so often he'd receive glancing inspections and warning glares. The vampire though just shrugged it off and focused in Yugi.

"What was that all about?"

Yugi gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Yami. I didn't think they'd noticed you so soon."

"But what's with the whole 'Vampire Hating' with them?" the tall's brow craned.

The teen softly sighed.

"It don't seem like you know, but, lately vampires all over have been killing other creatures left and right and driving them from there homes. We don't know why they're doing this but it's caused all the other creatures to form a deep hatred towards your kind."

Yugi's head shot up at vampire's response. "They're _**not**_ my kind!" he snorted. "I am my own kin. Wether vampire worthy or not, I am not some pet to be used and hunted. Nor am I hell as sure no killer."

Amethyst eyes blinked rapidly at there darker, red counterpart before a wholehearted smile spread on the chibi featured lips.

"So, you're a decent enough Vamp. to get Yu-kin's vouch huh?" Minx inquired, slightly hostile as she stood at the end of the table.

Yami glared at her while Yugi could only gaze up in pleading respect for the vampire.

The girl narrowed her aqua eye at the dark being before, "I don't know what Yu-kin sees in you, but I swear if I hear you ever hurt him in any manner I will hunt you down and kill you myself." she seemed to leek venom.

"It that a threat?" Yami hissed.

Yugi was about in intervene, he didn't want a fight to brake out.

"No," Minx softly stated surprising the vampire at such a sudden shift in tenderness to her tone. He blinked a couple times to help clear his mind. "It's a promise," the chestnut, tipped green haired girl growled low as she turned and walked away.

Yami ready to spit back a retort when he felt something gip his hand. Looking down he saw the human's small and dainty-looking fingers clutched atop his hand.

"What are you-"

"Please, Yami? Don't."

Something inside the vampire eased at the boy's soft plea, and he was steadily becoming calm once again.

Heaving a sigh the vampire rose to his feet. "You should get back home. It's getting late."

Yugi smiled as he saw Yami place the money he had given him on the table as he rose to leave. Though with an added small bundle in the hands.

As the look-alike's left everyone watched them go with equal worry and concern. One person in particular though gazed on in growing anxiety and even angry.

"I'll be watching you, Demon!" Minx hissed under her breath before she returned to her duties.

Despite the little confrontation at the café, Yami had to actually admit he had a good time.

As he and Yugi rounded the corner to his street the vampire smirked when he glanced down at the smaller then chuckled.

This being a strange behavior Yugi stopped walking and gazed up at the taller questioningly. "What so funny?

"You've got a bit of you're food on her face there," Yami pointed to the smaller's right cheeks.

"Huh?"

As Yugi went to whip it away, "Here," Yami leaned in, poking the tip of his tongue out and licked the little bit of remaining chocolate sauce on the teens cheek.

Yugi instantly burned red at the vampire's sudden closeness and he froze. As Yami puled away a small but dark pick dust swiped over the bridge of his nose before he quickly averted his gaze.

_'What the fuck did I just do? Why the hell did I even do that?'_ Yami's inner voice roared at him.

After a moment Yugi was finally able to regain some mobility, placing the tips of his fingers agains his cheek causing his blush to deepen.

Yami glanced over to the teen, a bit curious and, strangely enough…afraid? Or was it anxiety? Yet when he saw Yugi wasn't angry or even hurt by his moment's-ago, completely and untterly abnormal display he was…relieved? Yes, oddly enough. However, why he was so relieved he had so friggin idea.

The two continued there walk to the game shop in silence. Even when Yugi opened the door and left it open behind him, an indication for Yami to enter there was no sound. And when they both went up to the house part of the shop, still even human and vampire didn't speak.

It wasn't until they both entered Yugi's room when the calm yet slightly tense trance broken.

"I'll, uh, just go sleep on the couch down stairs sense, uh, you're letting me…um, stay."

As Yami turned to leave he felt something, or someone gentle pulling him back, and when he turned his left cheek was assaulted by a searing heat that made his body both shiver and burn.

As the source of the sensation ebbed away the vampier's now ruby-red gaze gawked down at the human teen before him who was smiling so gently, so full of tenderness the vampire swore he felt his legs gave a slight twinge in warning to a nearing collapse.

Yami noticed that the wrapped bundle Yugi had been carrying was now placed upon his dresser.

"It may not mean much to you, but thank you Yami." Yugi's voice seemed to chime.

'F-for what?" the vampier stuttered, cursing inwardly at such a show of weakness, but Yugi remained happy.

"For allowing me to take you out tonight," the teen lowered his gaze. "It seems you really don't like human's, but I hope that someday we can become at least friend." There was something, Yami didn't know what but he did detect the something in the teens voice revealed a wavering fear. Though it was incredibly faint, most likely due to the teen fighting to suppress what even was truly hidden beyond, but it was definitely there. A want for something, more.

Yami, to Yugi's surprise gave a small smile down at him.

"It was definitely an interesting night. Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi's amethyst eyes erupted wide, sparking brighter as his mouth jared slightly. Yami watching on in deep puzzlement.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You… You call me…"

Yami arched a brow high in confusion. Had be called the human something offensive?

Before he could speak the vampire found himself being crushing in a tight hug.

"What the-"

"Thank you! Thank you so much Yami!" Yugi cried into the vampier's chest.

Yami couldn't help but cringe slightly as he continued to try and unlatch the teen from around his waist.

"What the hell are you thanking me for now?"

Though he though he had been careful to try and not offend the teen after they left the Star-Lift, he wondered what he possible could have said to get the little human so working up all of a sudden.

"You said me name. You haven't called me by my name since I told it to you," he cried deeper into the taller man's chest, clutching to his shirt now. "I… I honestly though you hated me…" Yugi broke.

Something in Yami's chest twisted at seeing the boy cry. Steadily Yami lifted his hand and rested it on Yugi's head. The vampire proceeded to pet the smaller in hope to help sooth him, and it did. Within a couple minute Yugi was slumped against Yami worn, tired and drained.

Chuckling Yami helped Yugi into his bed, only removing the teens chain necklace, wrist bangles and band and his boots before covering him and leaving the room.

As Yami settled into the couch a strange and surreal sensation began to swarm without his body.

Bu-Bump!

_'Why? Why now? And a human no less…'_

Bu-Bump!

Yami crushed his eyes shut. _'I can't! Not again! Not after… I don't want too. I….'_

Bu-Bump! Bu-Bump!

_'I'm afraid….'_

Bu-Bump!

Bu-Bump…!

...Bu-Bump!

…Bu-Bump…!

Star: Awww! That was so kawaii Neko-mommy! x3

-crickets chirp-

Star: Neko-mommy?

-crickets chirp-

Anory: Neko? ...Honey?

-crickets chirp-

Anory and Star: -turn to each other and pales-

YYG: -grins- Never doubt the power of the YinYangGoddess.

[Somewhere in Teletubby Land]

Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala and Po: Eh oh! Yeah! New friend! -dances in circles-

Me: -foaming at the mouth, eyes blood shot and seizer spazzing as I try to claw my ears off and eyes out- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-,…! -twitch twitch


	6. Two Hearts, we have come

OMR! Just completed moving into my new house and JUST flippin got internet back today! XD So excited!

Okay, first off, not reading over it and fixing shit. Got to much to do and catch up on to bother with such trivial matters. If there's a fuck-up in the spelling/grammar or what ever just try and work around it. I'll eventually go back to this and fix it properly.

Secondly, as a reward to -coughcough- 'some' of you (those out there knew who you are) out there whom have been oh-so patient for the next update, here's a fairly long one! x3

Anory: Great, so what's this about. More filler-crap, or an informational chapter between Yami and Yugi?

Neko: Uhhhhh…. Neither…and both?

Anory: What? 0_o -looks at script- D8 Ahh hell no! You didn't just-

Neko: -shoves millennium-rod down Anory's throat- Please enjoy!

Star: Neko-Mommy does not own with the exception of me and Mama-Anory!

Marik: The hell'd you've done with my rod!

Neko: Wait-What the hells! HEY! Back get back in your tomb! -whacks Marik and tosses him back to the dead-

Millennium-Rod: =_=; _**I'm felt up be crazies…**_

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**(Memories)**_

The lowering moon cast a searing shadow over the land. Twilight hour was nearly upon Domino.

The rustling of fabric and irking squeaks of leather hummed around the room. The occupant tossing and turning; Eyes crushed shut in some form of distress as brows angled in a downward arch. An emotion of pure fear rolled over the owes features, shifting to pain then back to fear.

Moisture, that symbolized sweat trickled from the body as small, liquid tendril glistened and slowly slid down the upset's cheeks.

"No… Please?" he moaned. His voice hoarse, pleading. A violent shudder over took the occupant's body before more tears feel to the side.

"Please….?" his murmuring, begging tone cracked.

Clawing at his sheets he tried to escape but all attempts proved futile. Here he could escape, but within then depth is the nightmare he was utterly trapped.

"Why?" His vocals no longer sounding fluent. Cracking and rasping with every other syllable. "I though you…", but his words were silenced as a jagged gasp escaped his throat, released a silent cry.

With a violent start the male shot straight up, snarling and growling at everything. His red eyes bloodshot and redder, tears slight streamed down uncontrollably.

A high squeak caught the man's ears and to turned to the side, there stood a spiky haired boy. His enchanted eyes of unnatural light shimmered in what vague glow the last of the stars and moon offered. There size abnormal, but were larger then usual due to the hardened terror and deep concern the man could see rippling with those eyes like tsunami waves in a shallow pool.

"Yami…?"

The vampire's breath was ragged, his fangs and claws had lengthened but sheer anguish shun in those demonic orbs.

"Yami, what's-?"

"What then fuck do you want!" Yami heatedly spat. He didn't fell right snapping at the human whom had showed him nothing but kindness, yet he would not allow anyone to see him weak. They would get the impression they could walk all over him, and he was not about to allow some human, no matter him nice that acted to do so!

Yugi's amethyst pools began to steadily darkened some. Why had Yami snapped at him? All he wanted to do was see if he was alright.

The teen backed away, his hands overlapping as they clutched to the hem of this shirt. His head bowed and his body gave off tiny shivers of mixed cold and fear. His only state of clothes were gray shorts that barely peaked out from under a nave tank top twice the size he used.

"I… I was worried," the boy's voice had a slightly higher pitch to it, as if we was going to cry. "You… You were crying out in your sleep and begging someone to stop. I-I was only coming to see if you were-" but Yami heard no more as his mind blocked out the humans words.

_'He heard me…? How much did he hear? What did I say? Oh Ra! What the hell did I reveal!'_

"-about you."

Yami's eyes snapped back to focus on Yugi.

"What?"

Yugi looked down at his feet. His hands scrunching the hell up of his shirt's hem. Golden bangs shielded his gaze from Yami's view.

"I… I-I said I was….worried, 'cause I care about you."

The vampire could just make out a tails' end of red peered out from the side of Yugi's bangs.

Though he thought it was amusing, Yami remained serious. He needed to find out just how much this little human overheard.

"What did you hear?"

Despite the deep, stern, order the was clearly no request the teen detected another emotion behind the vampire's forced commanding tone. Fear. Clear as day to Yugi and as visible as the sky, Yami was afraid.

For once, not knowing how to trend through these murky waters Yugi remind standing where he was, head bowed and hands still clasped to the bottom of this shirt.

As he spoke his innocent voice was washed over with tremors of uncertainty and deep anxiety.

"Y-You kept asking s-someone to stop. And a-asked them w-why they were d-doing it." Yugi was silent for a moment. "W-What did they do?" He was highly worried, but he didn't want the vampire thinking he was prying. Yugi just wanted to know what was wrong to try and help.

Yami's red gaze darkened to scarlet, glared straight at Yugi's head since his face was down. His eyes seemed determined in burning a hold in the boy's head.

"It's none of your damn business human!"

Yugi visibly tensed, small shutters coursed through his petite frame as he remained silent and unmoving from his bowed position.

The vampire wanted to growl at the human's weakness for some unknown reason.

"It that all?" he growled out instead.

Slowly Yugi's head moved up and down as he remained to keep in eyes down. He didn't went the vampire too see his gaze. He'd know to much if he rose his head now.

"Humph, then leave me be so I may rest." Yami turned his back to Yugi. "That damn little adventure of yours took enough out of me. I don't need anymore energy wasted."

Eyes unseen glassed over as Yugi turned and headed back up stairs and too him room.

Yami watched him go. A sharp ping pulled somewhere in the center of his chest. Dammit how he wanted to claw this feeling out! Yet, deep down Yami couldn't understand why, but it upset him seeing the mortal like that; all weak and pathetic presenting. The question about that though was- Why?

As Yugi reached his room and quietly closed the door behind him, his back connected with the wooden flat as he slid down the door's face. Tears erupted from his beautiful eyes as his arms wrapped around his small figure trying desperately to contain there shutters.

Sheer horror gleamed in those childlike eyes as the teen began to understand as he one-by-one placed the pieces together like a puzzle. Soon he had the picture, it was revealed, and the image only made him want to scream and vomit.

He brought his knees up into his chest and held them tight to his body as he lolled his head forward, silently crying into his knees. "Yami… I'm so sorry…."

Morning seemed to arrive sooner then Yugi would have liked. He woke on his slid against his hard, wooden floor still curled.

A whimpering sigh passed through his lips as the teen struggled to rise. His back and neck aching up and storm.

Groaning with a stretch Yugi sighed as memories of last night played back in his mind, as well as the conclusion of it's events.

Again, the teen bit back the strong urge to be sick where he stood. Then the events from earlier last night returned and Yugi could't hold in his smile. Yami truly seems to have a good time despite his foul comment about it, Yugi knew he enjoyed there outing as much as he did. Maybe even more…

A blush swept over his cream colored face as the incident of after leaving the café resurfaced and seemed to be on replay. Bringing a hand to his lower cheek area, he could feel a tingle return. Slow, without realizing it his fingertips trailed over, against the plushed tips of his lips.

Gasping the teen's blush darkened at just realizing how close the vampire came to kissing him.

_'Oh Gods! He was only a couple inches from my-'_ Cutting his thoughts off abruptly Yugi shook his head in an attempt to dispel the image, only causing his face to darken. _'Oh Gods, why me…'_

Turning to check the time the boy sighed. "Well, at least I got plenty of sleep."

Yugi had read his clock; it saying quarter-past ten.

Opting to got make some breakfast he also wanted to know how his vampire guest was doing.

Tiptoeing downstairs Yugi was rewarded with the angelic, sight of a sleep demonic, Yami.

The vampire look far more relaxed and calm and his face was loose with no traces of last nights ordeal. If anything Yugi would have to say Yami actually looked quite cute. All curled up in the blankets, sleeping on his side with his head somewhat angled forward. His lips parted slight so only the tips of his fangs glimmered out. His breath steady and lulled.

_'He looks so peaceful.'_ The teens lips broke into a wide smile. _'It's hard to believe that this creatures here before me can kill one minute then be like this the next.'_

Moving over to the couch Yugi crouched down beside the slumbering demon, his eyes shinning with something close to mirth. Unconsciously Yugi's hand reached out on its own accord and began stroking behind the vampire's left ear. This elected a purr-like moan from the being. The sound jolting Yugi out of his somewhat-trance as Yami's moan downed to a silent groan, then returned to breathing.

Yugi held the hand to his chest, a cherry-red blush burning his cheeks._ 'What the hell was that?'_ Heart thumped against the inner walls of his chest ragged, yet silent breaths huffed from the teen.

_'Food…!'_ his head shot up. "I was going to make breakfast," he whispered before turned and rushing into the kitchen.

Beginning to busy himself with cooking he stopped, "I wonder if Yami can eat human food…" Pondering for but a moment an idea struck him.

_'My fingers are going to be so sore, but, it'll be worth it in the end,'_ he grinned continuing his cooking.

About fifty minutes had past before a voice and movement could be heard in the living room. Steadily Yami walked out holding the side of his head.

"Good morning Yami," Yugi chimed. The vampire gave a silent hiss of annoyance.

"Good mornings to hell. I'm not even suppose to be up now." Turning he half glare half scowl at the human, "It's most likely 'cause of you."

Yugi just smiled as he watched Yami take a seat at the table. Twenty minutes before Yami had woken Yugi had made sure to close all the blinds and block all sources of sunlight into the house. He didn't want Yami hurt from any accidents.

Humming a strange tone Yami fought to remember where he heard it before Yugi finished up the little cleaning he had left before turning and placing two places with triple stacked pancakes. Yugi's was a warming golden brown while Yami's held a slight hued to that of a papua.

"What the hell is this?" the darker growled as Yugi took his seat across from the not-so-cheery morning riser.

"It's pancakes, what else?" he giggled.

Yami sent a scolding glare at the human, "I don't eat human food."

Cutting into his meal after pouring some syrup, "You'll eat these. I made them specially for you."

Bitting back a fuming hiss of irritation it was then the vampire took notice of a bottle, no bigger then an average pixie-dust holder full of red liquid, corked shut. Puzzled, Yami turned to asked Yugi when his eyes finally took notice of this hands.

"What happened to you?"

All ten of the boy's fingertips were bandaged and even a few whole fingers were wrapped up in cloth. Tiny dabbles of scarlet flaked in a couple spots. If he were to guess the vampire would have thought the human to be hazard prone. Yami's gaze then shifted back down to his breakfast.

_'"You'll eat these. I made them specially for you."'_ Red orbs widened in slow realization. _'He didn't actually…'_

"I'm fine Yami. Just a little price to pay in making sure you get better."

Bu-Bump! Bu-Bump! Bu-Bump!

A fluttery sensation swarmed within the vampier's gut and fuzziness, like the feel of a thousand bees buzzing around tickled and tingled in his chest. For the first time in centuries Yami actually began to… "Yugi…?"

The boy's head shot up instantly at the call of his name leaving the vampire's lips.

Bafflement.

That's what he was experiencing right now. Three days. It had only been three days since Yugi had meant the vampire called Yami, all through those three days the dark being had only deployed hostility and cautious aggression towards the human teen. Now however…

Those eyes- Red, searing stones of blood now seemed to glow with a kind of thoughtfulness to them. Almost like in that single look the vampire was asking for forgiveness for all the trouble he had caused and showing he COULD be kind. SHOWING he WANTED to be.

That, in itself is the current cause of Yugi's stupefied state.

"Y-Yami, did…did you just…?"

"Thank you," with that Yami grabbed the bottle that he now knew held blood. Yugi's self-given blood and poured it over his blood-cooked-in pancakes before he began eating.

It was odd, chowing his food when all his life he had drank it. It was unpleasant, more so…different. But in a strange since good too.

Yugi watched Yami eat a moment longer. Wondering if the vampire realized that with each bite he took he'd groan out a hum of delight. Smiling Yugi returned to his food.

The two ate in silence and when they were done Yugi cleared up the dishes before heading to the living room to rest on the couch.

Yami watched and followed the boy around and when he got the the couch he took a seat next to the human. His eyes fixed on the boy's wrapped hands.

"Yugi, can I see your hands?"

Again Yugi started on in shock. Did Yami actually…ask for something? And say his name? Twice in one day?

It was official. Someplace, somehow, somewhere, millions of kittens and puppies just died.

Tentatively Yugi placed his hands in Yami's. He watched as the vampire undid all the bandages and wrapping. Breaking the scabs to cause the cut wounds he made to reopen, Yugi bit back hisses of pain. Then, right before his eyes Yami lifted his hands to his mouth, and using that seductive tongue of his slid it across all Yugi's cuts.

The teen chomped down on the inside of his cheek, fighting to hold back small moans he knew wanted out.

Once the cuts healed Yami then did something Yugi could not keep quite with.

The vampire place a single digit of Yugi's finger into his mouth, and lightly began sucking it. Sliding his tongue over the wound at the tip.

Everything was fine, until Yami reached the boy's middle finger, adding to slowly moving the small mouth of flesh in and out of his mouth as he sucked creating a tiny about of smooth friction.

Yugi broke. He just couldn't hold back, not at this. A low, deep moan horsed from his throat as his body shivered at the feel of the vampire's lips around his dainty finger. His head, on it's now accord slowly leaned back as he moaned. Amethyst lights closed as if trying to saver the moment.

Highly amused with the reaction Yami proceeded to suck harder, bob his head a bit more as this pulled an even louder moan from the boy.

_'Let's see how long you last.' _Yami grinned as he continued 'playing'.

In only a matter of moments Yugi was a completely and utter puddle of fleshy putty against the couch. A thin gleam of sweat coated his form and what skin showed glowed in the dim, pale light. His cheat heaved as he panted fast to try and quickly regain his regular breathing back. Cheeks were flushed with a mix of embarrassment and raged hormones.

It took a couple seconds for him to notice something was off. Opening his eyes, eyes he had not remembered closing his blush flared to his hair roots down to his chest.

The vampire, Yami, somehow had gotten from beside him to on top of him, straddling his waist. Both his wrists firmly in the vampires grip before his mouth. A devious smirk played over the older's lips.

"Y-Yami…?"

"You know, you're not very good as hiding 'personal' things."

"What do you- Ahh!" Yugi was sharply cut off when Yami rolled his hips, quite harshly. Slamming his semi-erection to Yugi's already hard-on. This pulled a loud cry from the smaller that sent unnatural shivers throughout the vampires' being.

As wrong as this was, he could not stop. He could not help it. Over the short time span of only three days Yami had over gone a most bizarre state of change towards the boy.

Maybe it was the human's blood he craved. But if it was only that then why did he yearn for the smaller's body too? He enjoyed the teen's reaction, but if it was just sex he desired then how does he explain his over protectiveness when they were at the café with Minx. Or the night of there first encounter he defeated the mortal from another vampire when in truth it was not his place. Despite the vampire's trespassing.

No. There was something going on with Yami and he was determined to discover what. And if that meant getting closer to this human then so be it. After all it wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. In fact Yugi's compony and compassion seemed to fill a strange void Yami himself didn't even know he had.

Grinning Yami pushed Yugi's hands above his head, exposing the teen in a delirious view of utter submission and vulnerability. Yami began rocked his hips back and forth, jerking gasps and soft mewls form the smaller beneath him. The boy's small pleasure sounds were casing something to start raging within Yami's own body.

He leaned forward, "Do you want to play a little game," he purred as he then began to softly nibbled the boy's earlobe between his fangs causing the other to gasp and shudder, even more so when he darkly purred, "Yugi?"

Any form of shaking only drew greater mewls from the moral as the vampire had his hips semi grazing against the teens tent. Sharply and without warning the demon crash there erections harshly into one another through there clothing shields. Yugi was utterly lost. His head snapped back some to moan out a vocal cry in pleasure. Yami too couldn't hold a deep growling moan.

This had to be a dream. A sick, twisted dream. No way. No way in hell would Yami… But he was. He was here. Doing this to him. Was Yugi dead and just didn't realize it.

Arched up into the other, "Y-Yami…!" Yugi moaned. Pleading the other to continue, because Yugi's eyes were closed once more so he didn't see the astonished expression on the vampire's face.

Was this his lust talking? Or… Does Yugi really...

He didn't know how it happened nor did he noticed, but sometime durning there heated teasing Yugi had gotten his hands free and now had them wrapped around the vampire's neck with his now healed fingers digging into his tri-colored locks.

Yami could not help the small groan at the feel of Yugi's digits stroking his scalp.

"Y-Yugi-"

"Yami." At the soft but determining call of his name the vampire turned and in the moment lost himself.

Crimson shattered as amethyst eroded into dust. The gates from there eyes to there souls clashed with in a fiery common. A silent plea form both ends.

Answering to the others' unspoken order inch by inch, millimeter by millimeter, as if time around them was slowing to a molasses pace so did there breaths. Two hearts steadied from spiked rhythms and the warmth of tingling pink dust flaked across the twin-looking duo.

Cold and crusted due to dryness began to slowly grow in temperature and moisturize.

Lukewarm, peachy and fluffed shivered and twitched as the heat seemed to be swiftly sucked right out. Creating an unnatural, but equally pleasant chill.

Both empty. One hot. One Cold. Either true. Nothing whole. And then…

An eruption that could only be described as the touch from the burning sun. Only it wasn't flesh this sun's rays scorched. Fire seems to flare up all over. The cooling of blood did nothing to quench the raging heat blazing within any longer. The ice evaporated and for the very first time a warm flame flicker within.

Sheer, piercing cold, instantaneous numbness, a blast of frigid ice that all but allowed breath to flow; liquid nitrogen. The intense fire within proved futile in metaling this colds' might. It chilled to the core, bones, blood and all and yet it sparker a light as bright as the cold snow beneath the moon's light. The fire quelled to a tamed wave, yet the chill mixed with its power creating something new. Something like- Cold-fire!

A single tough birthed these new, undiscovered sensations. Shudders and shiver ripped and tore throughout both living and undead. Heavy growls and desiring groans echoed inside the four walls they sealed the two from the moving world. For to them, time was non-existing. It wasn't even a reality now.

As quick as it all began, it was over. Gasping groans and dog-like pants was what now fill the room as both occupants fought to reclaim the air they had just relinquished within the other.

Fire burned over Yugi's cheeks as his gaze stared up into an equally shunned older, and more demonic version of himself.

Silence consumed everything now.

"Yami…?" In a flash the vampire had released the teen, was up off the couch and up the stairs. A slam echoed in the builded indicated Yami's retreat permanent.

Yugi rose to sit up, the chilling tingles still flowing in his body. A hand was brought to his mouth, his blush only darkened.

_'Yami… You… 'WE' just…'_ The clock chimed signaling it was one thirty, pulling Yugi from his daze.

Sighing the teen rose to his feet. Figuring he could ask Yami what that was about after he finished his choirs. After all, he only had an hour until he need to ready for work.

Work!

Yami paled.

"Ah damn… Not only do I have this…problem now," Yugi groaned at the growing pain in his loins. "Akana is definitely never going to leave me alone now." He couldn't tend to his problem now. It took a good fifteen minutes for his erection to go away after forcing himself to imagine him and Tea in bed.

Gods how that would be a true hell for him. Groaning once more he turned and heading into the kitchen to start cleaning as much as he could.

From upstairs in the bathroom Yami could hear Yugi cleaning.

The vampire sat in the tub, curled into a fetal position against the wall. His arms wrapped around his knees with his chin tucked in, his eyes downcast in what was clear horror as his own erection twitched and throbbed.

'I… I kissed him… A human… Yugi… And, this...' The vampire's body shook with mixed fear and excitement. The one that was more dominant whoever was fear.

_**(Oh Yami, you should have known you're nothing more then a pet.)**_

Red lights paled as they widened, terrified. The pooling heat in the pants instantly vanished.

_**(Love? Ha! Of all the most ridicules things to want. You, a 'pet' will 'never' experience such a blessing.)**_

"No…"

_**(You are but a tool. Something to be used and despised of when done with.)**_

"No, you're wrong.

_**(That mark on your back symbolizes your place in society.)**_

"Please…?"

_**(I won you, so you're now mine.)**_

"I though you cared about me…"

_**(The being to harbor an interest in a sorry excuse for life as you- I pity there existence for wasting such precious time of there live on something like you.)**_

"Why did you lead me on?"

_**(You looked weak and fun. I wanted you, so now be a good piece of ass and bend over for your dominate.)**_

"You won't have me!"

_**(Oh Yami, if I don't, who will want you?)**_

Ruby eyes clamped tightly shut. Tremors of memories washed over Yami. Memories he long begged to vanish, but like dark dreams, they never go away for long.

_**(Yami…)**_

"No…" Yami gripped the side of head, pulling some of his hair to there very limits desperately trying to free himself from the nightmare.

_("Yami…?")_

"Please just go away…" he cried out in a muffled plea.

Now the sounds of today finally registered in his mind as his ears picked up the rapid rasping of knocks at the door. Then the angelic voice he had come to, in such a short time adore, filled the hallway and echoed into the closed room he secluded himself within. Deep concern was evident in the smaller's tone.

"Yami what wrong? You don't sound yourself."

"Yugi…?"

Suddenly all the vampire's pain began to ebb away and his heart soothed into a light humming rhythm.

Yami places a hand to his chest, gazing down at it in astonishment. _'Does this mean, Yugi is…'_

"Yami please? If it's about that kiss I'm sorry." A sharp stabbing made itself known clear as a starry night to Yami's heart. "Please I didn't mean to."

_'He…didn't mean…'_ A pain acute to a knife wound seared at the center of the vampire's undead heart.

"Yami I-"

"Just leave me along dammit!"

Yugi stumble back from the sheer force of the vampire's roar. Sadness weld up in his lively gaze. A strange sting continued to prick at his inner chest.

"Yami…" Yugi knelt down sliding a piece of paper under the door. "If you need me or want to talk you can find me here. I'll be out until nine."

Silence.

"If you're not here when I return…" a powerful tug yanked at his heart strings. Yugi had to clutched his chest to hold back oncoming sobs. "I wish you the best in life."

The sound of the mortal's fleeting feet seemed to ring out louder in the vampire's mind. More so then he would have liked it to.

"Dammit!" he hissed into his tightened knees.

Glancing to the door Yami weighed his options.

A moments hesitation and in the flash the vampire had the paper in his claws.

Opening it he read,

**Yami,**

**I'm so sorry about that kiss. I don't know what happened and quite honestly I'm glad I don't. It's strange. We've only known each other for three days and through it all we've don't nothing by argue and, well you be hot tempered. And yet regardless of this I've found it to be peaceful. I know I must not be making much since. Human conception and all, but I just want you to know, I did enjoy our time together. Whoever short it was. If you ever want to visit me you know where I live. Plus the address to my job is at the bottom if you ever find me not home I'm not then likely there.**

**Yami, good luck out there. Despite all the anger show showed towards me as a human, I'm glad I was able met you and got to know the Yami that's you over the vampire you try to play on too be.**

**Take care out there. And please be careful.**

**Remembering you always,**

**~Yugi**

Saying the vampire was at a loss for words was an understatement.

_'He cared…'_ he gasped. "Yugi actually…"

Glancing down at the address Yami had to do a double take to clarify. "But… But that's…"

It was two minutes to eight. Yugi was restocking the shelves of more bottles of Phenix-Dust-Dung, Akana watching, eyes clouded with deep concern. When Yugi had arrived one minute late her and Star proceeded on teasing and playfully badgering him only to get no responses or comebacks. In fact, Yugi looked to be in a state of mild depression.

He didn't really mope around but he was far more sluggish then normal and most of all he had none of that lively fire in his voice or eyes. Both were dull, tired sounding and if Akana wasn't mistaken she could see the faint traces of previously shed tears.

When the bat-clock the cat-girl owned screeched eight she figured it was now or never. Approaching from behind Akana went to pounce.

"Please Aki, I'm not in the mood tonight."

This sent flashing red flags up. Now she knew something was seriously wrong.

Grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him to the back at the base of the stairs Akana's blue-golden eyes firmed at she gazed into Yugi's sunless gaze. "Yuu-Yuu, what's going on?"

Slowly, as if he was drowse Yugi turned to his sister giving such a weak smile not even the most bubbly of children could be fooled by it. "I'm fine sis, just a bit tired."

Yugi turned to head back to work, "This is about that Yami-Vamp, isn't it?" she spat. "You need to ditch him Yuu-Yuu. No hell-spawn is worth saving if he does this too you."

Instantly Yugi spun, "Don't you dare speak about Yami like that!" he hissed, more furious then probably needed. "You don't know a damn thing about him so stay out of it!"

Akana's ears flattened as she cringed away.

It was clear this conversation wasn't on an business level and apparently nor a friends bases, but something personally…deeper. Normally Akana wouldn't trend in this part of her human-brother's life, but something was wrong and to hell if she did nothing.

Pushing her ears back the feline woman's golden slits constrict, the fur on the back of her and tail rose as she bared her fangs in a growl. "I don't give a damn Yugi! That demon's done something to you and I want him out of your life if this continues," she spat.

"Who are you to try and control my life?" he demanded.

"I'm not trying to control you, I'm trying to help keep you safe."

"Well stop helping! I don't need you or anyone else running my life!"

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"Like my human friends?" Yugi hissed darkly causing Akana to flinch back. She knew of her brother's friends' attempts in trying to tell him what to do. Making him think it was right or cool or even the best decision when in the end it all lead to trouble one way or another. Having Yugi categorize her in the same a league as them was a low blow. Even for him.

Yugi knew this, but he had grow tired of people trying to help and only seeming to make things worse off for him. And for once in his life he didn't want to be Mr. Goody-Goody. He didn't want to be bad, he just wasn't to be able to make mistakes on his own. That and he truly cared for Yami. He knew Akana's history with vampire's wasn't a fairy skip through a field of wild flowers, but she, as well as everyone else had no right in judging Yami just for what he was. It wasn't his fault he was born a vampire.

"Yugi I'm…" All hostility the feline once had now replaced with a since of shame.

"We kissed," Akana's head snapped up just as Yugi's turned away.

"What-"

"I didn't mean to. It just…happened. He… We were teasing… Playing around and then…" Yugi took a shaky breath. "He locked himself in the bathroom. He wouldn't even speak me." Watery amethysts turned to the cat. "I don't get it Aki, why? Why does it hurt so much in knowing he'll most likely be leaving soon. And worse I don't even know what that kiss meant or what it was about."

"Yuu-Yuu…" Akana stepped forward, wrapping her arms and tail around Yugi as the teen began to cry into her chest.

It took some time for Yugi to calm down enough to where his sobs were no more then mere deep breaths and hiccups.

"Yugi, it's quite obvious what's wrong."

"What?" the now tired teen gazed up questioningly.

"Remember what I told you the last time you were here?"

There was silence for a moment before Yugi shook his head. "For you to remember to try and read yourself."

"But I don't get it. What do you mean by that?" the teen whined. Pleasing to be told what too do. Akana could only give a fangy-grin.

"My dear little brother," her eyes softened so much so Yugi gave a slight shiver at the far-to-tender look he was given. Normally with such a look from her it meant someone was about to die. "You're in love."

"Wh-what?"

"You've fallen in love with this Yami. And it seems," she giggled. "You've fallen quite hard."

"Wh-Bu-I…" Yugi didn't know what to say. Was he really in love with Yami already? In such a short about of time? Such length should go into the Ginious Book of World Records.

Yet, come to think of it… The impulsion to touch, the constant blushes he swore would remain burned to his cheeks, all the fluttering in this chest, the flips in his stomach, the overwhelming crave when they touched and the urges to hold the vampire close and forever protect him.

At first the teen saw it as nothing more but a simple attraction. A silly little crush, but maybe...

All the teasing Yami has been doing when Yugi let him feed from him. Was it all just that, teasing? Or was the vampire purposely doing all that to see how Yugi reacted? If so it could just all be his vampiric lust, but then why the shyness and hesitation when they kissed?

Yugi groaned. He was producing more questions then answers, and Akana seemed to have guessed so too for she purred in amusement.

A look of annoyance pulled at the chibi-like teen's face only aiding in his angry expression looking all the more cuter.

"Yugi," Akana began in her motherly tone. "You're such an idiot," she wholeheartedly scolded.

"Furball," the teen growled playfully hugging his humanoid, feline sister in return.

As heartwarming as there moment was, at which a pitched shriek and vibrating hiss broke the moment and before either of them could ask a white body was flung in through the side window, crashing up again the awl before hiding the floor followed closely behind by a ragging ball of puffed, blue fur that emanated a snarling hiss of vengeance.

"Star, what the hell are you-"

"Mommy, I found this vampire lurking around the house," the small, blue, cat critter sneered. Her silver eyes storm-cloud gray, narrowed.

Both two lagged occupants turned there attentions to the vampire in question. One set of eyes curious and alert while the other blazed with fury.

As the attacked vampire rose to his feet one out of the three opposite sets of eyes widened.

"Star I want you too-"

"Wait!" Yugi cried jumping into any line of fire.

"Yugi what are you-"

"Please don't hunt him Akana. This is Yami."

"Wha- Yami? Him?" her head snapped to the slightly dazed being of darkness.

"Yami?" Star inquired curiously as she gazed at the vampire a bit more harmlessly. Her guard however remained constant.

"Yugi I-" but Star's next words caused Yami's already cold blood to dry up into crusted ice chips.

"Daddy, is this the Vamp you told me a Mommy about the other day?"

_'Daddy…? Mommy!'_

"Yes Star." Yugi casually answered, not taking notice in Yami's flabbergasted features.

"Star I want you to go up stairs and wait for us."

"Aww, but Mommy I wanted to get to know-"

"Listen to your mother Star," came the stir tone from Yugi. A tone only a father developed with his child over time.

Star's ears folded back as she lowered her head and began creeping off. "Yes Daddy…"

Ruby eyes seemed to quiver. Burning. The fire that was created and discovered by there simple kiss only hours ago now seemed to want to scooted Yami from then inside out. His slightly shriveled heart felt like the ice it had been completely shattered from the overwhelming heart boiling within.

_'Mother…? Father…?'_ Yami's form began to tremble. _'He… He has a mate…? He has offspring…? He has…a family?'_ a stinging fire clawing down the vampire's face from his eyes. His very soul seemed to eat at itself, his heart felt hollow.

Betrayed once more...

When she was gone Akana turned to Yugi, "You know she was only doing her job in guarding the house."

"I know but Yami here-" All the air was suddenly forced out of Yugi's throat as he began to register Yami's hands with unsheathed claws wrapped tightly around his throat, crushing his windpipe and drawing small amounts of blood. Yugi desperately clawed at the vampire's grip for air. "Y-Ya-mi w-what are-"

Tears pooled from the vampires raging gaze as those red eyes seemed to scorch holes into the human's very being. "Fool me once shame on you," he hissed, more tears exploded from those pain red eyes. "Fool me twice… Shame on me. Isn't that the saying you humans use." he venomously spat.

"Y-a-am-ya-mi…" Yugi's face was beginning to blend blue.

"Stop it you'll kill him!" Akana wanted more then anything to lunge at the demon before her, but if she did, despite saving her human brother's life she knew Yugi truly would never forgive her if she harmed him. She was painfully limited in her action to help here. And damn was it killing her inside.

"You lead me on… You played me for a fool!"

"W-wha-"

"Silence!" Yami's grip tightened forced a gack-ing sound from the teen's throat as more blood oozed from the claw wounds.

"Look, Yami was it, what ever Yugi did I'm sure it's just a misunderstand-"

"Fat fucking chance!" he snorted. "You can't misunderstand this." He pulled Yugi's face closer to his and for a split second Akana was about to screw all consequences from Yugi and attack the vampire, fearing he was about to bite him when, "I though you were different Yugi. But you're just like _**'him'**_."

Tearing his eyes away from the human he had become so close to in such a short time he tossed the mortal's body aside and flung himself out the window. Tears sprinkling behind him.

Akana rushed to Yugi's side the moment he was freed, not caring in the least about the fleeing vampire. "Yugi! Yugi, are you alright? Speak to me brother?"

The teen cough a few times in an attempt to help clear his throat before gasping in some much needed air. "Y-Yami…" he wheezed.

"Long gone by not probably," the cat-demon growled. Oh how she wanted to claw that damn demon's face off, but her anger quickly shifted to panic when Yugi scrambled to his feet in such a haste she feared another flesh-eating scarab had gotten loose and Yugi had spotted it.

"No! We need to go after him! It's not safe for him out there alone!" the teen cried out. His voice shuddering with dread as he feared the worst for his crush-possiblly turned-love.

Akana shifted her ears to the side, puzzled. "I don't think I'm following here bro-"

"Mommy! Daddy! Come quite! Vampire!"

"Yes Star we know, Yami ran off." Akana sighed. Sometimes that kit really irked her.

"No, you don't understand. Vamp-Yami headed west, but a group of vampires covered in black cloth started following him. They came in from the east."

Yugi's blood ran cold. Black figures… East… Following…

Dear Gods no!

Yugi sprain to his feet, pelting out door. "They're going to kill Yami!"

Neko: Mwahahahahahahaha! Cliffy! 3

Anory: -.-; Did you forget your meds today?

Neko: Who needs drugs when you've got mountain dew! 8D

Anory: -_-; That's what I was afraid of…

Star: Mama-Anory, isn't MD also an addictive, caffeinated, liquid-like drug.

Anory: -ponders- Yes is it my dear. Yes it is.


	7. Resolve

Again, deal with spelling/grammar issue! I'll return to this at a later time to fix.

Enjoy!

Me: Mwahahahahahah! Ahahahahaha! Kekekekeahahahahahaha!

Anory: -disturbed- Do I _reeeeeeeally_ want to know?

Me: -hands yami the script-

Anory: O…key then. Lets see what we got her- OMG! -dies-

Me: -in a demonically cheery voice- **I own nothing… Keahahahahahahahaha!**

121212

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

121212

_'Ra fucking dammit! How? How could I have… I-I actually thought…for once I…'_ shimmering stardusts of tears twinkling from the vampire's eyes as they trailed behind him. At blinding speed Yami fled. Leaping from roof-top to roof-top he quickly made it to the edge of the western part of the city. Just only a few more leaps and he would be out of this city forever.

A piercing his was his only warning before a black of burning fire shot up his side, braking his stride and sending him crashing to the grown just outside the forest.

Yami hissed as it fell like fire was a eating as his side. Looking down he saw way. A silver ankh coated in blood. Yet, the coat was not his own, but of another vampire. For some unknown reason Yami's only weapon of weakness that could kill him was not an ankh, but any weapon so long as it had been coated in another vampire's blood.

Yes. It was the blood of another vampire, there blood entering his stream is what was fatal to him. Though this was only Yami, no other vampires has this weakness.

Five cloaked figures glided down a few feet from him. There hood and long cloaks completely obscuring any features Yami might see to identify them.

The wounded vampire needn't question why these figures were here or whom they were. They were hunters. Simply as that. Wither vampire, human or any other creature of this world all were hunters to Yami. And now…

"At last, Pet," one of the figures hiss in delight. "You have been caught."

"Now be a boy and hold still. This won't hurt, much." another purred, sinful joy dripping of his words as they moving closer.

Yami could to nothing but lay there and wait. Wait for death to finally take him. After so long of running, so long of trying to find a place to alive in peaces and without fear…shatter. All due the one human boy. Whom, Yami painfully admitted to himself, had greatly grown on him. So much so he actual harbored feelings for the human.

Yami smirked at the dark irony. The first time he'd loved it had been a nothing but a ploy, ending in his heart breaking and him on the run. Now, he was doing just that again he had fallen in love, only to be lead astray once more.

For once in his cursed life, all he ever waned to be to be cared for. To be held by someone dear. To touched and kissed and told constantly by the other how much he was loved.

But no… _'He'_ was right. Right all along. Right about everything.

_'Why…?'_ Yami's body trembled as a sob clawed in need to come out. The shadowed beings floated closer, like sliding on smooth clouded ice, they neared.

A small, but bright twinkle flashed as it slid down the vampire's cheek. His bangs shadowing his eyes as the beings now stood, him completely at there mercy. Silently, and as if on a spontaneous command all five rose there hands, a silver ankh coated in blood in each aiming for the final blow.

Yami closed his eyes as a sudden image flash over his darkened vision. Round childish cheeks, moon-pale skin that glowed in its light. Larger innocent eyes that seemed to have captured the stars wither there amethyst depth. A heart stopping tender smile as an angelic laughter sung from those small, plush, soft lips.

A pair of tears feel from his closed eyes, choking a raw murmur. "Yugi…"

A blur of green, a cloud of brown that arched in from of him and a collection of hisses and cries is all the Yami registered. Slowly rises his head his eyes widened at the sight of the five figure cringing to in ground, struggling to get back up.

"W-what the-Ahh!" It was then the vampire 'whoosh'ing' at his sides. Long, think, green tentacle-like vines waving about high over the male's head. There rough looking texture and small, coiled tendrils with pockets of teardrop leaves flapped and fluttered about. The monstrous vines seemed to emanate a warning growl, but towards whom Yami didn't know.

Then with grace as a gliding leaf and speed of a gushing gale a woman landed before Yami. She had skin of light tan with center long chestnut hair. She wore what could be described at a ballerina outfit. though a rich grassy green, with his large V-cut back, exposed said area a couple inches before the tail bone. Long sleeves, slim, hugged her think arms with slightly loosened light brown frill hung at her wrists. A sash-like tutu of large blue teardrop leaves rounded her waist as her legs were exposed. Small golden and orange vines wrapped around both her legs ending at her ankles where another set of blue teardrop leaves wrapped around leaving her feet bare. She seemed to have an array of small pink, blue and red flowers dotting about in her hair. A pair of transparent silver-blue wings fanned out from her back, with slight rounded and points to those of bat wings. Yami would see the same blue teardrop leaves around her wrists from behind the frills.

The vampire starred flabbergasted at the new comer. Wondered just what the hell she was doing.

"I may dislikes vampire," a soft voice, yet clearly held anger stated. Yami's eyes narrowed. He's heard that voice somewhere before. Then what the woman turned to him, her gazed shockingly at her left aqua eyes as the rest of her hair covered her right. The from of her outfit exposed her shoulders breaking into a round cur before sharping into a slight V-cut revealing a the tip of her cleavage. Green and yellow vines with leaves dotting wrapped twisted'ly around her neck. Her ears were pointed with tiny brown leaf-like tuffs poking out at the tips. "But I hate seeing Yu-kin's cry even more."

"I-It's you!" Yami gasped.

"Plus, he'd never forgive me if I stood by and watched a friend of his get hurt."

In his wildest imagination, and he had one fucked up mind, Yami never would have though another creature would come to his aid. Let alone the easy-temper-bomb Minx.

Minx trturned her attention back to her opponents growling. "Who ever you are, get the hell up outt'a here! You're not welcome and if you don't listen you'll regret it."

The five figures hissed in laughter. "What makes you think a mere floral fairy and a _'Pet'_ could even dream to beat us?"

At the title of pet Minx caught the way Yami's body stiffened, as if ready for a blow. "Hn! Don't think I'm the only one out here hissy."

The figures spat at the insult as they ready to attack when a booming howl ripped the air. Moments later a monstrous wolf the size of a hoarse came thundering out of the forest snarling and growling. It skid to a halt on Yami's other side in a protective fashion baring its gleaming white fangs at the cloaked begins who hiss back.

"Dog," one snapped. "You nor the fairy have business with that vampire. Remove yourselves from his at once!"

The werewolf growled slamming its paws into the earth for a sturdier stance. "Burn in hell! This vampire has done nothing to sully out rage more. He nearly desired to be left in peace. Yet, I question my his own kin would strive to such lengths in sicking the Voids on him."

Yami and Minx gasp in horror as the five figures only rumbled a low snorted growl.

"And what would a dog know of the Voids?" a figure spat.

"Enough to know how to kill one," he snapped his jaws, sounded out a death cracking sound of his teeth.

The figures, now revealed as Voids nervously shifted back.

"It's time you leave. Now!" roared the mighty beast.

The Voids remained silent, motionless for several moments. Yami actually thinking they would back down and retreat only for his hopes to dash down as the Voids let loose an ear splitting streak before lunged at the trio.

Not even nothing to hold on to any ounce of faith Yami lay there on then ground. His red eyes now a dull rusty-red copper, dark rings and heavy bags pulling at his eyes. His life was still fading due to the blood cover silver ankh still buried in his side. Yami knew he was far to weak to pull it out. let alone the pain in doing so would be three deaths over enough for him.

So this was it it seemed. The last of the vampire's light in his red eyes began to darken. He just wasn't peace, and if death would grant him that then he'd welcome it with open arms.

Yami closed his eyes, felling the heaviness of forever sleep pulling at his soul. Yet the moment his eyes shut they were force open again by a loud battle cry of his name.

"Yami!" Yugi thrusted down the an iron khopesh into one the the Voids causing it to shriek and blood wail as is swiftly evaporated into nothing before there eyes. Akana slashed her claws through what would be the throat of another Void as it to wailed out before evaporating.

With a heavy 'thud' Akana landed on all fours, Yugi's legs wrapped around her as he sat poised on her back like a solider on a horse. Akana's eyes were narrowed a slitted, her ears flatten to the side, the fur on her neck stood pricked and her tail appeared twitch it's size as she snarled, baring heavily sharpened fangs.

The moment they touched ground Yugi hopped of Akana's and rushed to the vampier's side.

"Yami are you alright?" the teen fussed checking over the vampire's body when he came to a silver ankh buried deep in his right side. "Good God… Yami, I'm going to try and pull it out." Yugi went to grab the ankh but the moment to so much as touched it Yami let loose a scream of pain. Yugi flinched back, not expecting such a high leveled reaction.

Yami panted a couple deep breath before gritting his teeth. "G-Get the h-hell out of here d-dammit."

Yugi narrowed his gaze as he griped the ankh tight in his hand but a split second before wrenching it out. Yami's agonizing shriek tore through the air. "Idiot…"

Teeth clenched red eyes shifted to the teen, demanding confirmation.

"You think after the days I fought to keep you alive I'm just going to sit back and watch you die now?"

_'Yes!'_ the vampires conscious roared.

When Yugi received no replay he sigh turning his back to Yami and facing the remain three Voids.

"Now you be a good boy and wait here." As Yami opened his mouth to spit back a sharp retort Yugi shaped his head around. Those warm amethyst eyes burned a black-violent as there narrowed and seemed to sear into the demon's soul. Yami jolted back at the teens overwhelming glare. "And don't you _**dare**_ die," he growled then flung himself into battle.

Yami, though now not dying faster though still dying, watched then human with awe-struck red pools. Yugi, the boy he believe would never hold in a fight completely transformed now right before his demonic eyes.

With such fluency and grace Yugi was managing to dodge the Voids' attacks then with just as much power, if not more countered with raw brutality as he swing and slashed at the shadow beings. One went down with the help of Minx. A second soon followed with Akana and the werewolf, Yami had still yet to now who, double teamed it leaving only one remaining.

The final Void sheared and spat, back away as Yugi stocked forward. This khopesh branded for the the monster's chest.

Yugi then sprang for the attack. A dark purple cloud swirled found the Void's claws before shooting at the teen. Yugi easily geared left then ducked only to be went backwards by what looked to be a shadowy tail.

"Yugi!" the three other called out. Yami, to his bashed in pride could do nothing to help. Slowly guild and pain began to eat away at his will and his eyes began to close with a dark sheen clouded his vision. Water droplets hit and rolled down his face.

_'Rain? What a suiting farewell.'_ Unnoticed to the vampire the skies were cloud-clear.

Yami heaved one last shallow breath, _'Yugi…'_

"Yami!"

Straining his gaze to open the vampire caught the finally motion of Yugi's dive as his blade buried itself into the last Void's chest. The creature elected an ear piercing cry before fading into nothing.

Yugi slumped forward, panting. A cut slashed down his rich cheek, blood slowly rolling down his neck.

It only took a moment before Yugi was up and dashed over to the vampire, who's life now teetered on a thin string.

"Yami? Yami stay with me." kneeling down beside his head Yugi dropped his weapon to hold and cradle the vampire in his arm. He watched Yami's chest rise and fall in uneven rhythms as he struggled to breath. "Yami…."

"Yugi." The teen turned to look at Akana. Her blue-golden gaze soft in understanding. Minx's eye narrowed at Yami, yet the teen could see a twinkle of concern in her aqua gaze. Light blue eyes looked to Yugi questioningly. As if asking 'What are you waiting for?'.

The human gave them a small smile before pulling out small dagger. Bringing it up to his neck he hissed as he sliced a deep cut in his jugular vein immediately spilling blood all over his side. A soft smile though remained on his face as he lifted Yami, bring the vampire to his neck wound.

Once in position Yugi leaned in, resting his head on Yami's shoulder. "Yami…" he whisper oh so softly. At first he received no response, but after called the vampire again a low groan warmed his ear. Wrapping his arms round the vampire's chest, "Drink." he gently ordered. Yami gave another groan.

Minx watch on with growing anxiety yet, puzzled. Here was a vampire on the brink of death, fresh blood pooling out before it's mouth and he still seem to refrain from- She silently gasped. Never in her life did it dare cross her mind that a vampire could have an actual heart.

The werewolf growled low, impatient. If the vampire was going to drink he had to do it soon. Other wise Yugi would…

Akana's gaze never shifted. Never faltered. She understood Yugi's decision and in all honesty respected and was pleased by it. However, she could not relinquish the deep loathing she feel around the vampire. For Yugi's sake she will try to remain controlled, but she could not guaranty it lasting for too long.

Yugi started rubbed small, soothing circles on Yami's back. "Yami, please, you much drink."

At the boy tender demand he was finally rewarded when her felt Yami slightly shift as long, sharp fangs slowly inserted themselves into his neck over the self inflicted wound.

Yami gave a hum as the sweet life giving fluid ran down his throat. It sent a shearing zing of unearthly euphoria. Claiming this taste be ambrosia would be nothing but the highest of insults. No. It went far beyond that. To something that originally should never have touch any's lips. Immense taboo. Forbidden. Even to possible those of the Gods! And yet, as Yami moaned and growled he could not get enough. Perhaps this was the cures of tasted something of such sinfully purity.

Despite the pain Yugi could not silence the loud moans tearing from his burning throat. He clutched the vampire's shirt in desperation as said demon sucked out his life-force in glutinous gulps.

Yugi could finally feel the painful pulls at his heart as it strained to beat fast. To pump more blood that was no longer there. He whimpered, hoping to gain the vampire attention. No such luck.

"Y-Y-Ya-mi…" Yugi grip began weak in an instant before he went limp.

A startling yank at Yami's heart halted his movements. His renewed glimmering red eyes shifted around before registering someone ion his arm with his teeth in there neck. Horror began coursing through his vein as he slowly pulled away, gazing down at the human boy's slumbering face. His body feeling cold. Tears began welling up in Yami's eyes when he heard the sound of someone clearing there throat. Snapping his head to the side he saw a massive werewolf covered twilight fur with the slightest shimmer of light blue highlights. His light blue eyes glowing down at him. Beside large beast stood a woman he did recognize. It took a moment but after a couple sniffs Yami gasped as he realized it was the girl from the café; Minx! Yet before he could speak his eyes snapped over to the woman, that he felt, started this all. Crimson narrowed in dangerous slits only to widen in shock as Akana purred out a chuckle.

"If you can move on your own carry Yugi and follow use," she gently orders before turning and walking away. The fairy and werewolf following.

Yami wanted nothing, absolutely nothing to do with the cat-woman. The one he believed was Yugi mate and mother to his offspring. A growing fire or rage and jealousy began to boil his blood only for that heat to swiftly snuff out when a soft whimper drifted to his ears from the boy in his arms.

Yami stared down at the smaller human, wondering for the undead-life of him why such a creature would go through so much when he had nothing to gain and everything to loss.

Finally Yami rose, Yugi cradled, pressed protectively and possessively to the vampire's chest as he hurried off to catch up with the others.

It was late. Really late when they all returned to the antique shop.

The moment they were in the blur of blue jumped into the air almost landing on Yugi's head if not for Yami's swift reflexes in countering the blur with a shield, being his back. Instead what ever it was clung to Yami and crawled up onto his shoulder. Before he could throw it off, "Daddy!" the creature cried out.

All the way to the shop Yami had been in a half start of reality as he just enjoyed his closeness to Yugi. Slowly feeling the boy's body heat returning. This had causing Yami to sigh in relief. For some time he dreaded he had… Dear Gods, he didn't even want to think of that. Now though, with his little blue cat…fox, thing calling his 'Daddy' reality's full weight made itself known to the vampire.

Tears began to build in Star's silver eyes. "Mommy, was isn't Daddy waking up?"

Akana quickly took her daughter off Yami's shoulder, holding her little critter closer. "He's fine sweetie. Daddy's just sleeping. He'll be up by tomorrow afternoon."

Star sniffed, "Really?"

Akana nodded. "Yes. So why don't you go and head to bed."

Give another glance towards Yugi, Star finally nodded and jumped down out of her mother's arms. "Goodnight Mommy. Night Aunt Minx and Uncle Banguard." Pausing for a moment Star slowly turned to Yami. Her silver eyes held no anger or suspicion to the vampire's deep surprise. "Goodnight…Vamp-Yami." Yami slightly flinched before Star dashed off to the back of the store to the stares that leave to the living part of the building.

Yami stood there for some time. Holding Yugi as he felt highly awkward in the other three's presence. One the way back the werewolf had quickly shifted back to his human form revealing it was the man Yugi and him had encountered at night the teen took Yami out.

The vampire bought to hold in his small blush at remembering the night's end event.

"Well," Akana's voice broke Yami out of his focused trance. "I'll see you two some other time. Thanks for helping tonight."

Both Banguard, now fully clothed after returned to his human state, and Minx, though remained in her fairy form, nodded without a word, turned and left leaving Yami with Akana and an unconscious Yugi alone.

Sighting the cat-girl turned to the back of the store. "Come with me," she ordered. Yami, not knowing what else to do followed.

They reached the top of the stairs and headed into the room to theory right. Inside looked like it was a small apartment room. Akana lead Yami through what clearly looked to be the kitchen, then small but cozy looking living room with a dark blue love couch, a small, low grounded wooden coffee table and a fireplace in front of it all bordered by the sea of carpeted flooring. They went down a small, narrow hallway passing a bathroom and two closets before coming to a decent sized bedroom that housed a full sized bed. A black wooded dresser stood opposite to the bed that was stationed in the center of the room with the headboard up again the side wall. A window to far left back of the room and two dwarf sized nightstands on guard at eight side of the bed. The walls were a soft cream with a pale gray carpet. The sheets on the bed were beige and white with white pillow sheets.

Without a word Yami strolled over, placing Yugi on the bed.

"You may sat here for then time being."

Yami whipped around to stare mind boggled at the feline. "But-"

"Look, you've got know where to go. And I'd rather not have Yugi's wrath at my door. So rest up and we'll all tack tomorrow." With that Akana left the room, closing the door behind her.

Yami watched on, shocked. Wasn't Akana Yugi's mate and father too there daughter? If so they why was she allowing him, which she more the likely knew by now, a man that care for her mate in a way only she should sleep in the same bed let alone room with him? Yami groaned. Nothing seemed to be making any damn scene!

At the sound of sheet shifting and a low moan of displeasure Yami turned back to the bed. His eyes softening almost instantly.

To hell with logic. If he was given this opportunity he might as well enjoy it before he'd have to move on.

Stripping off his shirt, shoes and pants, leaving his boxers even though he normally slept nude, Yami approached the bed took of Yugi shoes. As he went for this shirt he froze. His face heating up. 'I'll just leave his shirt and pants on.'

Pulling back the covers Yami crawled into bed beside Yugi. Throwing the blackest over both there bodies.

As Yami settled down to sleep he jumped at the sudden feel of something on his chest. Looking down he gasped. Yugi was curled up again him. His arms wrapped around him with his warming face rested upon the vampire's semi-cold chest.

Once Yugi finished snuggling into the demon's body, Yami stared on in wonder watching as a small smile formed on the teen's slumbering face as he relaxed and fell deeming into sleep. For a fee moments Yami stared. Hesitant, not knowing what the hell to do. After some deep internal battle Yami mentally gave his logical conscious the finger before wrapping his arms around the petite male. Amazingly surprised at all proportionally and emotionally the teen fit to him.

It only took an matter of minute before Yami joined Yugi in dream land. For the first time in three thousand years Yami's dreams were nothing but peaceful.

True to Akana's guess Yugi began to stir sometime mid afternoon.

As the teen's eyes fluttered over an achy tightness pushed on his neck. For a moment Yugi didn't move. To much in pain and still far to tired when all at once last nights events came flooding back to him.

_'Yami… I hope you're alright'_ Yugi sigh. He so desperately wanted to see the vampire once more before he knew he'd leave, but it seemed to what to much to ask for.

Yugi settling himself more securely into his soft, warm, moving pill- Wait! His pillow was…moving?

Yugi opened his eyes only to be greeted to a close-in view of a deep paleish tan chest. Yugi's face ran red as he lifted his head cautiously slow to be graced with the slumbering sight of Yami. His face turned Yugi's way with his eyes closed in a relaxed sleep. Those wonderfully firm, yet soft lips parted just enough to allow one of his vampiric fangs to poke out.

The small giggle that left Yugi's lips caused the older man to stir only to pull the teen closer to himself. Yugi flared crimson red at finally noticing not only was he curled up into Yami's side, armed around him and laying on his chest, but said vampire's arms were also securely wrapped around the smaller middle. Evaporating any ideas of a chance to escape.

Figuring he might as well enjoy the time he has remaining with the dark being, Yugi carefully lifted a hand up, stocking Yami cheek. Yugi's eyes softened to a look of sad happiness.

"Oh Yami…" he whispered. Yami's eyes then began to flutter open to which Yugi retracted his hand and quickly forged sleep.

Glimmering red eyes opened only to gaze down longingly. Saddened at the human whom still lay atop of him. Carefully unwrapped am arm Yami brought his freed hand up to caress the boy's face.

"I wish I could say…" he whispered, continuing his tender stroking. "But I feel I will only be a dark burden to you." As Yami went to pull his hand away Yugi sighed.

"How could you think that?"

Yami jumped some. Clearly not expecting the teen to be awake. "Y-Yugi? You're awake?"

"I've been up for a few minutes." Yugi answered. "But Yami… Why do you feel you'll be a burden?"

Yami geared his gaze away as he rose to get up, forcing Yugi to rise as well despite the teens soft grumbling.

Yami swung his legs over the edge os the bed as he sat there. Staring sorrowful down. "Why do you ever want me here?"

Yugi stared at the taller in slight shock. "W-Well… B-Because-"

"You've got a mate and offspring, what the hell am I here for?" he sneered.

If Yugi was suppose to be taken aback he most certainly was. _'Mate? Offspring?'_ Then it hit him. "Akana and Star…" he murmured. Though this action causing Yami to growl as if he had been struck.

At that instead Yugi realized what it was. Crawling over to the vampire Yugi wrapped his legs over the bed's edge as he said beside the other man. Taking notice in the overly crumpled up sheets that surrounded Yami's hand and the slight shaking, Yugi easily figured his theory was right.

Placing his hand on top of Yami's Yugi felt the shaking cease. "Yami, look at me." At Yugi's soft command the vampire turned his glassy red gaze to the humans vibrant lights. Taking a deep breath, it was now or never. "Yami is this about when Star called Akana and I mommy and daddy?"

Yami's flinch was all the answer Yugi needed as he gripped the vampire's hand tighter to show he was not down and he would not allow him to leave until so.

Yugi took another deep breath. "About Star…" Yami closed his eyes. Figuring if he did he'd be able to drown out the painful truth to what Yugi was about to say. "She not our daughter." Yami's eyes snapped open wide. "Nor are Akana and I together in any sort of romantic fashion." Yugi cringed. "That'd be beyond gross and disturbing."

Yami could only stare flabbergasted at Yugi. Was this real? Were his word actually true?

"But… But then why…"

"Akana and I found Star when she was fairly young and had no memory of her real parents. So as we raised her she grew to calling us her mom and dad. And in time we grew to love her as if our own." Yugi concluded.

Red eyes focused on amethyst. Hunting for any flashed out doubt or trickery, yet coming up with none.

"So… You and the feline are…?"

"Like brother and sister."

"And the blue fur ball see you two as…"

"Mother and father."

"And you both see her as…"

"Our real daughter."

"Yet your relationship is only…"

"A close bond of a brother and sister." Yugi confirmed as he watched the many emotion flash and run over the vampier's eyes.

Shock, fear, relief, confusion, happiness, but mainly a spark of hope.

"Yami, why did you get all upset when you though Akana and I were together like that?"

Ah! A question Yami had hoped not to have to answer for a while. Now though…he figured he own Yugi an explanation.

The teen frowned. "If this has anything to do with your past, it's alright Yami. You don't have to tell me."

His undead heart fluttered and hummed with joy. Yugi was such a sweet and compassionate being. Yugi hated the fact he loved the teen. Yugi was far to good to him…for him.

Dark red's closed as a calming sigh breezed him parted lips. "No Yugi. You deserve to know. But…" Yugi turned, pleased eyes to the teen. "I must ask you, if….if it seems to get to much, could you…." Yugi caught on to what the taller was asked and nodded with a rental smile. "Thank you."

As the two got a bit more comfortable it was then Yugi noticed he was not at home, but recognized it as Akana's. I figured he would thank her later. Turning all his attention to the vampire Yugi remained silent as he waited.

Taking in a deep breath Yami readied himself.

"As you know I was born a vampire." Yugi nodded. "I'm a bit over four thousand years and was born in Egypt. I have no recollection of my parents or any family I might or could have had." Yami placed a had on his right shoulder. "I was four when I was branded with his mark. I don't know who or why they did it. They just said to ran. Run until my eyes see white. Just what the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Yugi see Yami getting upset placed a hand on the vampire's arm to which Yami steadily calmed before his eyes darkened with something unclear to Yugi.

"Then a thousand years later, when I had grown tired of running, I sought out a companion." Yugi's heart began to quicken. "After a few years I found… Or should I say _'he'_ found me." Yami's eyes narrowed. "He was kind and charming. A bit childish but was sweet. He cared for me and protected me. He… He gave me love." Yugi's breath hitched silently as his heart felt like it was empty.

_'Was this how Yami felt when he though Akana and I were together?'_

Yugi didn't get his answer as Yami's voice darkened to a dangerously low tone. His fang and claws lengthened, his body shook with rage and pain as Yugi saw the vampire's eyes sheen over as he fought back tears. "But I should have known." he growled. "I should have seen the signs. He was **far** to good to me. And I found out to late the reasoning." Yami's claws dug into the bed sheets. Ripping and tearing echoed in the heavy pressured room with the mild hum of a few huffed growls from Yami. "He used me! Saying the only reason he wanted me was because I looked fun. He…." Yami wrapped his arms around himself. Clutching his skin to tight he drew his own blood. His eyes crushed shut. Tears no longer able to he held back. "I was to weak. To weak to defend myself from him. He… He did things to me. I tried to fight back. To say no but…he was far to strong. And he forced me to do it. All of it. Over and over and over and over again and again and again…." River's over tears cascaded down the vampire's face as he cried and trembled. He didn't even realized he was no longer holding himself of the bed sheets, but was now clutching to Yugi. His face buried in the teens chest as he was slumped over, his body trembling.

"Then, after a while he demanded that we complete the mating ritual as we were still see as a Courted-Pair. I of course rejected and pleased to be set free." Yami tensed, as if telling the events were making him be there to relive them personally. "He… He didn't like that. He…" Yami trembled violently. "He chained me down and nailed my hands and feet before securing my neck with an iron chain… And then…." Yami burst into historical crying. Gripping Yugi so tight the teens bones began to crack as blood was draw from Yami's claws digging in much to roughly. Yet, Yugi hadn't even registered the pain of his body. All he was feeling was the waves upon waves and ripples of terror and anguish thunder from Yami as he held the wailing demon to himself. His own body quaking and tears of his own cascading from his reddened eyes.

Yami remained like that for nearly an hours until his cries steadily softened to small chocking sobs and huffed hiccups and sniffles.

"I couldn't do anything…" Yami finally continued. A few shot cracked cries leaked here and there. His body not longer seemed to have the strength to shake. Now all it was capable of were sporadic and short spasms and twitches. "After that I shut myself down. And just allowed him to do what he wanted. It went on like that for three hundred years. Then when one night he was throwing a party, the same as usual. However this time someone he must not have invited joined. And when he wasn't looking the man gashed my mouth and throw me in a bag. The next thing I knew I was in some wooded cabin in some strange forest. When I saw the man I knew what he wanted." A black sheen flashed over Yami's eyes. "But when he touched me something in my finally snapped. I… I don't fully remember. All I can recall is screaming and when I finally came to there was blood all over the inside of the cabin. And myself." Yami's spasms and twitches dulled to slight jerks ever so often. His breaths settled to dark, yet still somewhat shaky tone. "I didn't know what happen. I got scared and ran. And ever since I've been running." Yami concluded.

Even though he was no longer in a hysteric fit Yugi sensed the vampire's sinful blight. He over craving need…want to help comforted. To me held. To be shown but just one simple other that he too was a person. A being with feelings. With needs. Wants. A creature that just wanted a place to be lone and to cared for.

Well, Yugi was here. He was there holding the vampire. Giving him comfort. His warmth. His presence screamed to the vampire that he was not alone. That he know had some one who did indeed care for him. About him, and that he was, without a sliver of a doubt, loved.

Yugi didn't want to, but he had to know. "Is he the reason those Void's and other creates have been after you for so long?"

To his unpleasantness Yugi's question only received a shrug. "Maybe, but I don't know. I don't see why he'd waits his precise time and money trying to track me for almost three thousand years." Yami down cast his gaze.

Somehow Yugi felt a shearing tears at his heart. It's was a physical pain. Most so emotions and…spiritual?

"Yami?" Yugi's soft call of his name had the vampire looked up into the teens star-bursting amethyst eyes in an instant, only to loose his ability to breath. "I have this… Well, Akana seemed to think I have this gift that allows me to feel and sense what another is." Yugi gazed down into Yami's deep blood-shot red eyes that looked to hold some deeper sadness in them. "Yami, from what I could understand from that book I read about vampire couples and mating, it seems to be high taboo to leave one's mate." At the word 'mate' Yami sharply cringed. Yugi held the man more firmly to himself, offering comfort and in a strange since, protection. "Yami I need to know. I know it's painful but please," Yugi pleased. "There seems to be a deeper connection with mating."

Yami body violently tensed. "When one mates they not only give there partner there body…but half there soul too." Yugi gasped. "In a since… you physically, emotionally and spiritually split yourself in half so your other can then complete you." Yami inhaled deeply. "It's also a means for soul mates."

_'Soul mates?_' Yugi mentally gasped.

"When a pair know there soul mates and mate they know the consequences."

"Consequences?" Yugi question, fear evident.

Yami nodded, though his head still lay on Yugi's chest. "Because soul mates are so in-tune with one another and love each other so if one should die the other wood slowly die from grief of loosing them. But if the soul mates are indeed mated, then she one dies the other follows right after. So they one that would have been left behind does not suffer."

As morbid and slightly barbaric as that sounded Yugi could not help but feel touched at the power and depth of soul mates.

Yugi caressed Yami's face causing the vampire to jump some at the unexpected touch only to instantly melt into it and purr. Yugi could help but giggle before bringing up his other hand and stroking it through Yami's hair. This seemed to be the vampire's demise for he fell completely and utterly defenseless and at the mercy of the human boy.

This was one for a beautiful thirty minutes before something struck Yugi. This causing his hands to stop moving and Yami to look up at the teen with concern.

"Yugi?"

Yugi jolted out of this throughout trance and smiled down apologetically. "Sorry. Spaced out there," but Yami was not convinced. Someway, somehow, he felt uneasy. Yet not moments ago he was nothing but utterly content and in bliss. Was this what Yugi felt?

"No Yugi, something's got you worried. Please, you can trust me." Yugi geared his gaze ways. This only worried the vampire more.

"It's not about that fact I don't trust you Yami. I trust you with my life. But…"

"But what Yugi? What's nothing you?" Yami pleaded. He didn't care how weak he seemed now. About two hours ago he had just had a meltdown in Yugi's arm. If he ever dared try to play tough it would only bash his pride.

"I just…" Yugi began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. And only then, out of two fricken hours, did he just notice the lack of Yami's pants. The teen's face heated up only to push that aside at the more pressing issue. The issue he want to know…

"Yugi what ever it is you want to ask I'll do my best to answer."

Yugi mentally screamed. Of course he knew Yami would. The vampire just committed seppuku like fifty times over without anyone cutting off his head to finish the deed. But what he wanted to know was… No! He could ask that. Yami had told him more then enough.

"Yugi…" Gods dies the teen want to rip his guts out. Yami's plea just didn't sound…well…Yami. And yet, the tone caused him to cave.

"I know it's not right of me to ask, cause you refrained from saying it all this trim but…" Yugi tired back to Yami's confused and concerned shimmering red gaze. "W-Who was he…?" he whispered so softly Yami had to strain to hear.

The vampire flinched some, yet now he understood why the teen didn't answer. He didn't want him to feel anymore pain, but, perhaps…once telling everything maybe be could move on. Away from this nightmare.

"I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean to pry. Really, I'm very-"

"Pegasus…"

Yugi went silent for a moment before, "W-Wh-What?"

"His name…was Maximillion Pegasus."

Yugi noticed Yami's grip tighten around him. Yugi knew this was so hard for Yami, but, he regretted nothing. He felt deeply horned Yami could feel so secure around him to the point he could finally drop all his barriers and open up. Yugi leaned forward, resting his head atop of Yami's and rubbed soothing stroke up and down the vampire's smooth skin of his back.

They stay silent for some time until yet again Yugi had a question. Well, more of a sudden idea he though would cheer Yami up, but he needed to know a couple things first.

Smiling down and the content look that formed the vampire's feature fill Yugi's heart with warmth.

"Hey Yami, could I ask you something?"

The teen felt his body shake as the taller male chuckled against him. "Yugi, I just poured my heart and soul out at your feet and you're wondering if you can ask me something." The smaller blushed as Yami again chuckled. "What would you like to know Little One?"

_'Little One?'_ "W-Well one time when I was reading on vampire's abilities I came a-across one where it s-said they could…crystalize any type of liquid. Is… Is that true?"

Deeply puzzled to where this was going Yami finally released the teen from his hold and sat up. Though smirked when he noted the light disappointment flash in the younger's eyes. "Yes that is true. Though the skill differs with each vampire."

Yugi pondered for a moment. "How do you crystallize?"

Raising a brow Yami answered. "My aura presser. With is I can not only crystallize but bend any shape I wish."

This caused a huge grin up pull at Yugi's face. One that gave the vampire a slight chill dow his spine.

"Could you crystalize something for me?" the teen asked eagerly like a kid at christmas.

Still confused but highly amused by the boys excitement Yami smirked.

"Sure. What shape would you like and what liquid am I crystalizing?"

"Just a simple teardrop shape please. And…can I keep what it is to myself for now?"

Now Yami was highly curious.

"I'll show you later, I promise. Just…please? he begged.

Sighing Yami could only give in to the pleading eyes. "Alright, but a teardrop is quite plan and boring. Are you sure you don't want something else?"

If Yami had caught Yugi's eyes when he said 'boring' he would have apologized at the quick flash of hurt that dashed over the youngster's gaze. But he didn't, so there was no sorry.

Yugi shoot his head. "No thanks. There's a specific reason I want a teardrop."

Yami lightly sigh. "Alright."

"Awesome! Now, close you eyes."

The vampire narrowed his red gaze pointedly at the teen. Yugi just rolled his eyes. "It's so you won't see what I'm using. Please"

Deciding to just give him Yami closed his eyes, waiting.

"You're not peeking right?"

"No."

"Alright," Yugi then quickly looked around for anything he could use. His eyes then spotted a nail sticking out of the nightstand. Smiling he easily pulled it out. Pulling the neck of his shirt down he placed it's shape tip to chest. "Now Yami you have to promise no matter what you won't open your eyes and when I say so use you aura. Will you do that?"

A bit of uneasiness clouded in Yami's gut, but he just grinned. "Yes, yes Yugi."

Yugi then smile brightly, "Thank you Yami," before slashing a decently deep cut into his chest. Yami instantly stiffened.

"Yugi?"

"I'm alright. Now Yami."

Though the vampire's concern was now spiked at the sudden scent of the boy's blood he willed himself too trust the teen and concentrated his aura to pressurize on any liquid with him and Yugi's space that was out in the open.

Yugi watched in awe as the blood droplet swiftly solidified before a soft 'clink' was heard hitting the floor. Yugi bent down swiftly to pick it up. Covering his wound with one hand while the other held the crystalized item within along with the tiny weapon.

"At hearing the clink Yami opened his eyes too see Yugi holding a hand open his chest. "Yugi, what happened?"

Though he knew the vampire was worried Yugi could only smile like the mad-hatter. "I'm fine. Just got a bit hurt while using what I needed." It wasn't a lie either. He just wasn't going to say what exactly the mite real was. Yami eyes the boy suspiciously when he rose ton his feet and headed to the door. "I'll be right back Yami. please wait here," and with that Yugi was out the bedroom door.

Cold lips heaved out a sigh. "That boy…" he muttered only for a smile to brake his pressed lips. Rising up himself Yami opted to getting dressed. He put on his pant, the his shirt before looking in the mirror to even out his hair. He glanced towards the window. Sunlight vaguely streamed in from the pulled over curtains. His brow rose once again.

Thinking as he walked over to the window, Yami remembered Yugi saying something about when he was asleep sunlight hit his face. Yet he had not burns. Back then he thought the teen was trying to get him to go in the sun, now though. Yami could deny he had been feeling strange lately when ever after he had feed from the boy.

Cautiously he approached the window and of so slowly pocked a single finger under the sun's rays. He gasped when nothing happened but didn't drop his guard. He eased more fingers and still when nothing happened, and with a bit more curiosity to stuck his whole hand under the sun. Leaving it there was a few moment then pulling it out and examining his hand Yami awed at the result. Nothing. Absolutely nothing! No singes. No smoking flesh. No burns. His hand was in the sun for more then five minutes and yet, it still remained perfectly in tacked.

There was then a knock at the door pulling the vampire from his thoughts.

"Come in."

Yugi opened the seeing Yami approach him. "Just wanted to make sure you were decent."

Yami broke a grin. "Why? Do you want me to be indecent?"

The teen's blood seemed to instantly exploded up to his face at the vampire's suggestive and sexy toned request. Yugi wildly shook his head. "No no! That's not what I meant."

Again Yami grinned with an amused snicker. This caused Yugi to pout but in doing so only gained a deeper, richer laugh. Yugi though could only pout more. "Your so mean."

"Haha! Sorry Little One. But that was just too cute." Yugi once again reddened. "So, what was it that you had me crystalize? Plus I see you've taken care of the wound."

When Yugi had left he went to Akana for some help as well as to fix up the cut he make. The teen smile as he reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes Yami."

"What? Again? This is getting old," he growled low but did as ask anyway. Yugi just giggled.

"Now hold out your let arm."

Not in bothering to question the teen, knowing he'd more then likely get no straight answer, if an answer at all before feeling around being tied around his wrist. Memories from the past cause Yami to subconsciously whimper and start shaking.

Taking notice of this Yugi shushed, "Shh, it's alright Yami. I'm not going to hurt. I promise." The tone of Yugi voice seemed to help relax the vampire some.

Then when he felt no more movement at his wrist, "Okey, open," Yugi cheerfully told him. And as Yami opened his eyes the next moment he was blinking them rapidly t the item around his wrist.

What looked to be string of thread of black violent and yellow were woven tightly together. A red teardrop that gave off the faintest of purple shimmers sparkled in the light. The teardrop was no bigger then two pennies long and a nickel wide.

Yami stared, gawking at his new wrist accessory. "Wh-What? Y-Yugi, what is…"

The teen giggle joyously at the vampire's shock. "I asked Akana to place a Constricting spell on the 'thread'. So if ever you want to ensure it never comes off just say 'Ruia', and to revers 'Aiur'." Yami continued to gawk at the band before his eyes settled on the jewel. "And the crystal has and Holder spell. So no amount of force can break it."

Finally when he found his voice, "Yugi… I-Is this the crystal I solidified?"

Again, beaming Yugi nodded. "Yup. And sorry about worrying you with that chest wound. I made it so I could get enough blood to seep out."

Gasping in horror Yami flinched away from his wrist as if it had bitten him. "This crystal is your blood?"

"Yah. And the 'threads' are strains of my hair I quickly braided together."

It indeed was an awe-shocker for the vampire. Not only did Yugi use his one hair to form a band…but also his own blood to make a crystal.

"And before you ask, I chose a teardrop because I feel it symbolizes me." Yami's had snapped the boy direction. Listening intently. "Normally a teardrop represents water like rain or tears." the teen shifted nervously. "W-Well… I t-ted to cry a lot. W-Wither happy or sad." He paused to fight with his shirt. "I s-suppose I'm j-just emotional. Like the teardrop. When ever an emotion grow to much, the teardrop is shed. Wither from the skies, or someone's eyes. It's a sign there still life."

Yami's red again water once more. As if his eyes haven't cried enough today. Yet so was so touch, he could barely speak, but also… Did he realize what his gist meant? To him.

"Yugi…" Yami spoke when he was able to relocate his voice. Yugi's hair. Yugi's blood. The dot to dot symbolism that represents the teens in all. It was a gift. A very deep and very personally gift. one of which was a literal part of the boy. "Little One, do you know what this band you've given me means?"

Yugi could sense a shiver out fear. An echo out doubt vibrate form the vampire's voice. This eyes shimmered with hope yet denial. His body seemed to produce a frill amount of sweat. Nervous. Yugi's smile brightened more lilt then the sun. "It means I care about you Yami."

For the first time, truly in his long existence tears glimmering of the vampire's sheer happiness sprang forth and ran down his face as he envelope the teen in tight hug. They stayed there, just holding each other when a shape thought appeared in Yami's mind.

_'Yugi just asked to court me… I want to. Gods I want Yugi! But…'_ A dull tear that gave of that glass shine of sadness and pain fell from Yami's eyes. Blending it in with his previous sparkling tears of joy. Due to this Yugi's untrained eyes did not notice the change. _'What if Pegasus finds out?'_

121212

Dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Me: So, Yugi, in all his cutesy-wootsy was, asked be court Yami with a bracelet woven of his HEAD hair. NOT lower reagin hair people! …That will come later. ^^

Anory; Oh dear Gods…

Me: And a crystalized teardrop of his blood.

Anory: Hmm, you know, lately Yugi's been giving a great deal of his blood away at leisure.

Me: … You know something….you're right!

Anory: …I am?

Me: Yeah! …I need to fix that…

Anory: Oh my God no…!

Me: Mwahahahahahaha!

Yugi: …Um… Review…and…and… pleasedonthurtme! -runs away to find Yami-

Me: -.- Cowered.

Anory: -_-; Okay, seriously here, who that yami


	8. Akana's Side

Mixed things. School(College), drama, family, friends, personally wants/needs(Conventions) or just plan laziness or lack of inspiration.

However, here's the next chapter!

WARNING: Has **NOT** been edited. If you are a grammar Nazi or if this will bother you then leave. Don't bitch! I have my reasons for why and plans to go back a fix. For now though, if you want to continue reading: Grin and bare it!

Enjoy!

Me: Quick special announcement, in four chapters, marking the fifth I will be posting the lemon. Yes, chapter thirteen, the evil chapter will indeed live up to it's name. Evil, making you all wait. And evil at the end, after reading, making you all want more. XD And even greater news is that it's done! I just have to do chapters 9, 10, 11 and 12. x3 Though the story will continue after the lemons with more goodness.

Akana: Carry on!

_XxXxXx_

Yugi and Yami's sweetish get together went smoothly, but Yugi could sense an odd dread still cliff-hanging from the vampire. Even though the teen wanted to know what was wrong he opted to wait. Yami had opened up more then enough already.

When the newly forged couple went down to the shop to greet Akana Yugi nearly had a panic attack, completely forgetting it was monday; School. After reassuring the boy Akana would take care of it Yugi had no other option but to agree.

It was now half pasted nine and Yugi thanked what ever god watching him that his grandfather wouldn't be home until late afternoon tomorrow. Yet as much as the teen wanted to remain with the vampire he grew tired fairly quickly. The still lack of blood in this dreary body demanded sleep to replenish what it lost. Akana demanded Yugi to stay another night and before the teens could pose any argument, the stern, poised feline winked. Reminding Yugi with a crafty grin that she knew 'people'.

Sighing in defeat Yugi headed back to the bedroom him and Yami previously shared. After wishing Akana and Yami goodnight and shouting out to Star, where ever that kit may be, a goodnight as well before heading to bed.

Once gone Yami was then left alone with Akana. He shifted his weight a bit. Uncomfortable with the cat-girl's presence.

"Tell me vampire," Yami slightly flinched at her cool and eerily calm tone. "Just what is it you want from Yugi?"

Yami started at the feline's back confused, her tail tip slowly twitching. When Akana received no reply she sharply spun, now glaring her blue-golden, slitted gaze into his nervous reds'.

"W-Wha-?"

"It's quite clear now that you are a victim of some sorts with your kin, but something to result in a Void's covent attack is stretching it." Akana's hard and firm tone seemed to freeze the vampire's nerves. "So what is it?" she hissed. Again Yami didn't answer causing the female's blood to boil. "What the hell have you done!" she spat. This though finally gained a reaction from the vampire. Though, not one Akana expected.

Yami's body began to tremble as he fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around himself, head bowed. "I… I don't know…"

Akana, clearly taken aback by a vampire's behavior in such a manner before her eyes, could only stare. Wide-eyed and jaw parted in shock.

"Live?"

Blinking a couple times the she-cat stammered, "Wh-what?"

"You asked me what I wanted from Yugi. Well…" Yami's grip around him slacked as his left hand clutched his chest while the other clawed into the wooded floor. "I just want to live. I want to know what it feels to be free. To live without running, fearing if tonight will be my last. Without dreading, when I die will anyone even care. Without wondering if I'll ever know who I am, and just hoping that…this loneliness will fade. That I won't need to be submerged in darkness, drowning any longer." Yami's gaze shifted to look up, and Akana was thrown back at the raw emotion flooding through the vampire's crystal sheen gaze. "I want to be there for Yugi, because he's the only one who's ever treated me like a being and not a thing. The only one who has even fought for me too live not for his own gain, but just to excite."

It was quite for a short while before Akana went to speak.

"It must be sad to be alone," startled red and surprised blue-golden turned as pained silver clashed with both.

"Y-You…"

"Star what are you doing?"

The blue kit's ears dropped down as she gazed up at her mother. "I'm sorry Mommy, but Daddy," she turned to Yami who, despite knowing the truth still couldn't stop the flinch that pulled his body back some or that string tug at his chest. Those silver eyes however, pulled at something deeper in Yami. A strange sensation, as if being called, though the voice was weak and frail. Almost ghost like. "Vamp-Yami makes Daddy smile Mommy." Star turned back to her mother. Her starry gaze shimmering with an unspoken plea.

Akana narrowed her gaze down at her daughter sternly. "Star…" she growled low, teeth clenched.

The kit's begging eyes suddenly erupted to ones of outrageous anger. A look Yami knew no child of any race could make. Was this kit even that… A kit?

"No Mommy!" she spat.

"Star! You will stay out of this." the older feline growled, but the kit just hissed back in reply. "Star!"

"It's evil Mommy." Akana, now as equally puzzled as Yami started down at the kit.

"What-?"

"You say you want to help Daddy, but for the first time I see Daddy so happy and you want to kill the one he loves? Just because he's a vampire?" Yami gasped. What this true?

"Star…"

"I know they hurt you before Mommy, but Vamp-Yami's different."

"Star-"

"You can't blame him for the crimes of those demons-"

"Star!" Akana roared, silencing the kit to a frightened lump of fur agains the floor. Yami equally startled gazed up ate the flaring feline.

Minutes seemed to tick by into hours, until in reality a few moments more silver eyes hardened into stone, cold, metallic-like fire before flashed a warning glare. "I just hope past mistakes won't bleed the hearts of today's innocents", Star growled retreating to her room somewhere up stairs.

Even though Yami had no clue what just happened, he knew one thing for certain; Something very life altering happened to Akana. So much so those scars have refused to heal. And vampires seemed to be the trigger point to it all.

As the silence drowned on and her kit's words continued to sink in Akana's ears twitched at the heavy sound of blown air. Turning she saw Yami rise to his feet. She went to hiss when suddenly she was at a loss. Yugi had become close to this vampire. So close in fact he had fallen in love with it. Said blood-sucker had yet to turn on her or her family, even went as far as to try and be courteous, civil and even…friendly towards her despite her bitterness towards 'it'. And now she had her daughter scold her about her past feeling clouding her present's judgement.

Was she really so blinded by the past too see the here and now of today?

Blinking, blue-golden eyes glazed over at the standing vampire. His legs looked weak and slightly unsteady, yet she could see he forced himself to be up. His arm's only just bent, as if at the ready to act if needed. Wither for attack or defense Akana couldn't say, but with the way his posture was slightly slouched and his knees shaking a bit she guessed it was for neither and instead to catch his balance back if he should fall. White he looked to be about really too do just that. Red fires she had always seemed to see filled with bloody malice of empty life now glazed in heavy fatigue. Speaks of light shimmers like tiny stars amongst his eyes. Lights that seemed to have just been born.

Akana's breath silently hitched. Could it really be that, this vampire really loved her little human brother, Yugi?

As if feeling her gaze Yami slowly turned to her. An astonished look of defeat and yet, a grown since of desire flashed in those red orbs.

Without thinking Akana graced Yami with an actually hearty smile. One that sent shivers up the dark creature's spine. Shivers that said, 'I-look-nice-but-watch-yourself'. A spark of amusement lit Akana's gaze before turning and gesturing Yami to follow with a flick of her tail. Without another word the two headed upstairs, heading to the left and down the hall.

Opening a light, earthly colored door trimmed with blue and gold Yami saw what looked to have a king size bed times two in the form of a wide circle. Blankets, pillows, even pelt, feathers and some leaves and sticks lined and formed the 'bed'. Though with its structure Yami was willing to bet it was a nest. Over to the far right was a doorframe wrapped closed with back curtains acting as the door. Yami could tell by the sweet aromas and cleanness scent coming form the other side it was the bathroom. To the bathroom's left was another door Yami assumed was a closet. On the rooms opposite side, against the wall was a twelve foot long dresser with a back mirror. Small bottoms of perfume, oil, brushes, nail tenders and some other small trinkets and items Yami was unknown too. Boxes varying from medium to pinky size lay about. The lids closed concealing there contents. Directly next to the dresser was a six foot long, think deck. A couple papers and writing implements littered about with a half empty cup of tea to the side of the papers. The room in general was a deep, rich earthy-red white the floor was carpeted in light brown.

Akana leapt into her 'nest' and took a seat against an edge before turning to Yami, motioning him to join her.

The vampire had no idea what the feline wanted. One thought though came to mind and… Ah hell no! If she even pondered that he'd…

"Don't go getting your fangs in a knot here "pointy". I just like to be comfortable when recapping unwanted events." Akana's eyes narrow, darkening to a sad sheen. Yami, understanding crawled in the nest, taking a seat at the far opposite from her.

Akana chuckled. "Nervous near me?"

"Given the fact you've clerkly stated you want me dead…"

"Clever." Akana half-toned praised.

As the silence feel over the two Akana inhaled deeply. "They all vanished thirteen million years ago." Yami's red gaze snapped up to the cat. Overwhelming astonishment clear as crystal upon his features. The feline again chuckled. "I know. Naturally it's only beings related ti the Gods that can live so long. My race however, is not even of this realm. But that's another story all its own." Akana quickly stated as she watch Yami open him mouth to speak only to close it back. Grinning the she-cat continued.

"Normally, a story such as this would begin with something like an average day, cold weather or instant battle. This story, however, starts when a loud cry that came from the castle of the Royal Vampires before there entire foundation was engulfed in blinding white light.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**PAST**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Akana trotted her way towards the castle of the Royal Vampires. She was to meet up with the rest of her Clan there for an important meeting called upon by the King himself._

_"Akana do you have any idea as to why the King summoned the whole Kitroagon race to the castle? Let alone as such short notice." Beside the feline strolled her mate. An ice blue dragon with five yellow claws for fingers and toes. Staring his royal stature since Dragons with five claws were considered royalty and most powerful. His baby-blue underbelly scales stitch to the tip of his under tail. A single claw, hooked at his wing tip, the membrane transparent white. Fin-like ears trained his face, round snout, though said facial part was slightly twisted with two small scars crossed its bridge. One spike protruded from both sides of his face at his cheeks, a pair of horns jagging up before burning back to the points. Searing bright green eyes, more glamorous them emeralds shimmered. His figure for slim and lean, not very masculine at all. Then again, what would you expect for from a male dominate hermaphrodite*._

_Sighing, "I don't know Alcadeas. The Kings' never done this before." Akana groaned. _

_"Perhaps it's an urgent matter then. The messenger was quite edgy." The dragon pondered openly. Eyes narrowing as the castle came into view._

_Sensing the change in the air as well Akana's eyes slitted. "True. Then let us hurry."_

_"Agreed," he mate said before both took off into a sharp charge._

_The run only lasted a few moments before the scent of fire and blood attacker there senses. "What in the Seven Hells!" The she-cat hissed before a mass of creatures and humans tore out of the forest up head that bordered the Royal city. Cries and wails matching holds and roars rippled the skies. Filling the air with the taste of death and terror. Gleeful shrieks echoed behind the horrified cries as hoards of vampire gave chase to the fleeing creatures._

_Instantly Akana and Alcadeas attack. Helping to aid and defend the creature they knew were the people of the Royal city. Yet, there efforts seem to not matter was left and right the flames of lives were snuffed out._

_It was then an air shattering screech shattered the sound barrier, followed by a sudden eruption of white light that completely devoured the castle and city in one go. _

_Akana could to nothing by watch in sheer horror as the castle, her Clan, her kin, her most cherished friend was engulfed in the strange light. It only lasted a second though. For as quickly as his came it vanished just as same._

_An eerie silence followed the light show as a sudden waves of dread came over her. _

_They are gone._

_Before Akana could do much else razor burning pain torn at her heart. Whipping around the feline's blue-golden eyes trembled at the site of her mates; none moving body, currently;y being drained by vampires._

_"That's it men! Leave no survivors. Master will be pleased with us all."_

_SNAP_

_Akana's eyes bleed black, her fur shedding to blood red as her claws and fangs growing uncannily. With this she attacked. Slaying all by there hoards leader, who managed to sneak away an escape._

_Falling to her mates lifeless body Akana yowled her grief to the heaves only for her cries to be overshot by the roared cheers of the now vampire filled city. Black rage flashed over Akana's eyes as she picked up her mates body and fled._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**PAST**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"It was some time later I discovered that the Millennial items had also vanished that same night. All but the God Pyramid which had been smashed into hundreds of pieces. Over the years many caught to put it together but only accomplished in making the smaller pieces into bigger pieces. This formed, now, only fifty some-odd pieces like a puzzle. Yet still no one had ever solved it. Now the God Pyramid is now equally missing like to others." Akana took a deep breath to calm her nerves and emotions. It was not due to cry here and now. Not before Yami, this vampire. Regardless of his differences he was still a vampire. "I am the last of my race left alive. And the vampire's responsible with it all have gone into hiding." Her gaze shifted downward. "I don't know how, but some of them have also survived to this day."

Yami was, in a since, frozen in astonishment.

This cat was HOW old? But the main factor was that she was there. So…maybe…

"Sadly though," she continued. "I don't know where that puts you." She rose her eyes back into the vampire's reds'. "I don't know what your purpose is in all though nor do I know what that mark on your back states." Yami tensed. Just when did she look at his mark? "All I know it that it's the symbol of the Royals." Her gaze hardened. "Which makes me even more weary of you presence here, let alone with my brother."

Yami remained quite. What could he say? He had nothing to offer. Nothing to state. For the first time Yami was rendered completely unable to speak. His thought were pulled back however but the feline's heavy sigh.

"I don't know what he sees in you. Nor will I acknowledge your…'partnership'." Yami's eyes saddened some. He knew Yugi looked up to Akana. As his older sister image he wanted her approval on things. "However," The vampire look up. "I will tolerate your presence. If noting more but to please Yugi. But I warn you demon," her tone dropped several notches and her eyes flask a sudden murky black. "If you even hurt him in any since of the term 'pain', I was making it my soul purpose to render the remained or your existence into an agonizing and martyring Seven Hells. Do I make myself clear, _vampire_?"

Saying Yami was intimidated was far from an understatement. Now knowing how long the feline had lived he wondered just how many curses and even hells she's created and cause. Gulping the vampire nodded, but he'd be lying if he said he also was thrilled. Even if it was a threat to his entire existence Akana was giving him the 'okay' to court his little human love.

A small smile slipped onto his face as he nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Seeming both impressed at Yami's will into be with Yugi and pleased with his understanding, she notices is truthful, Akana nodded. "Then off with you. Before Yugi starts to freak thinking I've sent you to another dimension." Akana ordered with a flick of her tail.

Yami though chuckled as he rose stepping out of her nest. "I thought you deeply loathed all vampires to your core, and seemed you would stop at nothing to kill me." Yami headed to the door, feeling the feline's narrowed gaze on him, know he brought on her rising anger. "Yet despite your hatred you put Yugi, a human's feeling before your own instinctive nature." Turn enough so only a red eye's visible. "You are truly a one of a kind, Akana." Yami gave a small bow before leaving the room, returning to his and Yugi's.

Akana could only watch and stare at the stop Yami had once been. A strange tingling sensation began fluttering in her heart. It lasted for some time before her eyes snapped back and she spat. "Just fucking great. A few small, kind works and I'm already starting to like that bastard." Turning her gaze back to the door she softly sighed. "Then again, Star could be right."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, being Tuesday, Yugi woke and-thanks to Akana, put on some spare school clothes he knew his sister had. Though how she obtained his bad… He truly didn't want to know.

Waking up has been, blissful if you could say that. Yugi was both on cloud nine while waking in Yami's arms, but also bummed for he didn't want to move and leave the cherishing warmth of his love's arms.

After a bit of playful arguing with the vampire Yugi had gotten up and readied for school. Breakfast at Akana's was…different. What with Yami downing three bottles of human blood that Akana had in storage, said feline devouring large portions of griffin meat equalling to six men and Star seeming to have become a vacuum as she inhaled her plate of chicken, rice and dragon eyes.

Yugi just opted for a simple apple with some pocky for the road.

Saying goodbye, kissing Yami farewell and promising to come by later on tonight Yugi left the "Soul's the Toll" antique magic shop.

Arriving at school a little while later Yugi entered the school grounds with a cheery-go-happy smile. It seemed today was going to be a good day.

"There you are Yugi." The teen tensed at the sickeningly happy voice. A tall, bulky man with greasy black hair and cold brown eyes that twinkled with twisted delight stalked over accompanied by four other tough-looking men.

_'Oh Gods why now?'_ Yugi could handily almost anything supernatural. Pit him agains a gargoyle? No sweat. Throw man-eating pigs at him? He can take it. Have him face off a dragon, out sly a kitsuna and even give blood to a vampire? When, who and where? Watch him stand up against bullies? …see him limbing away? Yeah, not happening.

"W-what do y-you wh-what Ushio?" Gods did Yugi just was to be back in the arms of Yami right now.

The large bully, Ushio, grinned. "Just here too see how my _old friend _is doing."

"I'm fine." 'Please, someone help?'

"That's nice." Ushio's eyes gleamed a strange shine Yugi highly disapproved off. He didn't like these odd looks the older would give him. As if he was removing his clothes with his fouls gaze. "I was thinking Yugi, hows about you hang with us late after school. It'll be _fun_."

The teens stomach did violent churns as he tried to hold his breakfast. Thank the Gods he chose to only eat an apple and a couple sticks of pocky.

"N-no thanks Ushio. I have to h-help my Grampa w-with the sh-hop."

Ushio looked ready to argue when, "Damn. I knew I smelt something. How forgot to take out the trash?" Looking up Ushio and his gangs along with Yugi saw Seto accompanied by the rest of Yugi's friend approach.

"This doesn't involve you faggots," one of Ushio's goons sneered.

"It does if ya messin' with my bud!" Joey growled right back.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure with all your track records I could have you five arrested for numerous things."

The four goons all blanched but Ushio wasn't going to give so easily. "Oh yeah, and just how you going to do that faggot? Threaten to shove a poll up my ass of something." Ushio chuckled, but Seto was not amused.

In fact he didn't even care. "Why would I even dream of soiling a perfectly good poll?" he grinned. "When I've got money."

Indeed, Ushio now backed off. For a few moments he had truly forgotten who Seto Kaiba was. Glaring at the group as he and his gang stalked off Ushio hissed, "Don't think this is over."

"Damn he such a bastard," growled the blond.

"Easy Puppy, you don't want to go after that."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't want you contracting anything from 'it'." Seto firmly stated playfully. Catching on Joey laughed.

"You alright Yugi?" Tristan asked his small friend.

"Yeah. Thanks guys."

"Listen Yug, where all-"

"Speak for yourself."

"Sorry for Saturday." Joey apologized between Seto's claim.

The boy smiled. "It's alright now Joey. And thanks."

"That gold eye piece must mean a lot to you."

"It does Tea." Yugi stated firmly.

Before anymore could be said the bell rang and everyone headed to class.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was dark and bleak. Cold with the scent of mold and death fumigating the air. Stone walls, wet and moist with a stall scented substance what was crusted and dry over over yet slimy and somewhat slick in a few cracks and crevices. Pale flames of green fire light lit a torch ever twenty feet or so.

At the way back, end of the hall was an iron door. Behind that door dwelled hidden was the start of it all.

"Master, we have found him." a nasally whine-like voice announced.

"Then go and bring him back. Use any means necessary my pet, but he must be brought back alive. Understand? Only he can give me what I wanted from the start. But he must be alive." An ordering, alto-like soft voice commanded.

The 'pet' bowed. "As you desire Master." With that the 'pet' was gone. Blazing amber eyes narrowed darkly into an ice mirror.

"Soon Yami. Very, very soon."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yami was helping Akana stock some merchandise away and even out on display to sell. For in Akana's opinion, if you wanted free room and board you needed to work for it. And so here was. Dragging a dragon's head to the overly massive and law defiantly-hidden back room.

"What are you planning on doing with his head anyway?"

Pulling out what looked like a chain saw Akana gave him a devious grinned. "Tell me Yami, have you given Yugi any type of gift yet?"

Puzzled by the strange question Yami shook his head. This though caused Akana to frown and even scowl some at him. "You might want to think of something soon then," she hissed moving over to the head, chain saw in arms.

Confused and a bit angered at being good what to do involving Yugi, Yami could help but hiss. "My and Yugi's relationship is our business alone." Stopping all movement Akana's glare flared.

"If I remember correctly you desired to court my brother right?" Not waiting for a response she went one. "So where is your gift?" Still looking a bit confused Akana sighed, though it come out sounding more like an irritated growl. "Yugi's behaved snippety and moody and you've been shy and Mr. Runny-Eyes." Yami growled at that. "He's also thrown his life into danger to save your sorry ass and did it quite majestically if I must say so." She grinned. "You, even though it was sappy and no where near as brave, still showed bravery in revealing your past to him and this I believe opened the opportunity for you two.

Yami gasped. How did she know of my past. Did… Did Yugi…?

"You're lucky Yugi's the type that, when he says he'll take a secret to his grave he literally means it." She sighed. "Damn boy would tell me what the hell you said. Even went so far as to ban me from my nip." Akana growl low. Buttering something about 'Evil brother.' Yami then smiled. He now knew he could truly trust Yugi.

"But anyway, you gave you that there charm," Akana gestured to Yami's wrist. "Of his own hair and blood. So now I ask again, what are you to give him? After all you do need to give him something that's personal of yours as a token of your affection."

Like a thousand bricks of concrete, Yami was slammed with the three understanding of the situation. Then all at once he began to panic. "Oh my Ra! I don't have anything! I don't even know what I could gave him. What does he like? What does he hate? Is there anything he prefers? What am I-" Yami was instantly silenced by Akana's tail. During his rant the feline had made her way over to the vampire and clasped her tail over his mouth to silence him.

"Now, you still have some time. So think about it. Yugi and you will be make an official Courted-Pair the moment you do. Just don't flip out again." She growled, rooming her tail.

"Why are you helping me?" Yami finally asked, after the initial shock wore off…some.

Flinching some Akana sighed. "I just want to see my brother taken care of and happy. And if I have to whip his man into it, by the Gods I'll use iron, spiked, wiry whips to do so!"

Yami twitched some. He would more definitely try to remain off this cat's bad side. "Now," he turned back to her. Seeing her had reclaimed her forgotten chainsaw. "Let's see what I can make him." Starting up the power tool Akana grinned darkly at Yami was sinister humor. Sudden realization struck him and the vampire turned a fled. The feline gave chase.

Star, who was laying on a high support beam on the ceiling giggled softly, shaking her head. Her mother would never change. Though, it dose seem she's trying to give it a chance.

"Hold Hells! Pull that thing down!"

Star blinked.

"Mwahahaha!"

"Yup," the kit sighed. "At least she's-"

CRASH

"My Leg!"

"Your a vampire, you'll heal quickly!"

Star groaned, Trying…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was lunch time and all the students were scattered about. Yugi and his friends were under there tree, chatting about.

"So Yugi, what happen to you yesterday?"

"Huh?" the teen asked.

"You weren't here." Tristan revamped Tea's question.

"Oh, I… Didn't feel to well. So I stayed home."

"That's never stopped you from coming to school before though Yug. So what gives?"

"I for one have to agree with Joey this time Yugi." Seto stated.

The tricolor haired teen sighed. _'Not again.'_ "Look, guys, I'm fine. I was just feeling a bit sick yesterday.

"But you never miss school." Tea piped up.

"Everyone has a first." Yugi argued. "I'm here now so why should yesterday matter." There was a a clear tone to his voice that told the other's to drop it.

"So, everyone up for the arcade after school?" Tristan's invite got the other's approval.

"Sorry guys, I have to head to my job today."

All eyes turned to the smaller teen.

"What? But, you don't work on Tuesdays." Joey's statement got the other's curious as to what there friend was planning.

"I'm not working Joey. I just need to head in for a few hours."

"But, Yugi…"

"Tristan I'll be fine. You guys don't need to worry about me."

The end-lunch bell rang and the others hurried to pick up. "See you guys later."

As the remained four watched there smaller friend go Joey growled low. "I say we follow him and see where he's going."

Tea gasped. "But Joey, Yugi said-"

"I know what he said Tea, but think about it. Yugi's never missed a day of school, for anytin'. He's even been somewhat distant with us. Now he's sayin' he has tab head into work. A job mind you he refuses to tell us about, just for a few hours. To do what though?" Joey eyed everyone. "I'm telling you all sometin' ain't right."

Silence greeting the group as they began to head back into the school.

"When he leaves." The all turned to Seto, questioningly. "When Yugi leaves school today will follow him. See what he's doing, where's he's going and finally get a good look at this job of his."

Smiles and nodded approved Seto's idea. So with a plan made Tristan, Joey, Seto and Tea continued on with there day until School was to be let out. Then they would be able to discover what was the cause of there friend's sudden change.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was one twenty-six when Solomon entered the game shop. Sighing with a mix of exhaustion and satisfaction the old man headed up the stairs to his grandson's room. Upon entering he noticed the slight mess.

The elder chuckled. _'Boys will be boys'_. He began stumbling around, cleaning and picking up Yugi's messy room. Hoping to surprise the teen when he got home. However, when Solomon went to place some pieces of paper in Yugi's desk drawer he eyes widened at a strange leather coated book with the symbol of what looked to be an Egyptian ankh. Yet where the cross line would be was replaced with bat-like wings and the vertical point of the ankh was shaped into an arrowhead. The symbol was bright crimson red. The the top, writes in dark blue was 'Vampire Courting, Mating and Bonding Rituals.' At the bottom of the book was 'Binding spells for Obedience and Protection included'

Solomon gasped, startled as he dropped the papers and grabbed for the book. His hand s trembling. Suddenly, pondering a though the elder ran around the teens room. Searching for…something.

In the end he found a knife, it's blade slightly crusted in blood. Tissues with blood on them. And he had even got through the boy's hamper. To his horror discovering some sheets stained with blood. Lost of blood.

"Oh dear Gods… Yugi." Solomon quickly returned everything to where he found them but kept the book in his arms. Heading back downstairs to the game shop Solomon hide the book in a little cupboard behind the shop desk.

Now all he had to do was wait for Yugi.

male dominate hermaphrodite- just as stated, is a hermaphrodite though with more male characteristics. The only difference being these males can have offspring and only form breasts when pregnant. There bodies are slime, curved and slightly muscular. Not so much as a true males but more so then a females. The can only differentiate from there genitals. Some have only one while other can have both. Though having both is a rare trait.

EXTRA: No, Alcadeas is not one of those rare. He has the male organ, though he can get pregnant.

OMR! Okay! So, we've learned a lot as well as quite a bit happened in this chapter.

-Akana's reasoning for why she hates vampires

-Solomon seeming to be finding something from Yugi

-Yugi's friends plotting to know the truth of him

-An apparent vampire villein tracking Yami

-Akana starts to let go of the past to except Yami…sorta XD

Me: So now Yugi's back in school.

Akana: Whoop-de-friggen-do.

Me: And his friend are now on the hunt to discover the truth.

Akana: This ain't Case Closed/Detective Conan!

Me: And vampires attack.

Akana: That's next chapter you moron!

Me: And Yugi will die.

Akana: That's- Wait! WHAT THE HELL!

Yugi and Yami: WHAT!?

Me: -runs away snickering- See you all next time! XD

Star: In the next chapter, all you who've been waiting for Daddy's human friends to discover his job will get it. And also those who've been yearning for the vile female human Tea to being being bashed, next chapter you'll get your wish.

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

**Greetings all my lovely minions-I mean…fans. -grin- Anyway, I normally don't do this, but I'm curious as too all your tastes and interests. I'll be putting these up wether you like them or not, but I just thought I'd see what the rest of you all think. So I'll give it a try. I've posted a poll up of some stories I am currently working on. ALL of which are YGO Puzzleshipping or Blindshipping. There are nine stories to choose from. I'd like you all to pick your top five. The five that capture your interest the most please?**

**Thank you. ^w**


	9. Courted-Pair

I know, I know! RL is a pain and my sister's being a royal bitch. But whatever. I've also been working on other stories. The ideas just come and if i don't get them down… That will literally haunt me. I've had enough dreams to last 7 lives time.

So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

x.x.x.x

It was here. The moment of truth. Five, four, three, two, one…

RING!

The bell screamed to life and the children fled for there lives as the last class of Tuesday's school day came to a close. Yugi, high in spirit at wanting to see Yami packed up quirky and rushed out the door. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" the teen hollered, not bothering to look back. For if he did he would have seen no one. None. His four friend were already hidden.

Watching there smaller friend run off of school ground at a breakneck pace, that had to rely on Tristan and Joey's memory from when they ruled the streets to keep track of Yugi. Turning down and cutting through alleys, soon the group took notice that they were no longer in the eastern part of the city. Joey recognized it instantly. It wasn't a straight up sleaze place, but it wasn't for the innocent hearted like Yugi. Immediately that all panicked. Just what the hell was Yugi doing working in an area like this?

As the alleyways got more and more narrow the group had to risk following in the open. Relief flooded though them as they saw Yugi enter what looked to be a magic shop. Casually approaching the store the four slightly cringed at the shop's title.

"Okay, I'm going to go off on a limb here and say, that's just no right."

"For one I agree with fin-head here." Seto said.

"So, who's going in first?" No one moved or answered Tea for some time until the sound of something cracking sounded from inside. Instantly forgetting there main mission the three friends, plus a dragged along Seto rushed into the shop and froze.

Standing in front of a tall wooden counter was a very large and very inhuman…thing. It had lime green skin, a turtle shell on it's back, humanoid, but webbed hands, feet and ears. Though still a human-like body structure. A bright sun-orange duckbill made up its mouth and nose. The top of its head was bold and tan with black strands of hair edging around, making it look like a flat hat. Shimmering back beady eyes completed the creatures personal features.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing?" Joey finally snapped. The humanoid duck…turtle…thing turned there was. Only a second later five blurs whipped back the four humans. Both Joey and Tristan yelled, Seto grunted and yes screamed. The blurs, after a moment, were revealed to be miniature versions of the larger one. Though one's hair was dark brown.

"Hello. If you need Seer Akana you'll have to wait a moment," the larger human-thing spoke, a clear female voice.

Tea twitched. "Ittalkedittalkedittalkeditta lked!" she rambled fast, cowering in fear behind Tristan.

Suddenly a sharp whistle sounded from the back and as the humans looked up there eyes widened seeing Yugi. In his hand was a jar of round, red things that looked, if closer inspected, to be eye balls. In a flash the five mini, human-duck critters leapt at there friend.

"Yugi, look out!" But Tristan's warning came to late as the babies tackling Yugi to the floor. As his friends readied to rush to Yugi's rescues, the sound of the teens laughter halted them in there tracks.

"Alright, alright, stop! You'll each get one if you're good. Now, down!" On command all five babies bounced off Yugi and sat on the floor. The humans, yes even Seto watch awestruck as Yugi opened the jar and reached into the slimy looking goo, pulling out a red, round eye ball. "Catch!" he called as he tossed the ball into the air, but a second later five sets of slim and long tongues shot out from the five little bills. The one with brown hair catching it before reeling it back in and swallowing its treat. Yugi repeated the process a few more times.

"Yugi," a sudden reprimanding female voice sounded, causing the four to turn, searching for the owner of the voice.

"I'll pay for it Akana." was all Yugi answered back without looking up.

A 'ding' was head. The confused humans watched as the larger human-thing handed someone behind the counter something before grabbing a bag and turning to Yugi. Tea readied to call out to her friend by stopped.

"Thank you for your help Yugi." the larger green creature bowed.

"Don't worry Mia, I like watching the hatchling." Yugi answered throwing the second to last ball in the air.

"Well, thank you again. Come along children." As there mother turned to leave so did her offspring.

"Daiki?" The child with brown hair strands turned just in time to catch the last red eyeball. The other four 'awed' in disappointment. "Hey, hey, don't you all start. You all had an even amount except Daiki. So now it's all fair." Yugi softly scolded the children. "Now hurry after your mother. And don't forget your scarfs."

On cure all five babies and there mother reached into there shells and tied matching green scarfs around there necks. The next eye-blink later they all liked like normal humans before leaving the shop.

"I-I-I…"

"What in the world was that?" Seto spoke for his dumbstruck boyfriend.

Turning, Yugi finally gave them a glare they hadn't excepted the younger could make. "What are you four doing here?" he demanded harshly. Another trait they all imagined impossible for there innocent friend to achieve.

"We were worried about you Yugi. You've be acting different for some time and we just wanted to know what was wrong."

Hardened amethyst bore into startled night blues. "Your concerns for me is touching, but that still does not explain what you're doing _here_?" Yugi clarified as to there exact location; inside the shop. "Do you have any idea about of much trouble you could get into? Heck! Forget trouble issues, you all could now whined up dead!"

As the teens startling words sunk in all four of his friend each had there own distinct horrified expressions. "There's a reason I always warned you not to follow me."

"Yet it's clear you're in trouble Yug! Since the cost is death if another found this place."

Yugi sighed, irritated at Joey. He cared for his friends, he really did. Just sometimes that seemed to care too much over him. Believing he was this utter innocent and so-sweet-he-wouldn't-harm-a-fly boy. To an excitant they were true. So long as the fly was in deed a human standard fly and not some over monstrous sized man-eater.

"What were those things anyway?" Tristan asked. Though the sudden glare he got from Yugi made him quit. None of them were use to the boy glaring and it _actually_ working.

"Those 'things' you need not concern yourselves with," he stated. "In fact you should all just head home before the wrong person sees you here."

A ZIP and a BONG alerted Yugi to the approaching collision. "Uh oh," he whispered and the next second he was tackled by a blue blur.

"Daddy! Daddy! What are you doing here? You don't work tonight?" Star squealed delightfully. She loved seeing Yugi, but she loved it more when he came in his non-working days. For it was those times she could spend all day playing with him.

Rising to his feet Yugi gently fling Star into the air before catching and cradling her in his arms. The little kit chipped and squeaked in delight. The other four could only watch on in awe.

Slowly it began to register after taking in a talking _blue_ fox with _wings_. "Daddy?" Tristan openly questioned.

"Daddy are you here to see Vamp-Yami?" Star asked innocently.

"Yes I am. Do you know where he is sweetie?" Yugi answered, ignoring the bemused expressions on the other's faces.

The kit nodded. "Uh huh. He's upstair resting."

Yugi craned a brow. "Resting?"

"Mommy went chasing him with a chainsaw in the back a while ago. Got him in the leg"

The four humans, not use to any of this, all gasped in horror while Yugi turned to glare at Akana.

"Aki!" he loudly scolded. Akana came out from behind the desk, also ignoring the startled gasped from the new humans.

"What? It's only a little nick. Besides, he should have ducked."

"How in the world do you duck a chainsaw going for a leg?" the teen asked with heated sarcasm.

"Uhh… He was standing on his hands…?"

"Akana!"

"What? Okay, so I got him in the leg! Big deal. He'll heal right back up."

"Only with enough blood!" Yugi shot back.

"Well, I had some blood handy…" Akana trailed off as the look in Yugi's eyes went from anger to worry then to disbelief. "OkaysoIonlyhadafewbottlesint hebackheshouldhavebeenquicke r!" she swiftly stated.

Yugi sighed, putting Star down and heading for the stairs.

"Yugi, hey, where're you goin'?"

Not bothering to answer Joey the teen turned to his daughter. "Star, watch your mother and keep my friend in line."

Nodded vigorously in understanding Yugi smiled before continuing back up the stairs.

"What the hell! What gives?" Joey finally raged.

"Daddy went to take care of Vamp-Yami."

"And just who's Vamp-Yami?" Tea inquired, a bit fearful if the slogan 'vamp' was anything to go by. Let alone she was still trying to wrap her mind around this cat, fox thing talking.

"He's Daddy's Courting-Partner." Star happily squealed.

"Or to answer more simple," all four turned back to Akana, now fully gawked at the humanoid feline. "Yami's a vampire."

**XxXxXxX**

The small, tri-hair colored teen marched up to the living area of Akana's shop and to the back where he and the vampire in searching had shared a room, twice, confessed there love and began courting. Wait! No, that was wrong.

Yugi paused in his steps right before the bedroom door. His face taking on a sorrowful pull as realization began to seep in now that his happy-high downed. _'Yami has yet to give me a token.'_ Yugi pondered. _'But I guess that's to be expected. That Pegasus really hurt him. The creep!'_ The teen balled his small fists in contained rage.

Taking a few deep breaths Yugi calmed enough to still his shaking fists. _'I just have to be there for Yami. That's all I can do for now.'_ Opening the door Yugi's features instantly softened at the sight of his creature of darkness cocooned up in the blackest. A light purr seemed to come out every time to exhaled.

Smiling warmly at the peaceful sight Yugi began to quietly approach when a black box caught his eye. It was small. Able to fit in the palm of his hand it seemed, but what caught the teens attention was the tag tied to the red bow reading, 'Aibou'.

_'Who's Aibou?'_ Deciding not to pry into the present, which the box was quite obviously a gift, Yugi continued over to the bed. His large eyes casting sharp glances back at the box ever now and then.

Reaching the vampire he couldn't help humming softly. He looking so peaceful. A hundred time better then the last time Yugi watching him sleep.

Slowly the teen reached out and stroked his fingers down the vampire's face, earning his a soft coo as Yami leaned into his touch. Yugi beamed.

"Didn't think I'd see you so soon."

The smaller 'eep'ed, startled by Yami's voice.

"I though you were sleeping." Yami chuckled as hypnotizing reds melted into heart stopping amethysts.

"As if I'd ever be able to sleep properly with your scent polluting the air."

Yugi knew he was teasing and giving him a compliment on how he smelled. Though, what what truly made the teen break out into a bright blush was the hidden meaning he caught. Wether Yami meant it or not, it was there now.

"Yugi?" Yami sat up. "Are you alright?"

Not wanting his vampire to worry the teen nodded. "I'm fine Yami but, Star told me you were hurt."

Red eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment. "Y-your leg," Yugi confirmed and Yami's eyes widened before closing as he began laughing.

"I'm fine Yugi. I've suffered far worse then a nick in my leg-"

"But that doesn't give her the right. It doesn't matter if you had worse, what matters is that you don't anymore." Yugi softly scolded his boyfriend, sighing. "I'll have a talk with Akana. If she's going to continue with this I'm-" Yami placed a finger on his human's warm lips, silencing him as he smiled.

"Thank you for the concern Yugi, but in truth Akana and I were playing and it got a bit wild." Yami chuckled at Yugi bemused expression. "We've also already had a… Heart to undead-heart chat," Yugi bursting out laughing at that. "And we're both okay with the other now."

Forcing himself to calm down Yugi ended it with small giggles. "I suppose I should be over thrilled and reward you on patching things up with Akana?" he asked suspiciously, grinning.

Yami gave a fangy grin. "Or," he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him on the bed as he rolled over, topping the smaller being. "I could just take me prize." Yugi shuddered at the vampire's proximity. There bodies flush together and even through there clothes Yami could feel Yugi's heart beat like hammer to his head. It was loud, it was fast and it was beautiful.

Yugi's breath quicker, his blush darkened and his body stiffened, but his eyes pleaded for more. The vampire smirked before gifting the humans plea.

There lips met, shyly. As if both unsure only for the touch to erupt that feral fire and that was that. Yami took great pleasure in ravishing the human's mouth. Tongue staking claim and all. Not even giving the human time to try and counter. Yugi all to willing to surrendered himself to his dark lover. Whimpering and moaning, there bodes squirmed. When there clothed southern regions brushed a sharp but muffled cry pushed again a low hiss.

As there mouths detached a trail of saliva dripped from the corner of Yugi's. Both out of breath and sun-burned red.

They just lay there, panting, gazing into the other's eyes. All seemed right. All became…perfect.

"I have something for you." Yami broke the silence as to rose from the bed.

Yugi saw that indeed both his legs was fine, then watched as the vampire retrieved the small box he had seen earlier.

As Yami returned to handed the black square too Yugi who eyed it strangle.

"But," Yugi lifted the tag. "It says Aibou." A faint trace of sadness seemed into the teens voice but Yami grabbed a hand and kissed it. Looking deep into Yugi's eyes.

"Aibou means partner in you tongue, right?" Yugi nodded. Yami smile. "Then this is yours."

Watching Yugi's face was like watching 'The Three Stooges' back in the 1950's. The vampire fought his laughter but failed in the end. "J-just open i-it." Yami ordered, still trying to contain his laughter.

Yugi pointed at being made fun of but opened the box anyway. A thin sheet of red velvet over something. Moving it Yugi's heart stopped a moment before pounding so heard he feared it'd explode.

Inside was a threaded, messy breaded-up round band of black, yellow and red. At one end was a pale, transparent, powder blue shaped tear drop with pointed spikes, making it look like an oval star. It shimmered and sparking in the light. Giving it an unearthly sheen like heavens ice meshed with white star dust.

Saying it was beautiful was an understatement in Yugi's opinion.

He gentle touched the blue star-tear only to have a searing yet heartwarming heat shoot up his arm and course though his body. It tingled his nerves and caused his senses to blur. It almost felt like when Yami… Yugi's eyes widened.

He gazed more closely at the thread. Feeling it's texture, getting the same reaction from the blue jewel and he realized what it was. Looking up at Yami the teen almost passed out from the sheer look of love and lust he could see swirling in those red eyes.

"Y-yam-mi… Th-this is…"

"Just like you Yugi. The thread is my hair and the jewel is an actual tear of mine I shaped into a star. Well," Looking at his work Yami coughed embarrassed. "Kinda. I tried though."

Yugi pulled the band out go the box and without hesitation gave it back to Yami who looked on with confusion and hurt. But Yugi quelled those fear as he held out his left wrist, smiling. "Would you do the honors?"

Yami's eyes beamed as he tied the band around his lover's wrist. Bursting with pride as he watched Yugi cradle his wrist with the band to his chest.

Suddenly Yugi throw his arms around his vampire's neck, crashing there lips together once again. Tears of happiness were now sliding down both there closed eyes.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi whispered when they pulled away.

"I love you too, my Aibou."

x.x.x.x

1. Just so you all know, the first family of creatures that appeared were 'Kappa'

Me: Great! So now Yugi and Yami are an official Courted-Pair. Only one more step before they're mated for life.

Anory: And we all know what they will be.

Star: -innocently- Daddy and Vamp-Yami are going to do the dirty?

Anory and Me: ..


	10. Now you see, Let it be

The poll results are in. The top 5 stories are Bloody Flames, Egypt's Heart, Desert's Soul, Children of the Moon, Beauty and the Beast and Black Sun. These will be the five I will now be focusing on getting done. I will still work on Sightseer, but these will be the main five I will work on.

The next list of stories are up and on a new poll. please vote when you can. Also, I'll be posting 1 or 2 chapters of each story on the poll list when I'm done them to give you all a taste of when it is.

Really worry for the shortness, but at cleats you got something. :D

Happy Easter everyone!

_**A/N: Un-edited. Deal with it or get lost!**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy. And please vote on my new poll!**_

**x.x.x.x**

"Yami, I should warn you," Yugi began after there fourth round of kissing.

"What's that?"

"My friends followed me here. There downstairs with Akana and Star."

At the mention of his lover's human friends Yami bristled some. He didn't want anyone upsetting his Little One, and all Yugi mostly said were negative things about them. Yugi though sighed loud enough to catch his attention.

"Please be nice Yami. They may be annoying at times but I still do care about them. What they do they do because they believe they're helping me. I've kept his part of my live from everyone. Including my Grampa. So please?"

Yami hissed a sigh of annoyance but nodded all the same in understanding.

Smiling his thanks Yugi took his vampire's hand and began leading him downstairs.

"Oh, just a warning," Yugi whispered before reaching the bottom. "Tea can be very persistent."

A low growl told Yugi Yami understood what he meant.

Once downstairs the couple were meet with six pairs of eyes. Three a mixture of shock, suspicion and fear. Two calm and content, even happy. And the last a blend of fear and disbelief, but when they found Yami they instantly flashed to lust and desire.

The vampire inwardly snarled with disgust.

"I see you're doing better Yami?" Akana inquired with a wink. The vampire smiled.

"I am indeed."

Yugi picked up the exchange and silently gasped. They set him up! Then he smiled warmly for the plans meaning. He'd get back at them both later though. Turning his gaze back to his friends Yugi huffed a heavy sigh, knowing this would be exhausting. "Alright, who's first?"

On cue Joey, the irrationally one of the group exploded. "What the fuck is going on Yug? You're acting different. Keeping secrets. Hanging out and working in a bad are of town where you could be easily hurt and now there are these monsters! What the hell?!"

Seto, seeing this would get out of control fast stepped in. "First we'd like to know why you're here?"

Silently thanking Seto Yugi began. "I work here," he answered simply.

"But Yugi, this is not a good place too be."

"Tristan I appreciate your, and the rest of you all's concern, but I'm fine. I've been working here for four years. I can manage."

"But Yug," Joey went to continue but Seto placed a hand before him for silence.

"Second question, what do you do here?"

Yugi glanced over to Akana, who sighed before going to stand next to Yugi. Star leaped onto his shoulder.

"Yugi's job here is to maintain the shop so it's presentable and in working order. Stock the shelves with merchandise and help costumers when either I'm took busy, not available or need an extra hand."

There was a silence after, as if they expected more, but got none.

"That's is? That ain't what we saw!"

"Joey," Seto silently scolded the blond who growled but remained silent. "What was with those creature we saw?"

"Customers," Yugi answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"But there…" Tea trained off, unsure if even she could believe what she saw.

"The world is not black and white you guys." Yugi explained. "There are various, possibly infinite colors in the middle, and that's what I deal with." The firm statement made it clear that Yugi wanted no more questions on the topic.

"Okay, then why would we get 'killed' for being here?"

"Tristan, have you guys ever heard anything about creatures in the city?" When there was no answer Yugi continued. "Because they've either kept well hidden or silenced any humans that found them." Seeing his friend darkened expressions Yugi tried to explain. "Think what would happen if humans knew of there existence. World panic. Mass monster hunts and bloodshed nonstop. All they want is too live in peace. They haven't and won't hurt anyone." Not seeing much of a change to there faces he sighed.

"Then why have you been safe all these years?" Tea inquired suspiciously.

"Because I had seen it so." Akana announced, glaring at the four, daring them to question her.

Getting no such remark Joey asked the final question on his mind. "So if you deal with monsters and such, when that blue fox-thing said you were going to see some Vamp-Yami… Is that… Is-is he a…"

Nodded his head Yami finally spoke. letting his deep and rich baritone voice rumble soothingly in the air. "Yes. I am a vampire." Yami then smiled displaying his vampiric teeth.

"Okay, I think it's time you four leave." As Akana began towards them Star leaped to her mother's should.

"But Mama, can't you do what you did for Daddy with them?"

Turning and eyeing the humans before turned her gaze to Yugi, waiting for a response.

Seeing this Yugi turned to his friend. His eyes hardened, seriously. "If you guy swear never to speak of creatures, powers, others worlds and anything related to non-reality in humanity logic and terms, you will be allowed to not only come and go as you please, but keep your lives too."

His friends stared at him. There eyes round and disbelieving. Silently demand to be told this was a joke.

"This situation is out of my hands unless you swear upon your very lives not to speak to any human of this. It's crucial."

Seeing he was dead serious the group remained silent for a few moments. It was either continue knowing this but never telling under the cost of there lives. Or don't vow and windup dead. Either way there punishment was death.

Finally it was Tristan to answered. "I guess this won't be so bad."

Joey and Seto, who was quite displeased with the predicament, agreed. Lastly Tea did as well.

Nodded, Akana gave a silent hiss before retreating to the back of the store. Seeing her go the blonde's brown craned.

"Where's she going?"

"Mama has more important things to do then entertain you humans." Star softly growled. Her silver eyes turned to amethyst when a gentle pat to her head was given.

"Star, why don't you go help Mama. I have to see my friends out and then head home."

As Star readied to do as asked, "What about Vamp-Yami?"

Turning to smile at the little kit the teen giggled. "I think it's time Yami knew where I lived." Purring in amusement Star hoped down and bid Yami and the humans goodbye before going to search for Akana.

It had become late and the sun was already starting to set.

As they traveled back the group noticed Yami staying fairly close to Yugi. This brought on a serious of question in both Joey and Tristan's heads. Seto though just wanted to know more about what Yami was and could do. His inner spike and curiosity shining in his blue eyes. Tea though was not only eyeing Yami but also the only one thus far to notice Yugi's bracelet. They were about five minutes from the street intersection that marked the splitting of the home locations.

"Yugi, I've been meaning to ask you. What's with that tacky looking charm band you have on?"

Yugi froze and Yami bristled at the woman's comment. Thought both men's anger went unnoticed as the groups attention was drawn to Yugi's wrist.

"Doesn't look at that cool."

"I didn' see nothin like it in dat store." Joey commented after Tristan. "Where'd you get it Yug'?"

Yugi could feel Yami spin around readying to attack. "It's a very special gift from someone I know." the teen turned his head, smiling.

Yugi know his friends didn't mean the harsh comment. After all they didn't know the band's meaning so all they saw was something tacky. It couldn't be helped and he didn't want them know the truth either. At least not yet.

"Oh really?~" Joey's tone became teasing as the group continued onward. "And who would that be?"

When Yugi just grinned and continued walking Tristan decided to jump in. "Come on bro? When luck girl is it from?"

At the accession of it being from a female Yami have a hushed but sharp hissed warning.

This definitely caught Seto's attention. "Alright everyone go home." the CEO ordered as they reached the intersection.

"Aww, but was want to know what girl Yug's datin'." Once again before Yami could strike a high yelp was heard followed by and whining Joey as Seto dragged him by his ear home.

Tristan sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Yugi." Turning to leave Tristan eyed Yami. "See you around too, Yami." then he left.

Yami, shunted by the humans politeness to bid his farewell just watch him go.

Tea approached Yami catching the vampire's attention instantly. His red eyes narrowed down at her.

"Um… Well I get to see you again, Yami?" It was clear to the vampire that this female was attracted to him, but he had no eyes for anyone other then Yugi.

"Depends if Yugi will be too." he answered. Tea quickly sent the smaller teen a glare before placing a smile again as she looked back up at Yami.

"Well," she began walking off, waving. "I'll see you around Yami. Bye!"

As the two watched her go Yami could't hold back anymore and snorted in disgust. "Can she get anymore obvious without striping and presenting herself?" the vampire inquired bewilderedly. Yugi however could only giggle.

"She can try, but in will always fail. Right?"

Ruby eyes turned loving down to stare into amethyst pools. Though there was a hit of something Yugi could understand.

Glaring up at the vampire the teen pouted. "Yami?"

Yami burst into laughter at that. Yugi just looked to damn cute, and m,akin him jealous? Yami needed to do that more often. It provoked a very possessive and sexy side out of his humans that he liked.

As the teen continued glaring, well more like a hefty pout Yami laced there fingers, kissing the back of Yugi's hand in apology. Said teen blushed cutely before guiding the vampire back to his home.

Ten minutes laters A smiling Yami and a giggling Yugi entered the shop doors. Both oblivious to the third party a few feet away until the sound of someone clearing there throat was heard.

Instantly Yami went on the defense and pushed Yugi behind him baring his claws and fangs. Solomon eyed Yami though narrowed eyes.

"Yugi Moto! Just what in Gods name is going on?" the elder demanded.

"G-Grampa!" At the mentions of the elders connection to his little one Yami lowered his guards but remained close.

Solomon eyed both boys. Slowly he moved to the cupboard, taking out the book. Both young and young get looking males gasped. The old man's plum gaze seemed to have harden as a strange sparkle entered there aging depth.

"Upside, in the living room, now." It was such a calm command that Yugi hurried up, pulling Yami with him. Solomon gave a tired sigh. Looking out the window at the starry sky the elder couldn't help by be draw into the past in thought. "I suppose it's time now, right? Baraka? Layla?"

A small, ghost-like smile came to the elders lips as to turned upstairs. Wondering what was to come after it was all done.


	11. Discussion

Me: Breaks over!

Anory: 'Bout damn time.

**x.x.x.x**

The heavy thumping sounded from the stairs as the sound traveled to the two occupants seated in the living room. The smaller of the two clung to his partners hands as the taller held him closer with an arm around the smaller's waist.

It was only moments before the elder joined to two taking a seat across from them. Moments turned to minus with nothing but the volume of labored breathing.

Blowing out the heavy sigh he didn't realize he'd contained Solomon placed the book atop the coffee table that rested between them. Lacing his aged fingers together plum eyes focused over into worry shimmering amethyst.

"Where did you get this my boy?" Solomon began calmly, but by the look on Yugi's face he could tell the boy was afraid of something. Deciding to try his luck with the other his gaze was pierced through by burning crimson. After a momentary sharp inhale Solomon broke a grin before a soft chuckle follow.

Yugi and Yami could only watch on as the elder seem to find something at random amusing.

"I see. So you're a vampire." Solomon's grin grew at the two's shock. "To which clan are you derived from?"

Silence was his only response as wide crimson and amethyst gawk on at the elderly human.

"I…I'm,…"

"Wait! Grandpa you know about vampire?" Yugi cut in.

The elder let loose a heartily laugh. "Oh yes my dear boy. As well as werewolves and griffons, and fairies and oh so much more." Again he laughed at there awestricken faces. "Now there will be time later for all that. Right now however," his tone dropped becoming serious causing the two look on nervously. "I want top know where you got this book Yugi. And to which calm you're vampire friend there is from."

Glance over at each other Yugi took a deep breath. If his grandfather need about these creatures then he was such that he had made the same deal he himself had. So… "From of work." Yugi began. "I work at this shop down town called 'Souls the Toll' and on the surface it's your commend, everyday magic shop but really it a place where creature go too shop. The owner, my boss, Akana is some sort of nekotama." Glancing dow at the book Yugi couldn't stop and small smile forming. "I was restocking the shelves one last week when the book literally fell into my hands." Yugi paused, wondering it he should tell his grandpa about the will but one look over at Yami told him other the answer. "Also, where was this piece of ancient paper with… I guess a will form what Akana told me."

A loud gasp tore from Solomon, his eyes bulging to almost popping out of him skull.

"Um…grandpa?"

"What did the will say Yugi?"

His grandfather sudden eagerness to know of the wills' contents unnerved Yugi some. Even Yami, who had remained quite 'til now growled low eyeing the man. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please Yugi, it might be just what's missing."

"Missing? Missing from what?" Yami inquired.

"Just tell me!" the elder yelled, suddenly angry. Frightened Yugi jumped back as Yami leapt to his feet to become a barrier for his love.

"What this all about mortal?" Yami hissed, glaring down at the elder whom was staring up at him through wrinkled, narrowed eyes. There stand off lasted no more the stow seconds before Solomon caved with a heavy sigh, plopping back down into the chair.

"I was told by your mother too that you would find your way. And by your father too give you that gold piece when you started acting strange." Steadily Yami sat back down beside Yugi as the younger now looked at his grandfather like he was something unbelievable. "They said when you found your will you will have to leave to find what the unseen can not see."

Solomon's aged, old eyes seemed to look older then ever then as he glanced over to his grandson. Yugi was far to gone in shock to even comprehend a single thought.

"What do you mean he has too leave?" Yami demand.

Solomon's eyes widened. "So you have found your will."

"What do you mean 'my' will? The will is to an heir of a long lost vampire race. I'm a human!" the teen exploded.

"Yugi," Solomon's eyes softened before a strange cloud of grief darkened his gaze for a moment before retuning to there normal shine. "When I refer to it as 'your' will I'm meaning you are now it's care taker." He looked over to Yami. "And he must leave to find the heir or something who knows too which an hair can be found."

There was silence once more.

"So… I really do have to go?" Yugi watched his grandfather nod. "But too where Grandpa! I don't have the finest clue where to start let along go."

"Again," the elder faced Yami. "What Clan are you?"

Gritting his teeth a moment, _**"тінь крила."**_

Solomon eyes the vampire before narrowing his eyes with an disproving scowl. "The shadows do not bend to your will. If they could I would be deadly now from my little outburst from earlier. So you're not a Shadow Wing." Solomon growled. "Try again."

Yami gawked at the human, unable to father just how he knew so much. Think it over a moment Yami figured if the elder new such in-depth information on vampire what else could the mortal know. Yami figured it would be to his best health to remain on this human's good side.

However to reveal his true clan… _'Would Yugi even care about me anymore if he knew?'_

Thinking it our Yami saw the elder's gaze darken into a warning leer. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. Yami was getting a funny feeling to did not like. Huffing an embarrassed groan Yami had no choice.

"I don't have an actually Clan per say. More like a group of others like me who have been titled as such."

"And what would that be?"

_**"чистого домашньої тварини."**_ the vampire venomously spat.

Solomon's eyes doubled in size as sadness and tenderness shun in his plum orbs. "I… I see." he whispered.

Yugi watched the exchange between him grandfather and his vampire love. Add the heart wrenching sadness he say on Yami Yugi decided to leave it be and wait until Yami chose to talk about it.

Solomon's knew the tension was groaning thicker and think by the moment. He scanned the room trying to look for something to change the subject when his gaze caught sight of Yugi's wrist. Startled he veered over to look at Yami's wrist only for an enormous smile to wrinkle his face. Turning now glimmering, aged eyes at the two he beamed. "So, when's the ceremony too take place?"

Taken aback by the elders sudden change in mood Yami look over only to mentally flinch at his large smile and shin king eyes that suddenly creeped him out.

"What are you talking about Grandpa?"

"Oh your bands of course." the elder chimed with glee as both Yugi and Yami's cheek reddened. Getting an idea Solomon grinned in such a way Yami actually took a good couple steps away from the old man. "Well, seeing as you'll have to be leaving soon Yugi you two will needed to decide on the what's, where's, when's and how's now won't you?"

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried turning bright red.

Rising too his feet Solomon laughing joyously. I'll be downstairs minding the shop." As he walked away he called, "And no romping around up here. Wait until I'm out of the house for that."

This time Yami's face went bright red as Yugi's became, Yami swore, purple. It was only moments after Solomon closed the door when his statement was followed by a very loud and high shrill, "GRANDPA!"

Cheerful laughter could vaguely be heard over Yugi auto-able growling. Yami chuckled only to be silenced when Yugi's glaring tuts shifted from the closed door to him. The room remained silent for some time before Yami loudly sighed. "So now what?"

Glancing down the teen pondered. "I guess we pack you and ready too leave…somewhere."

"No." Yami shook his head catching Yugi attention. Placing a hand on Yugi's knee the vampire gazed straight into pool of innocent amethyst. "I mean about us. Our bonding. Your grandfather is right Yugi. We've completed every step. The finally move to make us forever…" Seeing a strange uncertainty flash over Yugi's eyes Yami faltered, slowly pulling away and rooming his hand. "Unless you do want this now."

Yugi could clearly hear the pain in his love's voice. Grabbing his retesting hand Yugi forced the vampire too look him in the eyes. "I've never wanted anything more then be to yours forever Yami. But I'm going to need some time. I still need to find out where I need to go. And what I need to do. As well as find a suitable location for us. Cause I don't know about you but…" Yugi shifted his gaze to the door.

Catching on Yami chuckling. "I understand Little one. however there is one fault in the plans."

Confused Yugi watching Yami wrapped his arms around him protectively and felt his tighten his hold possessively. "There will be no 'you' doing or doing anywhere." At the smaller's arched brow Yami smirked. "There's only as 'us'."

Grinning from ear to ear Yugi beamed as he jumped up while still in Yami's arms and kissed him.

**x.x.x.x**

Me: Yes yes, short I know. And quite cheesy, but hey you got your update.

Star: Why is it so short?

Anory: Because she love messing with us that's why.

Me: Well the upside too all this is the in two more chapters everyone's awaited moment shall arrive! That's right all my drooling fanboys and fangirls the epic, spicy-hot lemons is-a-comin!

_**чистого домашньої тварини**_ means "Clean Pet"


	12. In Motion

**REPOSTING THIS DO TO ISSUES AND THAT NONE OF MY WATCHER SEEMED TO GET THE NOTICE IT WAS UP.**

Neko: Merry (early)Christmas people. ^^ I was able to get this AND the lemon do for you're enjoyment.

A/N: Deal with my grammar and spelling errors got get the hell out! DX I'm tired of people nitpicking on this. This site is for fun not grammar school. Some people actually have issue with thins things and are trying to better themselves with solutions like fan fiction. Ragging on them won't help especially if that've stated they have an issue and will fix there mistakes later.

If you can not respect my request to stop then I will be forced to leave here and go else where. I know who you people are too. Don't worry those that are actually considerate and respect my wishes. If I ever should leave I'll PM you the new site.

But for now I'm remaining here. I do not want to leave but when people keep pointing out every mistake of mine it starts to get to me after a while.

I HAVE A **DISABILITY**! I'm trying my headrest and I WILL go back to fix my errors. So please **stop** being a grammar-Nazi! I don't like being mean but I will if I'm pushed to far.

**x.x.x.x**

The next day at school Yugi informed his friends he and Yami would be taking a little trip for a while. When questioned why, where and when the teen only said he had to go. Not giving any information on when he and the vampire were too leave or to where. In truth Yugi himself had no idea on where to go or ever when too leave, but he knew one thing for certain. He wasn't going to be leaving Domino as regular Yugi.

Seto was highly skeptical of all this and constantly tried to ring information from the smaller, will no success mind you. Joey made his thought known at every given moment he could around Yugi until the teen just all pout tuned him out. Tristan was unnervingly calm about it all though. Sure the fin-haired brunette voiced his disapproval two or three times but after such he just went quite. Even encouraging Yugi and Yami to be safe and return home soon. Creepy…

Tea however was another manner all together. The moment Yugi announced he and Yami were leaving Domino soon the girl practically became a leech to the young seer. Where ever he went she wanted to go. What ever he did she wanted to know. If Yugi was heading to work Tea was go to hang out and keep him company.

Akana and Star quickly grew a disliking to her. Seeing as the brunette teen would only show herself if the prospect of Yami would be near. Thankfully Yami remained at Yugi's house.

After the talk with Solomon Yugi, having at strange feeling about Tea ad the others as his grandfather if Yami could stay at the game shop for the remainder of there stay. The old man gladly approved but stated firmly to both that he needed to find a different location for when they 'bonded'. This erected a mortified, red-faced squeak from Yugi and a cherry faced Yami who's nose had bleed for thirty minutes straight. Safe too say he needed to replenished his loses, which he did late at night during his and Yugi heavy make-out session times.

Friday popped out from around the corner before anyone seemed to notice. Yugi made a mad dash for home, not wanted to be interrogated by Joey and Seto but more importantly clung to by Tea. It seemed Tristan was the only one really leaving him alone. Though he though it was strange Yugi wasn't the they to turn down a good thing when handed to him and accepted him friend's quiet acknowledgement.

Rushing home Yugi greeted his grandfather.

"Hi Grampa,"

"Hello Yugi. Did you have a good day at school?"

Yugi shrugged him shoulder. "Other then the guys trying to get me to talk no." he sighed. "I had to run home just to avoid them."

Solomon shook him head. Teenager and there drug-like curiosity. "Oh," the elder grinned. "Yami upstairs in your room. He been quite fidgety lately." Solomon winked watching his grandson blush before jetting up the stairs behind the counter. A fleeting, "thanks Grampa," could just be heard over the thundering feet. A chuckling elder was all that remained.

**xXxXx**

Perched carefully on the wooden windowsill Yami sat. The heavy curtains which Yugi replaces his old ones which lay draped over the vampires form, shielding him from the sunlight.

Red eyes however stared on in awed confusion as he played with a beam of light that danced over his outstretched hand. For a while now, ever since Yami awoke that one time to sunlight touching his face he'd grown curious on this new ability. Day by day he discovered he could actually stand in direct sunlight! Though at first it would only last a couple seconds the time had lengthened to minute until now his whole body could not withstand the sun's rays for hours. Last he checked it was two. Now however hr was pushed to three hours and still the light didn't burn.

The sound of the shop door opening and closing along with happy chatter told the nightwalker that his mate-to-be was home. Mate-to-be…

Yami hummed pleasantly at the nice ring that title gave. It was only when the sound of heavy footfall came that, due to his eagerness Yami forgot about his hand and thus was unprepared when his hand suddenly burst into flames. It was also that precise moment Yugi entered through the door.

Duo cries of pain and frightened-shock sounded.

Yugi jumped into action, closing the curtains swiftly. Spinning around he then help Yami putt out his hand. Since vampires really can't put out there own fires if it's from the sun Yugi has to. For some reason the sun's light is to vampires as a person with napalm on them underwater is. They themselves cannot put it out. If they try it only make it worse and spreads faster.

Yami hissed heavily when the flames was out. His now burnt and bleeding hand rest gentle in his human's hold. And said human was looking at the vampire with bewilderment and anger. "Just what the hell were you think?" Slowly letting go of Yami's hand Yugi rush out of the room only to return moments later with a small bowl of water and a face cloth.

Guiding the wounded man over to his bed Yugi place the bowl on his nightstand. Dampening the cloth just enough for a good soak. "Yugi…" Yami tried to explain only to revive a glare from the smaller. Yami effectively shut up and let Yugi work. He only had a moment's silence before a roar of pain ripped form his throat. Instinctively Yami watched to pull his hand away and slash at the pain's focus point but protective instances won over survival instances here. That and Yami knew he deserved it.

A few minutes, hissing and spitting later the wound was clean. The bloody cloth and water now lay forgotten as Yugi reached into his nightstand drawer pull out his small knife.

"Yugi," Yami tried again only to inhale sharply at the fresh scent of blood. Not just any blood though, Yugi's blood.

The teen held his slit wrist up at Yami. His eyes speaking loud and clear. 'Drink first then I beat your ass later.' Yami nervously chuckled before accepting the offered blood. In all the decades he lived he never thought he would succumb to any human's will. But here was obeying his little humans' wish, and happy doing so.

Blood drained steadily from the teen. There was no rush of huger, no need for thirst. Just calm, leisurely gulps. Within moments Yami pulled away licking the wound closed. His own hand wound rejuvenating tanks too the fresh blood.

Yugi tidied up as the vampire sighed in relief. "Ah, thank you Yugi. That feels much-

SLAP

The dark creature slowly rose a hand to his reddening cheek as wide red eyes starred into narrowing amethyst flabbergasted. "Seriously Yami what were you think! You know you can't be in the sunlight. Geez, what would have happened if I hadn't gotten home when I did?"

Yugi panted as his previous adrenaline rush began to fade. Tears now stinging at the corners of his eyes. "Dammit Yami it's not only you your action will hurt anymore. You need to start thinking of me now." Sniffing he whipped his eyes, trying to rid them of the nearly falling tears. "Please don't scare me like that again?"

Yami scooped Yugi into his arms and in that moment the teen's tears ran down.

"Shh shh, I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't…" Yami sighed. "I won't ever do it again. I promise." Yugi hiccuped and sobbed softly. Many people would think Yugi a cry baby or over reacting, but what many don't know about vamp-flares**(1)** is they'er just like bush fires. Once started your luck if you can control it, even if you catch it early.

It took Yami about an hour to calm his human down enough to be able to play some board game. Surprisingly too Yugi he had descaled that Yami had a deep passion games. It was quickly noted that chess was his favorite. Something about strengthening the brain and improving battle strategies. Yugi didn't care though he was jet happy Yami was having fun.

As the sun vanished over the horizon and the stars came out brighter then ever Yugi began dressing. Yami watched curiously. "Are you going out somewhere?" The way Yugi looked at him sent a bolt of heat straight to Yami groin. He gulp waiting for the smilers answer.

Yugi though only smiled innocently before finished with his shoes. "Yes. As a matter of fact we both are going out tonight." The vampire perked up. "We have to stops to make before we reach our destination."

Red eyes looked Yugi up and down seeing the boy what dressed for a casual outing. In the back out Yami's mind he could contain that slight nagged bit of disappointment. "What grandfather?" After the talk with Solomon the elder instated Yami call him grandfather, to which Yami was truly surprised but happily accepted. Now overtime the vampire spoke that one word, 'grandfather' he felt like he was finally part something. And every time a smile on his face grow.

"I spoke to grampa behind on this."

Yami quirked a brow. Yugi was avoiding the question.

Before nightwalker could inquire about his mate-to-be's behavior Yugi grabbed his wrist. "Lets go," pulling Yami out of the house with him. They had passed Solomon in the living room but Yugi didn't even pause to say goodbye like normal. However when Yami glanced at the elder at the last moment he swore he saw the old man grinning from ear to ear with a strangle sparkle in his eyes.

**xXxXx**

Twenty minutes later brought Yami and Yugi before the doors of a café. The same café Yugi had taken him to where he meet Minx. Now that he looked at it more closely he could stop the chuckle when he read the sigh. _'Kin Café. How ironic.'_ Yugi smiled at him before pushing open the door as they walked in.

Instantly the chatter stopped and all eyes were on the two. Yami grew highly uncomfortable as his memory of his last visit here wasn't so pleasant. A gentle pressure gripped left hand. Immediately Yami knew it was Yugi trying to comfort him.

As the eyes seemed to catch the movement one by one they looked down at the vampire and human's joined hands. Then, without warning Yugi dropped Yami's hand tight, raising it up over there heads. The teen's smile beaming with rays of happiness. Yami in turn couldn't stop his own smile from forming.

The silence remained for a moment longer before the entire café erupted into cheers and loud caterwauls.

Yami stood there frozen. It was like a bomb had gone off. In the moment Yami began to experience something he never imagined he would with anyone aside from Yugi.

Acceptance.

For the very first time in his life Yami was being accepting into not only a partnership but also and Clan for life. For that was what the people at the café were. Wether they called themselves it or not Yami knew what the term was. People who look out for each over. Watch each over's backs. Protect each other at any cost and love each other unconditionally as one.

A Clan.

Momently later two familiar figures approached them. Both smiling endearingly.

"Well little Yu-Kin, looks like we won't be seeing you around for a while hun?" Minx twitched her eye brown suggestively earning a heavy blush from Yugi as her reward. The rest of the café burst out in good natured laughter. Banguard came around, wrapping an arm around Yami's neck giving his a friendly noogie.

"And you best keep our little Darkstar in check there Vampy. Gods knows you'll need all the help you can get." Yami started at the werewolf, his red eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Hey," Yugi protested. "I'm not that bad!"

"Pl-ease Yugi," a raven haired man with silver eyes laughed. Yami could smell he was a werewolf. "Porsha you remember what Yugi did to that hippogriff that though she could come in here and run the place?"

A red-head with blue eyes, Porsha, laughed musically. Instantly Yami knew by her voice she was a mermaid. "How could I forget," she chuckled. "Not only did he stand up too her and tell her off but he whipped the floor with her at feather-dart**(2)**."

As the laughter and story exchange continued, Yami was suddenly wrapped in unknown arms. "I'm sorry for my earlier harshness," Minx pulled back, smiling warmly at Yami. "We're all just very protective of each other and Yugi is someone who we all not only admire but revere as well." Yami stared at the fairy in blank surprise.

"Not to mention that the lil' fella saving all our hinds way back when we needed savin'" came the rough voice of a blonde male with violent eyes. His griffin ears and hands a clear give away.

As Yami was being distracted by anyone's rowdy energetic-ness Banguard slipped up beside Yugi. "Your scents haven't changed. Is that why your out tonight?" Blushing Yugi slowly nodded. Banguard hummed in though. "You know where too go? After all the energy released from bonding if mighty strong." Again Yugi nodded as his blush brightened. Yami eyes now caught sigh of the werewolf a bit to close to his Yugi for his liking.

In a flash Yami yanking Yugi into his arms and barred his fangs at the werewolf as he released an menacing hiss.

Even though it was a threat Banguard chuckling amused, putting his hands up in defense. "Easy there Vampy. Was just having a small chat is all." Yami though continued to glare at the Black Back Pack's leader. Minx broken in with an amused giggle.

"Alright Yu-Kin you best be off now. I don't think it's wise to _wait_ any longer." She winked. Yugi flamed but smiled happily. Taking Yami's hand the teen began leading his vampire away from the now loud celebration.

**xXxXx**

It only took about thirty minutes to reach the Star-Lift. It was strangely darker then before and get the glow seemed brighter at the same time.

Yugi began marching toward the head of the cliff when Yami tugged the teen back. Confusing Yugi turned and saw a look of deep discomfort and fear in the twin red eyes he had fallen so heavily for.

"Yami what wrong?" but the vampire remained silent, his eyes downcast. Yugi heart started to beat faster. "Yami?"

The vampire turned his head away from his love. "I-I'm sorry Yugi… I-…" The teen watched worriedly as his love looked to be beating himself up over something.

Having an idea on what Yugi squeezing the taller's hand reassuringly. "If you're not ready anytime soon Yami I won't force."

Yami's head shot up, eye veered straight into Yugi's wide, shimmering orbs. Doors to his soul. To his truth. And indeed Yami saw nothing but the truth glowing from those beautiful eyes.

_'What the hell am I so damn scare of! This is Yugi. Yugi for fucks sake!'_ Squeezing his eyes shut Yami tried to regain his composure.

"Don't push yourself Yami. If you're not ready that's fine. We have the whole month. Or even longer since there none around that knows the vampire laws it seems." Moving in front go his dark love Yugi cupped face with both hands. Using his thumbs to soothingly stroked his cheeks. "I can wait as long as you need. In truth, I don't need some ritual to show how much I love you." Leaning forward Yugi kissed his vampire tenderly. Gentle enough to show he cared but firm enough to state he wasn't afraid. "I'll go at any pace you see fit. Wether today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next years to ever many years from now. I don't care Yami. All that matter's is that so long as I'm with you that's all I'll ever need." You though a moment. "And if there's some sort of specific lubricant I'll get some. I'll do anything to make you happy."

Slowly tears slid form the corners of Yami's watery reds. He was so moved, so touched that… Well as cheesy as it sounded it brought him to tears. The fact he'd managed to find someone as amazing, wonderful and truly loving as Yugi was a billion to one. And gods above he felt like he didn't deserve such a being. Yugi was so sweet and heartfelt. Pure and caring. He didn't knew a monster like him darkening such a rare star.

As if he read Yami's very thoughts Yugi squeezed his hold on Yami's face before pulling him down for a mind crushing kiss**(3)**. Yami blood was set a boil, hotter then the sun he dare say. His mind was fogging up something fierce. Every nerve in his body was numb and his legs wobbled as if they were nothing by jelly.

Gods thing things Yugi was going to him with just a simply heated kiss. And he was to be mated to this?! Gods help him keep his sanity.

When Yugi pulled away the burning heat in Yami's body cooled to a warm glow. His lips felt weightless, his soul empty and his blood hummed in blissful delight. What the hells was he thinking! Of course he wanted this! He wanted Yugi. Forever and ever.

And looking down into those heavenly jewels he calls his eyes Yami could practically taste the love oozed form them. He knew. Now he knew.

Leaning into his smaller love's touch Yugi actually heard his vampire purring. "I'm ready when ever you are my love." He chuckled. "And there is no need for any lubrication for vampires." Yugi arched a brow. "Vampire males produce a natural lubrication when sexually excited like females." Yami looked away nervously. "It's suppose to help…I guess."

Awed by this Yugi gave a soft chuckle, gentle tugging at Yami's head before letting his slip free Yugi smiled warmly. "Then if you'll allow me I'd like to show you something special of mine I've never shown anyone else."

Yami smirked. "I'd be honored. Lead the way Little One."

Beaming joyously Yugi began his climb up the cliff, to the head of the Star-Lift.

**x.x.x.x**

1. Vamp-Flares are fires that ignite on any vampire if caught in direct sunlight. So of like spontaneous combustion, only it happen on whatever part of the vampire is in the sunlight.

2. Feather-Dart is just some random name I came up with. The game is just like darts but with feather. It's more popular and skilled with creature that have feather. For the feather creature to lose to a non-feather it's the ultimate humiliation. Especially if on it a pride boaster.

3. See what I did there. XD

Neko: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! XD

Anory: Even I'm excited for this. And it's looking of be a very long one too.

Star: Yeah! Lemon!

Neko and Anory: O_O…

Neko: Star, how do you know what a lemon is? And who the heck told you?

Star: Huh? But there those small, yellow, oval fruits that are sour, right?

Neko: Uh…

Anory: -_-; Yes Star. Yes they are.


	13. Mates

**HIGHLY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL AT THE END IN BOLD. PLEASE READ IT BEFORE REVIEWING. **

Eep! XD The chapter you've all been waiting for! The whole damn thing's basically a lemon, but there are some -ahem- normal parts. The lemons will be clearly stated when and where. And yes people, I did say lemon**S**! More then one. x3

And a **high warning**! They will be VERY descriptive. This is my very first yaoi lemon. I hope you've brought enough water and tissues. You're join' to need them. So, enjoy. X3

**x.x.x.x**

"I thought you said you wanted to show me something special," the puzzlement in Yami voice only brought on more giggles from his boyfriend. "I've already seen the Star-Lift."

An innocent grin was played across Yugi's face as they approached the edge of the cliff. "Don't use your eyes Yami," was all the teen said before he jumped.

"Yugi!" the vampire cried rushing to the edge only for a shaky sigh to be released as he caught the sight of his little love about a decent fifty meters down, safe and sound. _'How the hell did he get down there?'_

Yami gave the cliff's edge a once over before locating a smooth, slide-like path that seemed to have formed naturally against the rocky face.

Once again his human never ceased to amazed the him.

Grinning down Yami heaved himself over, slinging down quite easily for a few seconds before landing beside his human.

"What's this?" he inquired at the crack in the massive stone. It looked to be about the size of two Seto Kaiba's in length and the width of a single Yugi. All in all it was a fairly small crake that if not known where to look one would easily miss from all the fern and moss coverage.

"It's my secret hind out." The vampire perked up. "This is where I come when I'm upset and don't want anyone to know or bother me," the teen stated as he began squeezing his way through the crevasse. Intrigued Yami followed.

It was narrow and a couple of times and rock scraped against him but it only lasted a few seconds before the narrow passageway just vanished, and burst opened wide.

As if it had exploded, the narrowed path in the rock grew vast for now the vampire had more then enough room to stand. His new surrounding consisted up of a massive cave, but what drew the red gaze's attention were the piles upon piles of pillows and sheets that just appeared to pool out from the center. Loads of blankets scattered about and what looked to be several mattresses staked into three layers were housed in the very middle of the monster sized, messy looking bed. A small, old, wooden victorian dresser stood a few feet off to the side. A couple toys, books and a few items the vampire didn't know neatly housed atop of the dresser.

Several wicks and candelas lay scattered about the area that would illuminating the center in a bright, yet soft glow when all was lit.

"Yugi, what…?" A snap, then a flame was visible bringing with it the view of the smaller teen who began lighting some black and red candles that gave off a soft spicy cinnamon fragrance and a couple wicks closest to the gigantic bed of sheets and pillows. The flames seemed brighter from these then the others.

"I had to bring everything in here piece by piece before putting to back together. The mattresses are actually many blankets sewed together and stuffed with more sheets and pillows."

Yami stared at the teen for a moment, amazed at his level of creativity.

"I don't get why we came here tonight."

Yugi smiled, "Because it's a new moon, no one likes coming out here. Either it's to dark for some or it's the moon they normally come to see." Walking over to the vampire after finishing with the lights he beamed. "So I figured we could come here where we'll be able to spend some quite time together."

The amount of innocents coming from Yugi's voice had Yami's spine shivering and his senses on alert. The boy was definitely up to something.

_**~{*LEMON STARTS HERE! FLEE IF IT DETESTS YOU! Then seek professional help*}~**_

Wrapping those dainty arms around the taller's waist the vampire's automatically secured themselves around the teen shoulders. As if the teens action was a switch to when he did something Yami, in turn would react.

"Yugi…?"

"Yami," Yugi mewled, stroking the vampire's back for a moment before trailing his massages over to the left side of Yami's hip.

The red's in the immortal's gaze flashed then darkened as his body shuddered out a low moan.

Durning there last 'play' Yugi had made sure to remember all of his vampire's sensitive spots he had found. Now, he was about to put them to good use.

As another shudder began to rake though his body Yami jerked away some to be able to grab Yugi's head and crash there lips together in a searing kiss.

The teen moaned into the other's mouth, relishing in this dark creature's unique taste.

As hands wondered a battle for dominance over the kiss commenced. Both men began to stumble until they fell onto the massive bed, sinking in some as the plush bed molded to there forms perfectly. Yami topping Yugi as the vampire's tongue licked the bottom of the teen's lip, begging for entry.

As Yugi opened his mouth, complying, the other's lips suctioned to his bottom lip. Sharp fangs gentle nibbled at the plush, plump, flesh pulling a deep moan from the teen before plunging into his awaiting moist caver.

Slipping and sliding he swept his tongue all around. A desperate need to taste his little love's warm mouth.

Yugi moaned, arching his body up causing his already hard erection to clash with the vampires equally hard on. Both were soon forced to tear there lips away for a horsed groan.

"Yugi," Yami growled, leaning down to capture the teen's neck.

Small sucks and nips pulled beautiful mewls from the being beneath him. Every so often sharp gasps and deep moans filled the vampire's ears as he continued to kiss, nip and lick down the teen's neck. His hip grinding relentlessly hard against the other.

"Ahh! Y-Yami… I-I'm cl-close…"

Instantly the vampire stopped causing the human under him to groan in disappointment.

"Y-Yami what-" but Yugi was cut off when he felt firm presser being applied to his groin. His head fell back with a loud cry.

Yami smirked as he continued to stroke his love through his pants while his other hand sought to fix the irksome shield of cloth. Within a matter of moments Yugi's groans suddenly became a loud, gasped out cry of pleasure. A shiver ran down his body for a moment as his erection was exposed to the chilling air only to be warmed by long, slim fingers stroking him.

"Oh, Yami!" Yami tightened his grip around Yugi's member, allowing his claws to slip some to softly scrap the head. Yugi hissed out a shaky moan. "Y-Yami! Oh!"

The human began bucking his hips with Yami's thrusting hand, wanting more. A devious grin pulled on the vampires lips at the sight of Yugi's weeping head.

The teens fingers clawed at the sheets for only a moment before they delivered a crushing squeeze as his head snapped back. A quivering cry echoed around the vast cave when Yami had unexpectedly consumed Yugi's cock whole to the root.

Despite the boys' small hight in size he surly did make up for it in this 'personal' department. So much so Yami had to relax his throat just to fit all of the teens length within his mouth. He silently realized for a split second that not even Pegasus was this big.

Careful of his fangs, Yami began a slow and torturous pace as he began sucking.

Yugi hand's flew from the sheets to the vampire's locks, painfully tangling his small digits in as he continued to cry out and moan. The feel of the vampire's fangs roughly scraping the sides of his cock tore violent shivers from the teen's small body.

"Ahh! Oh Gods, Yami! P-Please?"

Finally deciding to take pity on the boy Yami's head began to bob faster, his tongue swirled over the head and ever flickered inside the slit.

Yugi's vision went momentarily white as he jerking up. His mouth wide open in a silent scream which didn't last long as he began thrashing his head side to side. Yami had to place both hands to the teens hips to stop him from bucking into his mouth.

"Oh Gods! Y-Yami! I-I-I'm g-gonna-" Yami gave one finally strong suck, making sure to scrap his fangs right along the member's vein as Yugi came with a high scream. His seed exploding into the vampire's mouth.

Yami slurped up as much of Yugi's juice as he could before pulling away.

Panting, Yugi wobbly lifted himself to his elbows gazing down at Yami who seemed to have a dark blush streaking his face.

Bits of the teen's essence trickled from the vampire's clamped lips. A look of uncertainty and discomfort in his eyes that remained downcast.

It wasn't a bad taste to the vampire, just one he had never experienced. Clearly vampire seed was a very different taste from human.

_'It's sweeter yet bitter too,'_ Yami allowed a bit down his throat. _'And salty.'_

"Oh no. Yami don't!" Yugi could see the vampire readying to relinquish the somewhat distasteful bodily-cream he had given, though it also appeared he may relinquish some of his stomach's contents along with it.

Yami fought to try and keep it in. He wouldn't last long and there was no way he was at the state ready to swallow it, but he also didn't want to offend his Courted-Pair either. Sitting up Yugi lifted Yami's chin so he was at eye level. The look of discomfort vibrating from those red stones.

"Yami, open your mouth," Yugi softly ordered after regaining his breath back.

As Yami did so tendrils of the teen's release dripped down the vampire's chin. Small slivers threaded together from the roof of his mouth to sliding around over his sleek tongue, like black oil on water. Little droplets trickled from his fangs, giving it the look of white venom. His eyes darkened with lust, half lidded yet nervous and…scared?

Yami's blush burned darker as he was forced to look up at Yugi. His mouth wide open with the smaller's cum leaking out. Gods he felt embarrassed.

However, Yugi's heart began to hum faster at the erotic sight. His erection returning full force. Yami looked to mouthwatering. So edible… So…vulnerable.

A deep blush flared to life over the teens face as he prepared to do something he prayed the vampire would allow. Heart thumping, blood pumping with excitement Yugi swallowed hard as he slowly reached his hand out towards Yami's face. The vampire watched, curious to see what his Little Light would do, only to flinch, surprised when the teen stuck his pointer and middle finger in his mouth. Yami attempted to pull away only to notice Yugi's fingers stroking his tongue. His body shivered at the strange feel of semen rubbed against his tongue.

His first reaction was to gag only to feel Yugi's fingers moving. In-out. In-out. Side-to-side and sliding around. An unfamiliar heat rose in his stomach and he could not stop the moan that escaped. It was strange. The feeling of it was slimy, the taste something not awful, but not to appealing, and yet this action made him feel ever so horny.

Closing his eyes Yami brought his hand up to hold Yugi's in place as he closed him mouth and sucked on the offered digits. Not swallowed, just sucking and letting it build. The vampire couldn't contain his moans. Moaning in an odd sense of delight.

Yugi watched; His blood feeling more on fire then ever before. The warmth of the vampire's mouth around his fingers and those deadly fangs against them began to do weird things to his body as he moaned low in his throat. Soft gasps for breath came from the teen which he didn't realize he lacked. His figure started to trembles as the screaming of his loins registered in his mind.

More of Yugi's cum bubbled out form the cracks and bends of his fingers. Unable to hold back any longer the teen went in, sliding out his middle finger and pulling the corner of his vampire's mouth, forcing it open.

Just as Yami opened his eyes too see what was going on, glazed scarlet shun over lust-coated violet. There tongues met half way, some of Yugi's love-juice dripped down before there mouths were sealed together. Yugi's fingers, completely gone now held up Yami's head at an angle as the vampire grasped the human's shoulders. Saliva and mortal seed slid out, trailing down both chins.

Loud moans bounced off the stone walls as Yugi now topped the vampire.

The teens tongue swirled and lapped at his own release still slushing in the vampire's moist cavern. The taste of himself and of Yami burned his blood to a boil, his hips grinding down into Yami's.

Lost in the kiss of the oddly delightful mixed taste of Yugi's sex-juice and mouth Yami didn't notice Yugi slide off him to the side until a feathering pressure applied itself to his powerful hard-on.

Deep red quickly opened in shock, ruby dust powdered his cheeks at the glint of pleasant desire he caught in those blackened-amethyst's.

"Uh-Ahh!" Yami quivered as Yugi applied more presser. The vampire grabbed his lover's arm with one hand as the only curled in like a shy school girl, pressing against his pounding chest. Yugi trailed his tongue up the side of Yami's nose, between his eyes and lovingly kissed his forehead. All the while kneading the vampire's painful bulge so that his legs couldn't help but cross in an attempt to try to control the raging, painful pleasure rising there. Yet this action only added more pressure.

"Ah-Ahh! Y-Yugi…!" the teen kissed down his demon's neck, nipping and sucking hard on where his pulse point vaguely beat leaving behind a well formed love-bite. Pleased with his work Yugi continued down stroking over Yami's sides, actually bringing whimpers and husked mewls from the dark being.

Yami bit down on his claws, listening to Yugi hum that same oh-so familiar turn he could not remember as he felt the teen undo his pants, hear him purring as he felt the boy's nose press to his erection. Meaning Yugi was using his teeth to unzip the clothing.

Gods the mere sight of it was about to being Yami to an early release, only, Yugi stopped.

Leaving his pants undone Yugi snaked a hand up and under the older's shirt. Dragging his nails along as he went, tearing a loud moan from the man under him. His other hand got to work quickly lowering the pants just enough to get a breeze before he pushed himself back up, bring the rest of Yami's shirt with him.

Licking his way up Yugi dipped his tongue in the vampire's navel a couple time electing gasps from him before continue his wet trail too the two little budded prizes awaiting his attention.

Swirling his wet muscle around the base of the right bud, bumpy from goosebumps, for just a moment before taking the nipple into his mouth. He proceeded suckling as though he were a kitten driven to find milk. Human teeth scrapped and nipped the hard nub, this fingers flicking and rubbing the right's twin.

Yami gazed down through half-lidded, dazed eyes at the erect sight. A bit of drool slid from the corner of this mouth. Deep red seems to be forever burned into his cheeks as he panted and shivered. Moaning as his right hand came to rest over his human should. His left arm helping to keep him up.

With a slurpy 'pop' the nipple was released. A thin bridge of saliva was all that kept it together for but a second longer as Yugi removed the remainder of the vampire's shirt completely from his body. The lack of warmth and assault of cold to his heated and wet nub made Yami shiver and groan.

Sliding back Yugi abandoned the unattended left nipple causing an overheating Yami to growl and continue the tantalizing, delightful friction himself over his already hardened right nub. Pinching, twisting, pulling, all this Yami did himself in a desperate attempt to get the feeling back Yugi had abandoned. His head lolled to the side, eyes closed while his other hands rested on his forehead, trying in vain in hide his searing blush. Completely unaware of his disappearing pants.

Only when a hot, smooth and wet object slid over the head of his erection did the vampire take into fact the he now lay utterly bare; in only the skin of his birth. Yet his nudity wasn't what caught his mind, but the overwhelming fire that seemed to be melting the insides of his stomach.

"Fucking…Gods! Yugi!" he crying when the teen swallowed around his head. Yugi sucked the delirious flesh for only a few moment, just to hear the vampire's calls of pleasure before to slurped up the pre-cum. A finger plugging up the hole, rubbing its soreness as the vampire's cock twitched in need. Yami equally groaning the fact.

In a flash the teen shoved the taller's legs into the air and dove in. Yami utterly bought off guard gave a startled yelp only for it to double in a wild scream of ecstasy.

Who knew Yugi had it in him. Certainly not Yami as all he could do was thrash and shout Yugi's name in bliss as the teen's unknowingly first-time skilled tongue flickered and teased the inside of Yami's walls.

Moaning Yugi shoved his tongue in deeper, kneading Yami's ass in an attempt to try and help relax him.

"Great fuck-! Ahh, Ra! Yugi!" he growled. "Ohh, right here! Yes- Ahh!" he tried to buck his ass further around his human's delectable tongue only to hiss low at the loss of warmth.

Giggling, Yugi peered up at Yami through an opening in his tenting-closed legs. Yami glance down. A single amethyst eyes glimmered through his moonlight-white legs along with what he knew was a smile with a bit of his own juices trailing down the corner of his human's mouth.

In a fluent movement that Yami silently deemed impressive Yugi slid up between his lover's legs causing both there hard members to collide.

Yami jerked anew. Beautiful pleasure shooting like lightning up his spine, sparking throughout his body.

"Yami," Yugi moaned leaning down for a kiss. "I love you," he whispered clamping there lips together. Yami eagerly welcomed his human's touch.

Bringing his hands up to claws away the long overdue, offensive cloth Yami's claws ripped away that which was once Yugi's shirt leaving in its wake nothing but shredded slivers.

Thrusting his tongue into the vampire's willing mouth Yugi began working away the last of his articles of clothing. Now both human and vampire lay naked within the other's presence.

Every so gently Yugi positioned his member at Yami's entrance. Hoping he'd distracted the vampire enough to ease in comfortably. Oh but the scars from the past never seems to want to heal.

With a speed that would put lightning to shame Yami's eyes exploded up and he sprang up, grabbing Yugi's shoulders. Sheer horror darkened his seconds ago passioned shimmering orbs.

"Y-Yugi! No! P-Please?" His voice was such a heart wrenching plea Yugi desperately wanted to hold the vampire and never let go. Never allow another to harm his magnificently and beautiful creature of darkness that shallowed his heart.

Tear bubbled in the darker's gaze and Yugi leaned up, kissing them away while bringing a hand up to stroke and caress his vampire's cheek lovingly. His eyes sparkled with such a force of wholehearted love that even an incubus or succubus would succumb to his will, but it wasn't Yami's will he aimed to convince.

"Yami, you've been done wrong so many time for far too long. Please, will you allow me to show you what you've been denied? What everyone seemed to have tried to empty from your soul?" The truth glistened in those exotic, amethyst depths. "Please, let you show you how it's suppose to be."

Oh how Yami wanted to say yes! Fear. It all came back to fear.

Trembling the vampire fought to answer when another hand cupped his empty cheek and aided the other in pulling the demon into a heart-searing kiss only something of true, devoted love could produce.

Moaning softly Yami's hands loosened from the smaller's shoulders, relaxing into nothing, silently answering the mortals question. Smiling as he pulled away, Yugi purred in the dominic's sensitive ear, "Just relax koi and will fly together."

Yami couldn't contain a pleasant shudder at Yugi's seductive tone.

Taking a few deep breaths the vampire tried to ready himself. Yugi stroked him with one hand while repositioning himself with the other. Yugi remember Yami telling him that all male vampires, when having sex, there entrances were like that of female humans. Naturally lubricated once sexually excited. So Yugi knew he didn't need to worry about that part so much as to the fact of Yami himself.

Instantly an inferno like no other blazed and torn at the dark-spawn's inner walls as they instinctively tried to repel the intruder forcing its way inside. On reflex Yami's claws lengthened and began ripping down the teens back drawing blood. His fangs too, grew to there max, hissing and spitting in furious agony. Glimpses of the past flashed over his eyes. The pain, the sorrow, the anguish, the betrayal.

Yugi hissed in pain but continued onward until he was buried to the hilt. He knew Yami was recapping the worst of his memories. He had to be strong for Yami now and if enduring this little bit of pain compared to everything his vampire has been put though, then hells yes he will!

Claws sank into flesh as the demon snapped his head back with a screech. Seconds laters his claws ripped out of Yugi's sides, pulling a bit of his skin with it as his hands curled up like that of a carried kitten and his head lolled to the side. His body twitching some as the last of the memories faded.

All the while Yugi's arms clung, wrapped around in vampire's waist as he gripped tightly, refusing to let go. Yami panted, regaining some composure as he calmed his legs came to rest against Yugi's shoulders, relaxed from them being draw in, spamming.

"Yami," he panted. "Yami I'm here. I'm right here. I'll never leave you."

"Y…Yu-Yu…Yu-gi…?" Yami wheezed, tears pooling from his distant gaze.

"Yes Yami I'm right here. I'm never going to leave you."

"Yu…Yugi?"

"Yami, I love you. I love you so much."

"Aibou…" Yami softly moaned. Yugi seeing this as a good sign slowly pulled out to the tip before only just a bit faster pushing back in. Yami jerked with a shape gasp. Damn it hurt!

"I know Yami. Just give it a moment," Yugi cooed continuing that cautious, steady pace until Yami throw his head back with a shape growling-gasp. Yugi smiled triumphantly. _'Found it.'_

Grasping the vampire's hips Yugi angled himself before pulling out sharply only to thrust in with a force that sent Yami rocking some. The vampire snapped his head back as his spine arched in such a manner a cat would envy as raging scream of feral rapture bombed throughout the cave, an exploding echo boomed wildly. The scream was filled with only one word; "Yugi!"

Overjoyed Yami remembered him Yugi began a harsh pace. With each thrust Yami would screech out his name. Finally it was becoming to much for Yugi as he felt his end approaching.

"Yugi-Ahh! So good! More! Right there-Ahh! Yes! Yugi!"

"Y-Yami! So tight! S-so hot… Yami!"

Reaching down between there bodies Yugi gripped the vampire's throbbing neglect-ion and began pumped his hands firmly in time with his thrusts. Yami's head thrashed about as his claws ripped through the sheets.

"Ahh! Gods, Yugi!"

"Ohh, Yami!"

Moments later Yami's stomach gave a painful snap as his red eyes erupted into a vision of blinding white with a shrieking wail, "YUGI!" Fangs gleamed sharp for but a moment before burying themselves deep into the mortal's neck above him as his essence exploded all over there stomach's and chest and coated the mortal's hand.

Yugi let out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure from the might of his lover's fangs. His body convulsed, loving every bit of the pleasurable, abusive, blurred pain.

Yami's walls crushed down around Yugi making him growl as he, in mid-thrust-contrary to his vampire's release, he too joined his now vampire mate in the world of white.

"YAMI!" he wailed along with said person. Both releasing as one.

Purely tired and breathless from there combined releases both males panted vigorously yet neither seemed to want to end as they continued moving as one into and around the other. Soon both there erections returned with a vengeance.

Yami hissed out a startled yelp of pleasure as he felt Yugi become hard in him only for his newly ranked mate's returned hardness to slam into his prostate.

"Y-Yugi… Please…?" the vampire whimpered.

"Oh koi… Yami…" Yugi moaned crashing his lips down to his eagerly needy vampires'.

Yami threw his arm tightly around his now smaller mate as Yugi did the same pressing there chests firmly together, rubbing his mate's release further into there skin. As Yugi pulled out and went to slam back in Yami swung and knotted his legs around the smaller's waist allowing Yugi to bury himself deeper into his mate.

Both loudly moaned at the increased depth.

"Y-Yugi, p-pl-please," Yami began to beg as he rolled his hips causing the teen to loll forwards some with a groan.

"Ooh, Yami…" Then, just before Yugi was to give, a thought struck him.

_**~{*LEMON ONE DONE*}~**_

Yami, feeling no more movement looked up confused. "Yugi?" It was then said teen pulled completely out of the vampire. Yami, as a sudden rush of panic bloomed, began to scramble for the human. A deep seated fear of just being used again flashed over his mind. "Yugi please don't go!"

The teen froze at his vampire's heartbroken cry. _'Leave him?'_ Yugi pondered utterly bemused. He would never leave him. He was his mate now as Yami was his. He loved the vampire. _'Why would he think I'd…'_ Yet Yugi couldn't wonder any longer as Yami, though slightly sore and wobbly rose and stumbled over to the smaller. Though both were still on the massive bed.

Fearful tears and forming hurt red eyes trembled before the human's vision. Struck to the soul Yugi lunged forward, embracing Yami tightly. "Yami, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Startled Yami shifted his gaze from being buried in Yugi's chest to lock with his eyes. Utmost concern shimmered in those exotic amethyst lights. Such purity he saw, Yami broke down crying.

Before Yugi could question Yami any further in his worry the vampire began to chuckle some. Looking back up to the human his eyes shun as he smiled. "I though… I was just… I was afraid I was being used again." Yami admitted. "I… I got scared."

Now Yugi realized. He remembered Yami saying, even with Pegasus, he'd never given his heart truly to someone and that he was the first. Yugi had remembered how touched he was and how much love he felt for the vampire himself. He too had never relinquished his heart to anyone until Yami came into his life. Yet he was never violated for hundreds of years.

Holding his mate as tight as his human strength would allow him Yugi buried his face in the crook of Yami's neck, smiling. "Oh my silly vampire," Yugi teased. "I wished to have you feel the way I felt." Yami caught a strange glimmer in the human's abnormal eyes. "And so I may have the chance to feel what _you_ felt."

Realization struck Yami harder then a bull seeing red. _'Yugi… He…He wants…me to….'_ Ruby eyes gazed down uncertain only to be reassured with loving amethyst. "But, Yugi… Are… Are you sure. I-I've never-"

Yugi silenced Yami with a finger to his lips. "If I wasn't sure Yami I would not have suggested it." Suddenly blushing deep, "I-I want to feel what you felt," he stammered. "I want this to be an equal relationship. I don't want to dominate over you. I just want a chance to love you like I did a few minutes ago."

Yami didn't know what to say. Never had anyone ever spoke such words to him. Never had anything tried to create him as an equal or even see him as a being with feelings. Even the man he once thought did… And here was a human, the very creatures his kin saw and preyed upon as nothing but food and toys, giving all his kin could never, would never and so much more. His heart, that had always been half dead felt more alive then ever before. Sighing Yami leaned up, surprising Yugi with a tender kiss. "That was amazing by the way."

Something inside Yugi heated along with his face. _'Now he comments on that?'_ Yami chuckled at his mate's sudden shift in shyness and embarrassment.

Leaning in closer to the mortal's face the dark being purred, "Do you have any idea of how adorable you look when you blush?" The question throw Yugi for a loop as his heart pounded. Why was he so shy all of a sudden? A sudden chuckle from the taller drew his eyes back up. "I didn't know your _whole_ body could blush."

Yugi 'eeped', flushing darker as his embarrassment grew.

Yami could only chuckle a moment then lean into the teen hair, purring as he nuzzle into those silken locks. A burning heat grew from Yugi's soul core, pushing out and centering within his groin. The strange sensation felt as is it was being pull from the depths of is very soul. And if that vampire book was right about mated-pairs then it was just that.

"Yugi…" murmured the vampire.

Yugi readied himself to be flipped around, too have Yami take him. Instead his mate gripped his hips and lifted him off. Puzzled the teen gave his lover a questioning glance before his blush returned with a vengeance at the mystifies smirk and evil gleam in Yami's eyes. One look, that's all it took for Yugi to understand.

Seeing that his little mate caught on Yami wiggled a bit to get more comfortable laying back. Both groaned when his movements caused there renewed erection to stroke the crease of Yugi's cheeks.

_**~{*LEMON TWO STARTS ANEW*}~**_

Lust and desire refueled Yugi back into his mate pride, a playing grin pulling at his lips. The action gave an immediate response as Yami groaned and growled felling Yugi slowly rock back and forth, allowed his cheek folds to brush sweetly again his love, his little mewls didn't help the vampires control in the slightest.

It wasn't long after that Yugi had had enough. He backed up to kneel on his vampire's thighs. Yami watched curiously as Yugi placed two of his own fingers in his mouth and began sucking them. The slurpy gurgles combined with the smaller's low moans brought Yami's erection to a heavy throb. Even if the show only lasted a few moments.

However the vampire wasn't prepared for what his little one did next. A patiently slow as possible Yugi rose himself into a crouch possession, his sleeked hand disappearing behind him while his other hand braced against the immortal's abdomen. The sight that greeted the dark creature should be proclaimed the deepest of sins. Right before his very eyes his little one, his innocent angel was pleasuring himself. Indeed Yami's previous words spoke true, for Yugi's entire body was flush with mixed arousal and embarrassment. His head lolled ever so lightly to the side as the vampire's keen gaze watched the hand behind the pale one go from hesitant jerks to fluent and needed thrusts.

A startled cry broke the vampire's gaze as the teen nearly collapsed over him. His placed hand doing it's job in preventing him from falling. Right after his cry the teen's rhythm instantly changed.

It was like time around them was frozen and only Yami and Yugi remained in motion. The vampires pride spasmed. It's already hardness seemed to triple in force as his breathing grew heavily irregular. His face even flushed. For before him now, crouched and withering in pleasure as his heated panting warmed the skin it reached was Yugi rapidly thrusting his fingers within him. Mewls and moans of desperation whined from his throat.

The sight alone brought Yami to the brink of orgasm.

In the blink of an eye Yugi's hand was removed and the teen was being pulled into a searing kiss to which he gladly welcomed.

"Fuck Yugi," Yami panted. "I just about came there." Glanced down Yugi saw the slight sheen of pre-cum the dribbled down his mate's shaft. The sight grew a needy groan from the smaller above.

Rising up, deciding he'd finally had enough, Yugi positioned himself just over his mates cock. Shimmering amethyst sparked with glowing crimson. Communicating once more through eyes, Yugi nodded when a flash of doubt sprang for a second within the reds he loved so. Not giving the vampire a chance to rethink Yugi began his decent.

Burning pleasure coupled with searing pain pushed a throaty cry from the human as a high pitched hiss the vampier did voice.

"Gods Yugi, your so fu~aah-king tight!" Yugi wasn't paying his vampire any mind. His attention was focused on not succumbing to the agony that was currently trying to ripped him apart from the inside out.

What felt like an eternity was over in a matter of seconds. Seated atop the vampire, his member buried deep within him Yugi stayed, breathing deeply. Yami too panted from the sheer, flesh melting pressure that constricted his sensitive erection. Yami fought tooth and nail to remain as still as possible, but the battle was slowly waining in his favor as his hips every so slightly would involuntarily jolt.

Yami felt like he was going to snap when a not to subtle jerk from his nether region sparked a throaty moan from him. Looking down he caught the clear end of deviousness spark within vibrant amethyst. Before Yami could even form a coherent thought Yugi had already brought up his legs, abling him to kneel just right before to lifted himself off Yami. Feeling every inch of the vampire's cock sliding out of him. Right before the butt-end of his head was freed Yugi dropped himself back down. Crashing Yami's erection heavily within him.

The angle must have been just right for Yugi arched his back to the breaking point and screamed in ecstasy. Immediately Yugi began bouncing on Yami. Bracing both his hands flat agains the man's chest Yugi went off riding his vampire. All Yami could must-up was to place his hands around Yugi's hips as he watched his human lover, his mortal mate ride him with a vengeance.

It wasn't long before Yami picked up a rhythm and began meeting Yugi bounce from thrust. The tension grew so thick Yugi actually collapsed over Yami as the vampire continued thrusting. Yugi ground himself into the thrusts.

Heavy moans and screams alike echoed long and loud within the confines of there love cave.

"Oh! Yami! Right there~yes! Ohh, harder!"

Yami was all too happy to comply. "Ah! Yugi-fuck! You're s-so damn tight! So f-fucking hot! Ahh~!"

The coils within Yugi strengthened. Forcing himself to go faster the teen began bouncing, ramming Yami deeper into him as he arched and cried. "Y-Yami! I-I… Ah~! I'm 'bout…"

Understanding his mate's need Yami gripped around the smaller's swollen cock, drawing out another cry of his name from the teen as he began stroking him in the off beat of his thrusts. Soon Yugi felt pleasure on both ends as Yami thrust in his hand was slide off, and as he pull out his hand would roughly stroke the teen.

This overwhelming treatment through Yugi over the edge.

"Yami!" he screamed his mate's name as his seed erupted all over his and Yami's upper body, but Yami wasn't done with him yet.

A dark fire lit within the vampire's eyes and this caused Yugi to shiver with a strange forebodingness of excitement.

Yami's thrusts suddenly became wild as the vampire gripped Yugi's shoulders and rolled them over, him now topping.

"Y-Yami…?" was all Yugi was about to get out before his timid voice rose several octave, screaming said previous name as the vampire's thrusts became vicious and feral.

"Yami! Ahh! S-so good!" dribbles of saliva trailed over Yugi's lips backing up his bliss that sounded throughout the cave. "More!" he wailed, wrapping his legs tightly around Yami's waist. Yami hissed in pleasure at the added depth he was granted and willy excepted. "Deeper! Faster! Harder Ya-Ahh~!"

Yami's claws dug under Yugi's skin, drawing marks and blood from his hips though the pain went unnoticed to the teen but the smell caught the vampire's sensitive nose. However before Yami could evaluate the issue Yugi wound his arms around the taller's neck pulling him down for a breathtaking, make out kiss.

The instant the kiss broke Yugi bit down on Yami's neck. Even though his teeth were dull and did not pierce is had the added effect Yugi was looking form. As is the action drew out an unknown burst of energy Yami's thrusts doubled. It vaguely crossing Yugi's mind that Yami seemed to be slowly making him one with the massive bed.

The jolting sensation of claws scraping agains his erection made Yugi gasp before groaning loudly. The claws were quickly replaced by a firm hand.

Pumping his little mate's cock with intensity it wasn't long before Yami felt Yugi's body tense. Drawing his fangs Yami plugged them into the previous bite wounds he had made. Yugi's release was instant. His seed exploded for the second time over his and Yami chest and stomachs. The crushing force and shifting of Yugi's walls milking the vampire of every drop of seed he could no longer hold.

The combination of his intense orgasm and Yami feeding from him heightened his pleasure so much that the moment his second orgasm ended a sudden third one appeared out of no where, raking his body. The sounds of Yugi's shriek of rapture and Yami's loud moan of bliss emanated throughout the cave, echoing for many moments after.

Yugi could feel the blood Yami drained from him as both moaned at the pleasurable sensation. As there highs began to dull Yami withdrew his fangs and collapsed just barley to the side.

_**~{*LEMON TWO DONE*}~**_

The pairs chests rose and fell so irregularly one would think they ran a marathon nonstop at high speed. "Gods…Yugi that…was unreal…" Yami panted.

Yugi hummed dreamily turning into his now mate's chest. Yami in turn wrapped his arms around his smaller mate purring in bliss. "I love you Yami. I love you so much."

Tears of overwhelming happiness fell silently from the vampires eyes. "I love you too, Yugi."

As the newly mated couple curled up into each other for the night two faint glows went undetected by the pair. And as the couple turned over in there blissful slumber twins lights of red-violet and pale-blue flickered from there left wrists.

**x.x.x.x**

Neko: And there you have it fokes. ^^

Anory: She even went over it several times to try and get the spelling and such right.

Neko: -shrugs- What can I say, I aim to pleas when the pleasing is needed.

Star: -looks over scrips- I don't get it. Where's the lemon?

Neko and Anory: O_O Uh….

**I'm not ill people. I have a disorder NOT a disease. One which it triggered and heightened by emotions. I thank you all for you kind words but please look Tourette Syndrome up if you know now what it is. 'Cause even with your kinds words of "get better soon" or "hope you can pull through" may not seem offensive to you but it is too me. Imagine you have the flu and can't stop sneezing. People keep saying "you'll get better soon" or "it's only a bug/cold nothing to worry about". But you are worried cause you're miserable. The difference between your flu and my Tourettes is that is will NEVER getter better. I will always have Tourette Syndrome. I was born with it and I'll die with it. It's not a disease or something that can be cured though medication or operations cause it's actually disconnected nerves in the brain. And to fix that they need to be obviously connected, but it can't be done. Unless you want the person dead since no one can go that deep into the brain and live. **

**So please just stop hoping I'll get better. I'm not sick just really excited for the holidays. And since Tourette Syndrome is triggered by emotions, the stronger my emotions the more intense my tics. And THAT'S what's hindering frequent updates. If you want to know more about my Tourette Syndrome and even ask me question about it(for I'll answered anything) please don't be shy to visit my YouTube channel and watch my "Tourette's Teaching Session's" where I speak about what Tourette's is, how it works, what it does and answered and and all question that haven't been answered. Please, if you're curious on this I will answer you'r questions, not matter how strange or inappropriate that may be. If you don't have at YT then just PM here and I'll PM you back once I've got the video up to your question.**

**Again, seriously, no more "get better soon" comments. It's not only highly insulting but disrespectful as well wether you realized it or not.**


End file.
